GATE: They Came, They Saw and They Conquered!
by The Blue Dragoner
Summary: What if the GATE opens in a different time, place, world even? A collection of one-shot stories inspired by GATE: And Thus They Conquered, by AllenFierte. More info inside the story.
1. Prologue

**This Fan Fiction story is partly inspired by AllenFierte's story, GATE: And Thus They Conquered. I always like the idea of GATE opening somewhere else, either being of real historical places or of fictional worlds, but I didn't want to commit to a new story, as I considered Kampfgruppe: Ōarai as my main priority. So this is a Fan Fiction Story is more of a series of one shot stories, where I update once in a blue moon. If anyone wants to make a story, built from this, just PM me. Anyways, enjoy the story.**

 **Link to AllenFierte's story: s/12163104/1/GATE-And-Thus-They-Conquered**

* * *

 **Prologue**

The Saderan Empire. Its control and influence can be felt across the continent, with millions of humans and demi-humans as citizens and influencing dozens of vassal states. And its military was one of the largest and strongest on the continent.

Now, thanks to Saderan mages (and unbeknownst to everyone, Hardy, goddess of the underworld), a GATE was open, with potential new land and resources awaiting the other side.

An army is assembled, consisting of veterans of the Bunny Warrior campaign and other military expeditions.

Saderan soldiers, especially the younger ones, boasting of victory, glory and reward that they will attain from the other world and the Emperor, as they march through the GATE.


	2. You're Terminated! Pt 1

**You're terminated!**

As the Saderan expeditionary army reach the other side of the GATE, they came across and can only see a desolate wasteland, little more than a sandy dust bowl and the occasion grouping of human skulls. More experienced soldiers said that this place, 'reeks of death'.

Then they came upon walking skeletons, whose bones are made of shiny metal, whose eyes glow red and are wielding weapons that even the most prestigious of the Sadera's mages can't comprehend.

The Saderan soldiers attack the metal skeletons, only to be destroyed in large numbers, and by the end of the day, the entirety of the expeditionary legion was annihilated.

The few remaining survivors were either captured by the metal skeletons to be tortured for information and later exterminated, or escape through the GATE and went insane from the ordeal, announcing doom and destruction of the Saderan Empire to the Senate.

Now, the Emperor and Senate brushed these soldiers' prophetic ramblings and dismiss them as madmen. They thought to themselves, along the lines of: _'it just a small setback. Next time, we'll just assemble another large army to defeat those from the other world.'_

This was extremely naïve, as the worse is yet to come for the Saderan Empire. They don't know that they're dealing with a genocidal and advanced computer program that killed billions of humans through nuclear annihilation and millions more on its war on the remaining humans.

As in the weeks to come, the metal skeletons, numbering in the hundreds of thousands, marches through the GATE, the metal skeletons didn't stop, as each army was sent to stop them, was annihilated.

The metal skeletons didn't stop, even when Emperor Molt ordered 'scorched-earth' tactics to be used. Of course, he doesn't know the metal skeletons are machines, and machines don't need either food, water or shelter to sustain themselves.

And as each day passes on, a new messenger arrives at the Senate tells of a new story of horror that has occurred in a village or town, before said messenger breaking down at the atrocities being committed by the metal skeletons.

The messengers give off terrifying eyewitness accounts of how the metal skeletons gave little to no mercy to anyone, human or demi-human, nobility or commoner, free or slave, the metal skeletons either slaughtered them or drag them away to death camps.

Mercy was not something that the metal skeletons knows. Even the Saderan Empire will not so far to commit genocide.

Each day, as a new story of horror is described, fear and desperation grips the Emperor and the Senate, as they use every tactic and method to slow down the genocidal metal skeletons, all without success and with steep price in blood of brave men.

Even calling on Hardy, the goddess of the underworld to save them, was fruitless, as her flame dragons, whilst did have some success, was no match for the metal skeletons.

To say the other gods are pissed at Hardy's shenanigans of opening the GATE, is a bit of an understatement. Understandable, considering that the metal skeletons is murdering their followers left, right and center.

And to make matters worse, as metal skeletons with appearance of humans, infiltrate Saderan society, and they wreak havoc among the Saderan populace, killing important Saderan figures of government and military, with nothing to stop the infiltrator. One infiltrator even manage killed Crown Prince Zoral, with his head being split opened by the infiltrator's bare hands.

By then, Molt knew that his empire will be destroyed, with no hope of pushing the metal skeletons back to their world, only hold long enough for people to escape north.

Eventually, Sadera was under siege by the metal skeletons and was burnt to the ground, killing Emperor Molt, as he desperately gather the remainder of his forces, most of the Praetorian Guard, to perform a rear guard action. Many people ran, but only a few manage to escape the merciless onslaught.

In the course of two months, nearly native population was exterminated, the few survivors, who were unfortunate to be captured, was sent to death camps to be exterminated.

The fortunate, few survivors who manage to escape, hide in caves of the mountains. And in this desperate situation: fate, luck, circumstance and the ancient adage of _'the enemy of my enemy is a friend'_ , would bring these people together, to survive and fight 'otherworldly metal monsters' from time to time.

Prince Diabo, now the last Emperor of now non-existent Saderan Empire; Princess Pina co Lada, leader of the Knights of the Rose Order; Panache and Hamilton, knights of the Rose Order; Lelei La Lalena, a enchantress prodigy; Tuka, the last of the high elves; Rory and Giselle, apostles of Emroy and Hardy respectively and Delilah, the last of the Warrior Bunnies.

A chapter of Falmart has ended, and new and horrific chapter of Saderan history has begun…

* * *

 **This is based off the Terminator films.**


	3. The Nuclear Test that Change Falmart

**The Nuclear Test that changed Falmart.**

* * *

When they arrived, the other side of the GATE was cold, even for some veterans who were posted in the more northern outposts of the Empire. And when scouting around, there was no settlements. Since there was no treasures to loot or people to enslave, so unsurprisingly, the Saderans were disappointed, and they began to set up camp.

Unfortunately for them, what they didn't know, is that on that day, is that the Soviet Union is going to test the world's largest bomb, the Tsar Bomba, a hydrogen bomb designed and capable of a blast yield of 100 megatons of TNT (though this is toned down to 50 megatons, due to the Kremlin's fear of the damage the nuclear fallout can cause, and potential international backlash if that happen).

And the Saderan Expeditionary Force's camp, was on top of ground zero, with the GATE nearby.

A specially modified Soviet Tu-95 strategic bomber carries the package to the target. And at 11:32AM (Moscow time), the Tsar bomba was detonated 4 km above ground zero and its destructive power, wipes the entirety Saderan Expeditionary Force, in an instant.

To makes matters worse (at least for the Saderan Empire), the GATE for a brief amount of time before being destroyed, acted as a funnel for the nuclear blast, sending the explosive, radioactive energy through to Falmart.

The Coda village and an Elven village was destroyed by the nuclear blast, and destroying a radius of up to 20 km.

For a few days, the Saderan Emperor and Senate was confused why they haven't heard from their armies beyond the GATE and Alnus garrison, and so send their vassal's armies to investigate.

And what they found… horrified them, even the most battle-hardened and most cruel of the soldiers and leaders.

Human and demi-human remains, blacken beyond identification. Whole villages, nothing more than ruins. Farmlands, burned to black ash.

The soldiers and leaders started getting sick and began dropping dead like flies within days of getting sick. The sickness gave no mercy and all were given equal treatment.

The signs were obvious from this sickness. Vomiting, diarrhea and hair loss was among the signs.

This confounded even the most prestigious and the most knowledgeable of mages, as they never seen this disease before, and they were getting sick themselves.

Unbeknownst to them, they were exposed to, and absorbed high levels of radiation and were suffering as a result of this.

Even the gods themselves, mostly the Elange, goddess of knowledge and Ral, the god of learning don't know how to heal their followers. They can only see them die, whilst suffering indescribable pain.

Wareharun, the Goddess of the forest and trees, weeps aloud like a mourner, as she saw the local forest of Alnus, burnt, with no tree within sight.

Soon it was common knowledge among the gods, that Hardy was responsible for this disaster. So, they stripped of her god abilities and cast her out, to be suffer an eternal punishment as a wandering, mourning hag, cursed to walk Falmart forever.

Meanwhile, rumors spread among the Saderan population that the people died or getting sick, was punishment from the gods for opening the GATE.

This rumor grew stronger and stronger, as sick soldiers return to their homes, and tell of the horrors that they witnessed. Eventually, people believe that Molt and his children lost the mandate of heaven by opening the GATE and thus... need to be eliminated.

So Casel El Tiberius, along with his supporters and with support of the Senate and some military officers, they overthrew Molt and murder him, and of his children and his closest friends and supporters. All except Zoral.

This began a civil war that lasted for five years, causing more destruction upon the Saderan Empire, with Casel El Tiberius emerging victorious, due to Zoral's military 'genius'.

He made all Saderan citizen swear an oath of loyalty to him and in his coronation speech, he vowed to never again will the Saderan Empire open another GATE, lest they receive the same wrath from the gods.

To this day, no one dares to go onto Alnus hill, lest they are for a quick death and to this day, there is wandering hag, still walking.

* * *

 **Well. This was dark. I read through some of GATE stories on Fan Fiction, and there's always that one commenter saying to nuke the Saderan Empire. Well, you see what some of the effects of nuclear bombs on the Saderan Empire.**

 **Anyway, part 2 of You're terminated! Story will be coming out soon… maybe.**


	4. You're Terminated! Pt 2

Falmart, was nearly devoid of intelligent life. The metal skeletons, rule the land, today and tomorrow. They have 'conquered' the Saderan Empire, its vassals and anyone who stand in their way. Conquer? More like extermination. Genocide. They exterminated nearly all human and demi-human. _Nearly_ , is the word, as there were a few remaining humans and demi-humans left alive, hiding from the relentless metal skeletons, in mountain caves.

The Saderan survivors, being led by Diabo El Caesar and Pina Co Lada, along with many others, form the 'Remnant' to fight the metal skeletons.

They used guerrilla tactics and crude, primitive bombs to destroy small groups of the metal skeletons, heavily relying on Rory and Giselle to distract and destroy the majority of metal skeletons.

The Remnant even have got some of the metal's skeletons weapons, which fired purple beams of light and are very powerful, but they found them heavy and unwieldy to the normal beings, only Orcs and Trolls can wield and use them. And they cannot reverse-engineer it, as it's extremely complicated, much to the angered frustration of Lelei.

However, the Remnant is more like a loose, situational alliance, always on the constant edge of being fractionalized, as the Remnant was made up of different species, with some having a deep distrust and resentment with one another (E.g. the Warrior Bunnies, led by Delilah, hate the humans for their war against them by the Saderan Empire.) and the Orcs and Trolls are mistrusted, as they wield the most power (i.e. the guns of the metal skeletons)

The only thing that was tying the Remnant together though, was the mutual hatred of the metal skeletons, who wanted to exterminate all of them.

The only permanent solution to this problem (well at least according to Pina), is to get a stronger outside force, and merge it with the Remnant and hope to the Gods that it will solve the problem of fractionalization.

But as if that ever going to happen. Never in their lifetime or their children's lifetime. If they have children. Or will it?

Because back on Earth, the human Resistance noticed a large, if strange, concentration of Terminators around a Roman-like structure.

Why is that? It's not like the Terminators and Skynet is suddenly interested in ancient Roman architecture, the Resistance's leadership thought to themselves.

They investigate by remotely hacking into a T-800 to see what's on the other side. They were shocked to discover that the structure was a portal to another world. A relatively undamaged world, with abundant resources. And they found out of the Remnant and how they were some of the last free beings fighting in Falmart.

Seeing that the Resistance and the Remnant, are one of the same, John Conner pushed the idea of going through the other side of the GATE, as Falmart is mostly unmolested and since the Terminators are centralized, relying orders from Skynet, the Resistance will have an easier time dealing them in Falmart, especially after destroying the GATE. And also if the GATE is the destroyed, Skynet may have to cease its nasty habit of sending infiltrators back in time to kill Resistance leaders. While there was initial resistance, the Resistance's leadership, decided and unanimously voted for, is to try and get through the other side of the GATE.

They came with a plan. The plan was simple. Stupidly suicidal, I (the author) might add, but it's a plan anyway and it's simple. The first part of the plan is that the Resistance will go in guns blazing, destroying all Terminators guarding the structure, so that everyone can get through. Once everyone through, the Resistance will blow the shit out of the GATE, using conventional explosives to destroy it, to prevent Terminator reinforcements from entering Falmart again.

A few days of preparation later, the plan was set, the explosives are primed, the Resistance are ready and there's no going back. They will go through the GATE… or die trying.

The battle starts, as the Terminators were caught by surprise and there was heavy causalities on the Resistance's side, but they push through the GATE and everyone got through. The Resistance set up the explosives.

But the there was a problem. The explosives have to detonate manually, under heavy Terminator fire. They just need a volunteer. One Resistance member, an older member by the name of Jayden Hawkins, bravely volunteers to activate the explosives.

The explosives destroy the GATE, Hawkins and any Terminator trying to stop Hawkins. And with it, seal the Terminators on Falmart, from Skynet because, when the GATE was destroyed, it cut off the Terminators from their central command.

The Resistance quickly began to make camp and made expeditions to liberate the extermination camps that the Terminators set up.

The prisoners of the camp reacted ecstatically to their liberators. Some kissed them their heroes. Others cried. Some are standing dumbfounded. All of whom, survive the horrors inflicted by the metal skeletons.

The Resistance's first encounter with Remnant, were positive, and they formed up, with the goal of destroying the Terminators and the long-term goal of establishing some semblance of order.

Eventually, all Terminators in Falmart were destroyed (unfortunately, Diabo was killed in the last battle with the Terminators) and together, all people, all beings, work hand in hand, to rebuild society. To build a new world, where people don't have to live in fear of a genocidal computer program.

And after twenty years, Falmart was on the technological level of the 1980 earth. The nation, the only nation on Falmart, is the United States of Falmart, with John Conner being its first president.

The constitution is heavily based on the U.S declaration of independence and constitution, but with some modifications in order to consider the cultural differences between Earth's humans and Falmart's humans and demi-humans. But the main point are:

 _We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all beings are created equal, that they are endowed with certain unalienable Rights, which among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness. The citizens of have the right to:_

 _1._ _The freedom of speech_

 _2._ _The freedom of religion_

 _3._ _The right to vote_

 _4._ _The right to peaceful assembly_

 _5._ _The abolishment of slavery_

(I, the writer, is too lazy to write the rest of the laws and regulations. But these are the main points to the Falmartian Constitution.)

The military, though 'small', about five million active personal (putting into consideration of Falmart's population and area of Falmart), is high trained and lavishly equipped with the latest weapons and equipment.

Despite the people having the right to worship any religion as they please (although the more extremist religious groups and cults are banned) most people in Falmart believe that religion is scam, mostly because where are their gods when the Terminators came through the GATE? Even Rory and Giselle, distance themselves from their godly patrons, viewing them as distanced and uncaring of their followers.

The capital city, (was built on the same spot as Sadera, but the name was changed in order to appease the Warrior Bunnies) was a marvel of multi-cultural and multi-race architecture, with liberal usage of marble, glass and steel, with modern engineering brought over by former-Resistance members.

Government was also similarly structured to the U.S Senate and House of Representatives, where the people have a say, what ideas and laws that they want to implement, etc.

And all people lived in Falmart in peace with each other, though there are the odd race riot every now and then. Mostly, except between the Saderans and the Warrior Bunnies. The Warrior Bunnies are a bit like Quebec wanting independence from Canada.

John Conner is still president of the USF, in his second term, is still guiding and leading it to a bright future. Hopefully, that later down the line, that future generations of Falmartians don't develop a computer program that wants to wipe out humanity, okay?

 **Next up: Murica! F*ck yeah!**


	5. Murica, fck yeah! Pt 1

**'Murica, f*ck yeah! Pt. 1**

* * *

January, 1963.

It was only a few months after the potentially world-ending Cuban missile crisis, when the United States, was attack by an unknown enemy, in the city of Miami.

At first, people thought that Florida was invaded by the Russians or the Cubans, but soon found out, that the invaders, is something else entirely different.

Though the Saderans were initially successful and kidnapped many people to be slaves, the majority of the expeditionary army was destroyed by US National Guard and US Air Force units (Even by armed civilians), and were pushed back towards the GATE, with up to 15,000 Saderans (humans and demi-humans) being captured.

The CIA does what it does best, and interrogates some of the Saderan prisoners and said Saderan prisoners reveal that they were sent by Emperor Molt to conquer new lands and people.

Meanwhile, the causalities for the US was shocking:

\- _1,500 killed (including 25 military)_

\- _500 injured, 200 critically injured (including 70 military, 0 critical)_

\- _200 missing (including 0 military)_

 _Total US casualties: 1,900_

The worse attack on US soil since the Pearl Harbor attack in 1941. JFK address to a nation in shock. To be honest, it was a rehash and restructuring of his earlier speech during the Cuban Missile Crisis, but nobody really cared.

 _Good evening my fellow citizens:_

 _Yesterday, the United States of America, was suddenly and deliberately attacked by unknown forces, now known as the Saderan Empire. I regret to inform you, that many civilians were killed, injured or captured._

 _Our unswerving objective, therefore, must be the neutralization of the Saderan Empire's offensive capabilities._

 _Although, this nation is opposed to war and we also true to our word, but neither the United States of America, nor the world community of nations, can tolerate deliberate attacks threats on the part of any nation, large or small._

 _My fellow citizens: let no one doubt that this is a difficult and dangerous effort on which we have set out. No one can see precisely what course it will take or what costs or casualties will be incurred._

 _Many months of sacrifice and self-discipline lie ahead-months in which our patience and our will, will be tested-months in which many threats and denunciations will keep us aware of our dangers. But the greatest danger of all would be to do nothing._

 _The path we have chosen for the present is full of hazards, as all paths are-but it is the one most consistent with our character and courage as a nation and our commitments around the world._

 _The cost of freedom is always high-and Americans have always paid it. And one path we shall never choose, and that is the path of surrender or submission._

 _Our goal is not the victory of might, but the vindication of right- -not peace at the expense of freedom, but both peace and freedom, here in this hemisphere, and, we hope, around the world. God willing, that goal will be achieved. Thank you and good night._

Everything moved quickly. General Westmorland was appointed commander of the US army in Falmart, which consist of:

\- _3 x Armored Divisions (1st, 2nd and 3rd)_

\- _5 x Infantry Divisions (1st, 4th, 5th, 9th and 23rd)_

\- _2 x Airborne Division (82nd and 101st)_

\- _5 x National Guard Infantry Divisions (26th, 28th, 30th, 38th and 42nd)_

\- _2 x Marine Infantry Division (1st and 5th)_

Along with the regular army and marines, there was the United States Special Forces units, like the Green Berets and United States Air Force air wings of helicopters, fighters, air support, photo reconnaissance and heavy bombers.

Reconnaissance by Green Beret units found that the land is not some dinky island, but a whole new continent (insert scene where corporate bigwigs are salivating at Falmart and its unexploited resources.)

Meanwhile, the Saderan prisoners are transferred to United States Penitentiary, in Atlanta, Georgia. They were treated by the prison guards and prisoners with disdain, contempt, even hate, especially the non-human beings.

Eventually, after two months of preparation and training, the USEAF (United States Expeditionary Army, Falmart) went through the GATE, after Westmorland gave a short speech.

The Saderan Garrison stationed at Alnus hill was destroyed and the USEAF engineers quickly went to work, building makeshift and temporary shelters, depots and airports, and fortifying the base.

Emperor Molt sent the Allied vassal armies, however, they was utterly crushed, before they even they were in sight of Alnus hill, through the use of long-range artillery and aircraft.

This is when Molt began his unpopular policy of scorched earth, hoping that it will make the Americans not go on the offensive. But in reality, he's burning his own bridges, both in the supply terms and popularity with the common people, as the United States has vast amounts of resources to burn.

The USEAF began to reconnaissance Falmart, using new technology and tactics to help with reconnaissance, using U-2 planes to get the lay of the land. But for on the ground reconnaissance, each recon teams consists of:

\- _2 x M151 4x4 Utility Truck (One armed with 1 x M2 Browning Machine Gun, the other armed with 1 x 106mm Recoilless Rifle)_

\- _2 x M35 6x6 Cargo Trucks (each armed with 2 x M2 Browning Heavy Machine Guns)_

\- _1 x M42 Duster Self-Propelled Anti-Aircraft Gun_

5th Recon team is the most famous of the recon team, as it stumble upon Coda village, making friendly contact with locals and later, a destroyed Elven village by a Flame Dragon, with one survivor, a young Elven girl named Tuka.

Bringing back Tuka, 5th Recon team, along with the village elder, ordered and organized the evacuation of Coda village, when 5th Recon team told the elder they'd encountered the Flame Dragon.

The 5th Recon Team's encounter with Rory, was strange to say the least. Not only, she dressed strangely, but she sat on Recon team leader's lap, but in a more perverted (And sexualized) sort of manner. Eventually, the Recon Leader move Rory off his lap, much to the laughter of the rest of the Recon team.

The 5th Recon Team's encounter with Flame Dragon was a nasty surprise to the U.S army, as the Flame Dragon killed some civilians, though they eventually driven the flame dragon off, using their the M42 Duster and the recoilless rifle, severely wounding the dragon by blinding it and blowing it left arm off.

Then a few days after the incident, the 5th Recon Team were assigned to escort Lelei, Tuka and Rory, so that they can sell dragon scales in Italica, only to find Italica besieged.

Pina co Lada thought to herself that she's cunning and she place the Recon Team on the south wall, much to the annoyance of everyone in the Recon team, who didn't want to take orders from her, especially when she's a Saderan princess and is a teenager, who is playing soldier.

Then the bandits came, and the Rose Knights and Italica's citizen defense, crumbled faster than you can say, 'you've got to be shitting me.' And Pina was a distraught 'how-could-my-brilliant-plan-fall-apart' kind of manner.

But thanks to quick communications, reinforcements came in Cobra attack helicopters, Hueys multi-role helicopter, M48 Patton Main Battle Tanks and M113 Armored Personnel Carriers, personally led by Westmorland's second-in-command, General Creighton Abrams.

Empresses Pina Co Lada, interviewed in 2000, remembers that day clearly, when she was a Princess and leader of the Rose Knights:

 _I place the Americans on the South wall, hoping that the bandits will be draw to that side, thinking it was undefended. I thought at the time, that I was a military genius. I was wrong, and the bandits attacked where we're really at our weakest, the East wall. At sunrise, they breached the walls and started killing soldiers and civilians, alike. I thought, this is the end. They [Americans] abandoned us. Then the American tanks, helicopters and infantry arrive, spewing fire to reign death and destruction upon the bandits. The 5th Recon Team attack the bandits with ferocity that I've never seen. When some of the bandits saw the American's vehicles, they knew the game was up. The ones [bandits] who are smart, surrendered, but the one who still resist, didn't last very long… One such group of bandits were turned into paste by a Cobra's guns. By the time the battle was over, I said to Hamilton, is this the same people that the Empire wanted to invade?_

Leader of the relief force, General Creighton Abrams, led negotiations with Italica's officials and Pina Co Lada, establishing an economic, political and mutual defense treaty between the United States and Italica.

Unfortunately, this was not told to the Rose Knights, who believed that Italica is still under siege, instead by the outworlders, and slight miscommunication results in the 'regrettable' deaths of the majority of the Rose Knights, because their temporary CO, Bozes tried to attack the US soldiers guarding the road, only to end up having a 7.62 round right through her noggin.

When she found out what happened, Pina was furious with Abrams, accusing him and his men of breaking the treaty.

But Abrams pointed out that the treaty's belligerents are only the United States and Italica, and the Rose Knights doesn't count. Plus the fact that the Rose Knights attack first and the US soldiers shot in self-defense.

This made Pina first realized that she's powerless to stop the Americans. The only hope is to go to their leaders and negotiate a 'peace with honor'.

Pina, along with Hamiliton, Tuka, Rory and Lelei became Representatives from Falmart and the Saderan Empire, to be brought to Washington D.C.

* * *

 **Pt.2 will be coming up soon...**


	6. Murica, fck yeah! Pt 2

'Murica, f*ck yeah! Part 2

They arrived through the GATE and along the route to the closest air base, there was protester along the route to the airport, calling the Saderan representatives, murders, rapists, perverts, anything and everything that's associated with evil and vile actions.

The representatives from 5th Recon Team, Falmart and the Saderan Empire then flew in an aircraft.

Along the way to Washington D.C, the representatives were taught world, more specifically, American history. The Saderan look in surprise at the fact that the United States was a republic, with strong democratic values.

But they look in horror as they saw a film of the atomic bombing of Nagasaki, but was more shocked that the United States has hundreds of these weapons, which are a dozen times more powerful than the bomb in the film. The 5th Recon XO, sums up:

 _'There are some people who want to use these weapons against you. And we could do that.'_

Pina realized that if the Empire has to survive, is to make peace with the United States, because she envisioned the US using a nuclear weapon on Sadera, killing everyone in the capital.

Once they'd landed, the Saderan representatives are sent to meet the U.S leadership, while the Falmart representatives are sent to the U.S House of Representatives.

Rory was interesting, but Tuka and Lelei were the real show stoppers, as elves and mages were the stuff of Tolkien and such.

Of course, the KGB observed from a distance, observing the representatives.

They could kidnap the Saderan and Falmartian representatives, and they will if ordered. But the risk was too high, as the representatives are watched 24/7 and protected by Secret Service bodyguards.

And besides, if the kidnap attempt fail and everyone figure out that the Russians did it, it will cause such a massive shitstorm that will make the Cuban Missile Crisis a playground scuffle and Khrushchev will be booted out for this failure.

So the KGB just observed.

The Saderan representatives met important US leaders.

Pina can describe JFK as idealistic, charismatic and someone to look up to, something she want emulate (And fails at doing at it).

However, Pina see Johnson as intimidating, politically savvy and unlike JFK, willing to do almost anything to achieve his goals, a Machiavellian.

(AN: of course Pina and gang did see other important US officials, but ain't got time for that!)

Meanwhile in Falmart, the USEAF officially begins the policy of 'Hearts and Minds', by accepting refuges (but making sure that said refugees aren't Saderan spies) and building towns to shelter, trade, etc.

This increase the Americans' prestige, both on Falmart and on Earth, especially when media sent back video of American soldiers helping Falmartian refugees. And the media vilify the Saderan Empire, for its heartlessness against its people with its scorched earth campaign.

The USEAF is also getting an upgrade in their infantry weapons, with the now famous M16A1 assault rifle, replacing the M14 battle rifle.

Progress and there were hopes of a peace talk by pro-peace senator in the Saderan Senate.

Then the 'Sadera incident' occurred and with, quickly destroyed any chance of the Saderan Empire of a negotiated peace treaty.

The 'Sadera incident' involved an idiotic crown prince, some enslaved American citizens and some very angry American soldiers and journalists. What can possibly go wrong? Well for the Saderans, very, very wrong.

The results? Successfully rescued American citizens, dead Saderan soldiers, Zoral being a punching bag and journalist snapping the photos that defines the Saderan-American War.

When newspapers show photos of American citizens are being used as sex slaves, as war trophies, this enrage the American populace and further galvanize support for the continuation of war.

This forced (by a very angry populace and senators) President JFK to tell everyone that under no circumstances, should the United States will not accept a conditional surrender (He really hope for the Saderans to accept conditional surrender . but to say this in front of everyone, will be political suicide). Only an unconditional surrender will be accepted, nothing less.

JFK pressures Westmorland to execute an offensive operation against the Saderan Empire, which Westmorland complied, which begins in the complete destruction of military and political centers in Sadera, including the Sadera Palace.

Then, using Italica as a jumping off point, this followed quickly by a week-long, shock-and-awe campaign, with US troops and tanks capturing Rondel, Bellnahgo and Knappnai in the north.

The southern phase is the deployment of troops in Clan Elbe's territory (with permission from Duran), guaranteeing them their independence from Sadera.

This cuts the Saderan Empire off from their western possessions.

This cause panic among the Senators and the Imperial Household, especially when they heard that the US will only accept an unconditional surrender.

Pina knew that the Americans were not fucking around this time, and knew the destructive power that the Americans wield, and she begins gathering supporters, becoming the 'Peace' faction, in hopes that she can changes the Americans' minds.

Meanwhile, reports of attacks on Saderan POWs held at United States Penitentiary, had spiked, forcing the prison's administration, to forcibly separate the POWs from the rest of the prison's populace.

Then the USAEF then captured Sadera. The capture of Sadera was so easy, they simply just waltz into Sadera. Without a single shot fired, as every Saderan soldier knew of the Americans' power and they surrendered.

This was the last straw, as the Peace faction, led by Pina Co Lada, was forced to arrest Molt and try to make peace with the Americans, but her older half-brother, Zoral El Caesar, along with his friends and supporters, retreats to the mountains and forest, to conduct a scorched-earth, guerilla warfare against the American 'occupiers' and Saderan 'traitors'.

This is where the American-Saderan War gets controversial, well, at least on the American POV.

Air Force General, Curtis LeMay, suggested and heavily advocated a bombing strategy against the Saderans who still resisting, that's reminisce of his WW2 bombing campaign of Japan: Low-level bombing against Zoral's faction by heavy bombers, with liberal usage of incendiary, high-explosive bombs and some usage of Agent Orange.

LeMay sums up with: _'let's bomb them [Saderan War Faction] back to the Stone Age.'_

Although JFK and LeMay, held disdain for each other, JFK approved of such heavy bombing, it guaranteed minimal American and Saderan civilian casualties and it guaranteed a quick victory in Falmart, which will boost his election chances in 1964.

The bombing campaign of the Saderan War Faction, destroyed any supplies, supporters and morale of Zoral's faction, and the bombings kill Zoral, as he was burnt alive by napalm.

Of course, while they're at it, they bomb the shit out of the flame dragons, with some help from gunboat planes and artillery. (THERE IS NOT SUCH THING AS OVERKILL IN THE US OF A!)

Though the bombing is successful, however this was debated, both in Congress and at home.

 _'Why such heavy-handed approach, when victory was around the corner?'_ was the question on everyone's lips.

The answer by military officials is 'yes, it was heavy-handed. We could win with such liberal use of bombs.' But by that point, no one gave a shit about heavy bombing, just thankful that the Saderan Empire will no longer attack anyone, and that no one is going home in body bags no more.

Eventually, the newly crowned Emperess, Pina and President JFK, signed a peace treaty, ending the Saderan-American War. Some point stipulates that, Sadera is allowed a small military and police force and must pay a fixed amount to the USA as war reperations (Sadera is still paying it, even in 2018).

Meanwhile, Molt was sentenced to life imprisonment for war crimes and crimes against humanity, committed against the United States. He was imprisoned in a secret high-max prison (to avoid prisoner lynching or such) and he died due to poor health and a broken heart (by Pina's 'betrayal') in 1968.

Queen (retitled, as the word 'Emperor' or 'Empress' is something repulsive, especially the Americans) Pina, along with her Peace allies, begins the long, and complex task of rebuilding the retitled, Kingdom of Sadera that was reduced in size and pay reparations to the USA, through cold, hard cash or giving mining licenses to american companies to mine Sadera's resources.

The Warrior Bunnies, was allowed to re-establish their own homeland, as a republic, due to the 'betrayal' of Truuyle (later historical evidence and revisionist historians.) and American political influence.

JFK's support, already moderate from his strong response in the Cuban Missile Crisis, was strengthen by his strong response to the Saderan-American war, leading to his re-election in 1964 and being considered one of the best presidents due to his later reforms of the USA.

Meanwhile, with the resources of Falmart, (such resources such as metals, grains and oil) enabled the United States becomes the world's greatest superpower, advancing in all walks of life, in technology, social reform and the economy.

America had more resources to combat the Communist scourge and reform their own foreign policy, allowing democratically elected governments to come into power.

More resources meant that America can spend more on technology, the Americans won the space race when they placed the man on the moon in 1969 and even establish a base soon after in 1971 under President Richard Nixion.

Meanwhile in America's greatest nemesis, the Soviet Union, it leader, Khrushchev was replaced by a hardliner, who increased the spending on the USSR's military to tray and match the USA, but will never match the USA, due to the USA's limitless resources from the USA, her allies, both on Earth and on Falmart and technological advantage.

Ridiculous military spending, coupled with the fact the USSR was constantly embarrassed by the inferior Mujahideen in the Afghan War (lasting from 1979-1984) and increased unrest due to the two aforementioned reason in the USSR and USSR puppets, only quickened the dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1984, which was much more bloodier than anyone suspected, as it caused a civil war, lasting from 1984-1991 at 10-20 million casualties.

With the dissolution of the USSR, it help led to rapid reunification of Korea, Vietnam and Germany, all three being economic, politically and military allies of the USA

Today, the USA is the one, the only, hyper-power, with the greatest military on Earth and it's influence can be felt everywhere.

There's no 9/11 (due to the Afghan Northern Alliance winning the Afghan Civil War), no war in Iraq or Afghanistan and certainly there's political toxicity, it's not as bad as OTL. Even some of the most authoritarian regimes are progressing to becoming democracies, one way or another.

* * *

Next chapter: maybe something to do with Kiaserreich perhaps? or maybe Nuclear Gandhi?

Edit No.1: change the ending. I relieved it was a shitty ending and I f*cking hate it.


	7. Civilization, Nuclear Gandhi

**_'Our words are backed… WITH NUCLEAR WEAPONS!' – Mahatma Gandhi_**

* * *

As they matched through the GATE, the Saderans saw this city, and it was a strange mixture of different architecture, with buildings that can meld in Sadera, yet mixed with such strange buildings in this strange world. What they didn't know, is they attacked the nation that's the Republic of India.

The Indian garrison stationed in New Delhi (the 11th Indian infantry regiment and the 201st Fighter Interceptor Squadron) responded quickly upon the GATE's appearance, quickly evacuated civilians with the 2.5 km radius of the GATE in order to draw the Saderans out, before cutting them off from the GATE, so they can't escape.

The Saderan Expeditionary Force march out, the Indians patiently wait, like a hunter watching his prey moves into the trap.

Then the battle of New Delhi began, with the leaders of the Saderan Expedition (Lord Colt and General Tiberius) being the first Saderans to die, by having their heads blown off by anti-material sniper rifles. Then all hell broke loose on the poor, dumb sons of bitches.

The Saderans were mere laughing stock to the Indian military, who beat them back with main battle tanks, missiles and guns, uttering smashing the Expeditionary Force.

The event wasn't being taken serious, with pilots from the 201st and anti-aircraft gunners from the 11th even calling it 'The Great Saderan Turkey Shoot'.

The Indians suffered zero, zilch fatal causalities, while having a dozen case of non-fatal injuries. This is due to advanced equipment, and the usage of appropriate and flexible urban military tactics and command.

The Saderans suffered 200,000 human and demi-human causalities (not counting those who are captured and being tortured for information by the Indian Republic Internal Security Police, which around 20,000, with most of them being sent to high-max prison).

Gandhi (called 'The Eternal Leader' due to the fact that he's immortal) was a pacifist for of most the time, if not all of his existence, being peaceful. I emphasis the word 'most', unless you count him and his nation being attacked first or a nation piss Gandhi off.

Well, if some upstart nation/s decided to fuck with India… then Gandhi goes fucking mental, in which ends in the aggressor nation/s nuclear devastation and quick subjugation by a quick visit by the Indian Army.

This results India being the only hyper power in the world, with few able to stand against him (not that they want to stand against him).

Because one time, while India was on its way to a hyper power, the allied nations of the United States, United Kingdom, Russia and China, decided to gang up on India (for reasons no one really knows to this day) in the 'Indian War'. But India won, due to many factors from the various allied leaders' general incompetence to India's undeniable technological advantage.

This often led to smaller, weaker nations to either switch sides and allied themselves with India or Finlandize themselves to India.

So it's bad mistake to attack India, as attacking a trigger-happy Gandhi and his extremely advanced and powerful nation, who are living in the modern age and had already researched and processed nuclear weapons… yeah… shit's not going to end well is it?

The day after Saderan Expeditionary Force was devastated, Gandhi declared war on the Saderan Empire, citing the attack on New Delhi as an act of 'total aggression'.

An Indian expeditionary force under General Taranjit Singh, who brought mid-range ballistic nuclear missiles, along with conventional military forces, are marched through the GATE. Also India's allies, the Republic of Japan, the Republic of Indonesia and the Republic of the Philippines, sent volunteer expeditionary forces to help the Indian expedition.

As soon as General Taranjit Singh establish a foothold in Falmart and build a base, he conduct a lighting shock and awe campaign. Indians caught the Allied Vassal Armies flat-footed and destroying them on open battle.

The speed of the capturing of Saderan territory by the 'Outworlders', terrified the Saderans, who are panicking and doing everything and anything to stop the Outworlders, only for the plans to spectacularly blow up in the Saderan's fucking faces and at the cost of many brave men.

The flame dragons wasn't even worth it, as they were are large, slow, flying target practice for jet planes of the Republic of India's air force. Though they're surprising resistant to 20mm bullets, they were taken down by heat-seeking missiles.

Even hiring bandits to cause havoc behind the Outworlder's lines failed, as

Territory up to the village of Coda, was under Indian control. Running out of options at this point, as the Outworlders destroyed everything of military value (barracks, supply depots, etc.), the Saderans decided to at least try diplomacy, with the goal of acquiring a peace treaty between the Saderan Empire and the Outworlders.

It was decided that Saderan Senator, Cicero La Moltose; Saderan Princess, Pina co Lada and Pina's Rose Knights to be representatives for the peace treaty with the 'Outworlders'.

They arrived at the Outworlder base, under a white flag. When asked, the Saderans said thet they come in peace and they represent the Saderan Empire and want a peace treaty.

General Singh said that he has no powers concern that area and that the Saderans, need to meet with 'The Eternal Leader' if they want a peace treaty. (Singh has a good hunch that the peace treaty won't happen.)

So General Singh sent the Saderan representatives, Falmartian representatives whom the Indians have encountered or rescued along the way, (If you're wondering who they are, they just basically Lelei, Rory, Myuute and Tuka) and Indian military personnel to make sure they didn't caused trouble.

Cicero, Pina and a good amount of Rose Knights came to India's capital, on behalf of the Saderan Empire, in hopes of negotiated peace with the Republic of India.

The Falmartian representatives are less on politics and more seeing India as a whole.

They both find India a strange nation, at least politically. It has elements of democracy, while having elements of autocracy at the highest level, with Gandhi being the undisputed autocratic leader of the Indian Republic.

They find India, a model society, where everyone treated one another with respect, regardless of social standing and everyone is considered equal, regardless of color, sex, religion, nationality, ethnicity, etc.

They see that the Indians wear strange clothing.

Then they see an Indian Republic military parade. The Saderan representatives more or less shitting their pants (or was it togas?) in terror, as they see the countless iron elephants (main battle tanks), iron creatures (various vehicles), troops in strange clothing with iron staffs (soldiers with assault rifles) and iron arrows (fighter jets) march, drove and fly past the cheering, flag-waving crowd.

The Saderan representatives were shitting a bit more, when one of their Indian security detail assigned to them said that the military forces that participate in the march (500,000), was a small fraction of the Indian military (I think the strength of the Indian military is around 30 million, perhaps?)

But to the Falmartian representatives? They're impressed that a small fraction of the Indian military can have that much firepower.

But they came to do one thing: make peace with India. So after the military parade, they went to 'The Eternal Leader'.

They can see Gandhi and his court attendants (even the highest ranking ministers) apart from the guards, is dressed simply, with the only exception (that creeps the Rose Knights out), is the liberal use of skulls of India's past enemies as decorations, both on the clothing and throughout the court.

To be honest, the Saderans had no chance in Hell to negotiate a peace treaty with Gandhi, because when Cicero and Pina tried to put out their terms to make negotiate peace, on 'equal terms', This Gandhi when starts laughing at the both of them.

When asked why he just laughed, Gandhi responded that the Saderan Empire is not even close to being equal to India.

That's when Bozes and a few Rose Knights loses all patience, and the insult to their empire is the last straw for them, and they tried to attack Gandhi, to which his guards responded by putting very big holes into them and, turning them into Chef Boyardee's beef spaghetti, extra chunky.

The surviving Saderan representatives were subsequently arrested on the perhaps trumped up charges of attempted assassination of Gandhi, under the guise of formatting a peace treaty.

Enraged by this attempt on his life, Gandhi ordered Singh to _'finish the Saderans off,'_ as he quoted.

And thus several days later, the nukes came coming upon Sadera (though they allow innocent civilians within the nuclear blast and fallout radius, time to escape). Sadera has a special 15 Mt 'Smiling Buddha' nuclear missile, with a few 5 Mt nuclear missiles following behind. Sadera was baptized in the holy fire that's NUCLEAR EXPLOSIONS!

The captured Saderan representatives (the ones who're still alive) died of shocked grief or committed suicide (Pina being the ones to attempt suicide), at seeing their home and families being wiped out, while helplessly watching the nuclear devastation, live on television.

The Sadera government and military in Sadera was utterly and violently decapitated, with Molt, Diabo, Zoral and all important figures in the Saderan military and government was turned into nothing more than piles of radioactive ash.

The Indian expedition (was strength in a short amount of time, from 500,000 to 3 million by the end of three months) quickly fill the Falmartian power vacuum, to avoid Falmart falling into banditry and anarchy, and to realigned the output of raw resources towards New Delhi (liberating slaves and killing slave owners and slave traders along the way).

The rest of the Falmartian cities and countries (especially Sadera's former puppets) was terrified at the display of power that Gandhi processed, and they proceed to obsessively kowtowing towards Gandhi and doing exactly what New Delhi says, swapping for new, more powerful puppet masters, and hopping to the gods, that they don't get nuclear missiles shove up where the sun doesn't shine.

Pina becomes one of Gandhi's many concubines. She's tasting the bitter medicine that many nations that Sadera subjugated (but to be honest to you readers, she's getting fair treatment. She's getting the Ritz treatment compared to Zoral's slave-concubines).

Though, Rory was one of the more willing concubine, as she sees Gandhi as a just leader, who bring justice to the downtrodden and punishment to the wicked that is Sadera's elite (Also, she's far away from that bitch goddess Hardy, so that's a bonus).

The area surrounding Sadera, after a few short years of the nuclear devastation, the area was resettled, this time, by Indians and the city was built atop of the ashes of Sadera.

Now the era is defined as a 'Pax Indica', an era of peace, prosperity and justice (and definitely not under the threat of nuclear extermination) in both worlds, under 'The Eternal Leader', Mahatma Ghandi.

* * *

This is not meant to insult the historical Gandhi. The Gandhi in this story is based on the Gandhi depicted in Civilization video game series, in which a bug caused Gandhi from peaceful pacifist to nuke-obsessive WARMONGER. The developers thought this was funny and it's staple in the Civilization series.

This is based off the Civilization video game series.

AN: I will be working on a Kaiserreich + GATE oneshot. It will just take awhile.


	8. Kaiserreich Pt1

**Thus, Kaiserreich fought here!**

* * *

February 5th, 1936. Despite the ongoing financial crisis that is caused by the Berlin stock market crash (subsequently known as 'Black Monday'), people continues on with their lives, from one day to the next.

And February 5th seems to be going to be ordinary day, in an ordinary month, in an ordinary year, as the world continues it graceful path, as it always had.

Fate however, like in the first Weltkrieg, will say otherwise to such normality.

Inter-Dimensional Tunnels or IDTs (also known as GATEs) help connect the previously unknown Saderan Empire and Falmart, to our Earth. And the Saderans attacked the following nations.

The Saderans attacked Berlin (the German Empire).

The Saderans attack Paris (the Commune of France).

The Saderans attacked Algiers (the French Republic).

The Saderans attacked Ottawa (the Dominion of Canada).

And the Saderans attacked Tokyo (the Empire of Japan).

The respective Saderan expeditions' successes varied, but by the end of the day, the Saderan expeditions will be destroyed.

The combined casualties of the various nations? 15,000 killed and wounded, and 5,000 believed to have been kidnapped by the Saderans.

The combined casualties of the Saderan expeditions? 800,000 killed, 200,000 captured and 300,000 believed to have escape through the GATEs.

Reports and accounts of Saderan soldiers kidnapping, robbing, raping and murdering innocent civilians, who are minding their own business, enraged both the international community.

Of course, war crimes committed against Saderan military personnel, such as summary execution of surrendering or wounded Saderan military personnel, was either ignored or glossed over.

The respective nations' intelligence services interrogate (with cases of torture) the surviving Saderan POWs, especially those of high-value (generals, other high-ranking officers and nobles).

And the treatment of POWs varied greatly, from the somewhat mild treatment of the Dominion of Canada's POWs camp, to the inhumane and horrific experimentation of Saderan military personnel, by one of the Empire of Japan's special biological and chemical weapons unit, Unit 731.

Again, accounts of said accounts are ignored or glossed over.

And each nation quickly secured their respective GATEs, placing machine guns, armoured cars, tanks and artillery, just in case that the Saderans decided to attack again.

Each of the nation declared war on the Saderan Empire, citing the 'undeclared aggression by the Saderan Empire' as a large factor.

They all say that they sending their troops to 'liberate our citizens' or that some other bullshit reasons, but like with all wars, all belligerents have 'wheels within wheels' reasons to why they want to go through their respective GATEs.

Syndicalist France saw this as an opportunity to spread syndicalism, and in the process, become the de facto leader of Syndicalism (the Union of Britain and Oswald Mosley will beg to differ on that idea).

The Dominion of Canada and the French Republic saw this as an opportunity to gain potentially limitless resources, before they liberate their respective homelands from the Syndicalist scum.

And the German Empire and the Empire of Japan saw this as expanding their influence and holdings.

The Commune of France, and the Empire of Japan were the first to go through their GATEs, each sending a division through their GATEs, quickly setting up bases.

The Commune of France's GATE is located near the town of Rondel, while the Japanese is located west of the Inland Sea. Both quickly set up bases, fought off Saderan attempts to dislodge them and spread their zone of influence (while attempting to dislodge the other's sphere of influence).

Meanwhile, the governments of Dominion of Canada, the French Republic and the German Empire however, were more hesitant to send troops in, given to the recent economic crisis.

This however, angered their respective populace against the governments, as they cry out for justice for those killed on February 5th.

Deciding to take the initiative, the Germans invite the Canadians and the Free French to Casablanca, to discuss the current situation they'd find themselves in. Though hesitant, the Canadians and the French Republicans decided to go along with the Germans and see what they want.

Once in Casablanca, the German representatives, led by Foreign Minister Konstantin von Neurath, laid out a deal with the Canadians and French Republicans. The treaty proposed something that is mutual defense treaty against the Syndicalist nations (and technically the Saderan Empire), and a mutual economics treaty that allow technological exchanges.

The Canadians and the French Republicans were interested, but highly suspicious of the German's offer. After all, they went to war against the Germans a generation ago. The French Republicans even more so, as the Germans hold part of the mainland, and the average Frenchman doesn't like dealing with the Germans.

The faction of the signed treaty will be called the 'Coalition'.

The British and French syndicalist nations heard about this, they decried this treaty, calling it a 'Pact with the Devil' (If the Devil spoke German, wears a Pickelhaube and eats sausage and sauerkraut every day).

To which Winston Churchill, famous British alternate history author, famously quipped: _"If the Saderans invaded Hell, we would make at least a favorable reference to the Devil in the Canadian House of Commons."_

One month later, the Coalition armies assembled at their respective GATEs, marched in.

* * *

 **AND CUT! This the first part, so the second part will come sooner or later.**


	9. Kaiserreich Pt2

**Kaiserreich Pt. 2 (or this is blatant anti-Syndicalist propaganda?)**

The Coalition Armies arrived through their respective GATEs, and to be surprised that all of their GATES, were all located in close proximity with each other, with the GATEs located at Alnus hill.

The Coalition armies have beaten off the Allied Vassal armies in the 'Second Battle of Alnus Hill'.

Oh, as part of the Coalition agreement, technological exchanges and intelligence co-operation between the three belligerents increased over time.

Soon, the Canadians is looking at coal-to-oil synthetization, German armored fighting vehicles and equipment.

The German Empire is looking at the British ideas of combine arms doctrine, the universal tank laid out by British military officer, J.F.C Fuller.

And National France is looking at the best, most efficient ways towards maximizing production from Germany and resource extraction of their limited resources from Canada, while also looking at superior firepower doctrines that's advocated by Charles de Gaulle.

Anyways, let's look at the Coalition's expeditionary force. Each national expeditionary force has their own nominal commander, but they do overall commander to coordinate the three armies.

The Canadians and the National French, will never agree for a German general to head the role, so it was decided that Canadian General, Sir Arthur Currie will be expeditionary commander. He was chosen because he's shown to be a talented commander in the First Weltkrieg, thus respected by both sides and to make the Canadians to shut up and stop bitching about not having a say in the government.

The German Empire's expeditionary force was the largest of the Coalition, being made up of an entire field army, led by General Gerd von Rundstedt. Not only that, Germany's expeditionary force is perhaps the best equipped out of the Coalition forces.

However, military training and doctrine is slightly stagnant, due to German army head, Field Marshall August von Mackensen, though he was soon replaced by Field Marshall Werner von Bloomberg, who began to reform the Imperial German Army, but the reforms will take time, time they may not have…

The French Republic's expeditionary force meanwhile is perhaps the smallest, consisting of one field corps and led by Lieutenant-General Jean Tassigny.

It's perhaps the most lethargic of the three Coalition belligerents, with them only doing garrison duty, and maybe some small offensives.

The reason why they didn't send in more troops to support an offensive in Falmart, is due to the very real fear that Native French Africans (especially Algerians and Moroccans) will see this as the perfect opportunity to revolt, especially when consider a good percentage of the National French Army and the French Foreign Legion, is on the other side of the GATE.

The Germans offered to send colonial troops from Deutsch-Mittelafrika to help garrison National France (much to Herman Goering's annoyed furor), but the National French government 'politely' (as a Frenchmen could towards a German) declined the offer, preferring to expand their French Foreign Legion to garrison French North Africa.

The Dominion of Canada's expeditionary force, was led by Lieutenant-General Bernard Montgomery, with an over-strengthened army corp. The Canadian expeditionary force, was the most active and most aggressive out of the Coalition, using 'Combined Arms' doctrine to great effect, capturing large parts of Saderan territory in the first few weeks.

The occupation of Saderan territory by Coalition forces is certainly an upgrade for Falmartians. The Coalition provided free healthcare, education, housing and employment (the Coalition want better infrastructure) and, as long as the Falmartians are obey the Coalition's standards of laws, they will survive and even thrive (as long a person isn't a bandit, slave trader or gang member, then if they are, they're fucked, either by public hanging or firing squad).

The Coalition made propaganda films that showcase the hospitality, especially Canadian hospitality towards the Falmartians, for the folks back home.

It was to bring a bit of news and information on the troops and Falmart, and to help with portray Falmartians as more as being with real feelings, and less of the rapacious, half-human, monstrosities, who do nothing but rape, murder and steal, like that American author (was it H.P Lovecraft?) who loves to concocted in his xenophobic sci-fi horror novels about Falmart.

And the existence of demi-humans (later on, demi-gods) will be a source of contention, both by biologist, evolution scientists, religious figures, etc. for many years.

Meanwhile however, things cannot be said for the Commune of France's expeditionary force, as the Commune of France meanwhile, well… they might as well have shot themselves in the foot.

The Commune of France's Expeditionary Force, is mostly made up of militia units. Though they are well-motivated and somewhat decently-equipped, the militias' are badly organized and uncoordinated (at any military unit that's higher than a battalion-level), and are poorly trained and disciplined.

To make matters worse, most of the mid to high-ranking officers in the Commune of France's militia, was promoted due to their political connections, rather than their military competence and merit.

Thus, Commune of France's militia suffered some embarrassing and humiliating defeats at the hands of the Saderans, such as the battle of Knappnai, where talented Saderan military officer, Crassus Tiberius Constantine, was able to outmaneuver the French Syndicalists, time after time in the battle.

Rather than looking at what when wrong and how they can improve, they might as well have said, 'just throw more brave men into the fray!'

As a result, the Commune of France became a laughing stock to the world.

And also, Public Relations? The Commune of France never heard of that term, because in Soviet Russia… (Shit, wrong timeline).

Although the Commune of France did set up the short-lived 'Commune of Falmart' puppet regime, with the goal of 'Liberating the suffering proletariats from the ruling bourgeoisie'. Although they did some good, by liberating slaves, the Commune of Falmart however, often taking from the very people they're claimed that they're liberating, often with the use of violence.

It didn't help the fact that the militia units, committed one of the most atrocious war crimes, 'The Rondel Massacre' or 'The Rape of Rondel'.

Rondel was a medium-sized town, famous due to its deep connections with magic. However, it will be soon be famous (or on a more correct term, infamous) for war crime committed by the Commune of France.

However, most of Rondel's magicians are masters of sorcery and alchemy. So along with the local Rondel citizen militia and some Saderan units, they resist the Commune of France's militia for one and a half months, before being forced to surrender due to low food and water supplies, with the most experienced magicians evacuating.

Frustrated at the thought it was going to be another easy victory, the Commune of France militia went on a rampage, and in one month, militia units raped, looted and murdered through the town, killing over 20,000 men, women and children, both humans and demi-humans.

There were case of French Syndicalist militia men and officers, challenge one another to obtain 100 Falmartian foreskins or breasts (after raping the women).

The reason why it became international public knowledge (despite the Commune of France's best efforts to cover it up), was due to one person, a famed Spanish double agent, Juan Pujol García.

García also known by the codename 'Garbo' by his Canadian spymasters, was working undercover as a Commune of France mid-ranking intelligence officer. It was meant to be a low-key intelligence operation, updating the Coalition of the French Syndicalist military's disposition and strength.

 _'This was no battle. It was… I can't describe it, it's scene of how low humans' depravity can go. In my mind, I thought: I had to do something about this_. _The people of the civilised world must know this…_ ' – A quote from García's interview about intelligence exploits, with Canadian interviewer Ronald Regan in the mid-1980s.

And something he did, García quietly and covertly take photos and write detailed evidence in a notebook, building enough evidence to support. He even manage to rescue a young sorceress by the name of Lelei La Lalena from sexual assault, who gave testimony which he wrote down.

When he had had built enough evidence, he and Lelei conveniently disappeared and when they re-appeared again, García leaked overwhelming evidence about the massacre to various international newspapers.

The news of the Rondel Massacre shocked the world, and destroyed what's left of the Commune of France's reputation. Many nations condemned the French Syndicalists, none more so, than the Union of Britain.

Now, many people (including those from other syndicalist countries and in Falmart) that the Commune of France and its puppet is no better, and perhaps, even worse than the Saderan Empire.

And also, after the 'Saderan War' and the larger 'Second Weltkrieg', the Commune of France's military, will be the butt end of many dark jokes for many years, at how they can't defeat an inferior enemy, that are literally armed with swords and spears, but yet they can massacre defenseless women and children.

This leads many countries and people with Syndicalist ideology, turning away from the Commune of France, and towards the Union of Britain as an example of Syndicalism.

This unintentionally helps discredit many politicians with pro-French Syndicalist political views, including America syndicalist, Paul Mattick.

Oh, speaking of America, the Second Civil War broke out. Since most nation that may want to help their respective faction was busy with the whole GATE thing, nobody got foreign aid from those major powers (apart from the Union of Britain, who brought supplies and volunteers to the Combined Syndicates of America).

Under General MacArthur, the United States of America won the war, and began an internal policy of 'guided democracy' (Meaning that while still having elements of democracy, there is a military and political strongman leading the country for life that has the final say), while purging political heretics (mostly Syndicalists and any people who dare criticize the new regime change).

Also, Huey Long is Secretary of the Treasury, and one of MacArthur's most important lieutenants (due to both MacArthur and Huey Long seeing that the Syndicalist as a common threat, so to fight for a common goal, and thus, the American Union States were never born).

Along with some important lieutenants, such as Dwight D. Eisenhower as Secretary of Defense, William Pelley as Secretary of Culture and J. Edgar Hoover as Secretary of National Intelligence Security (just to name a few of MacArthur's lieutenants), they turned the United States of America, into being a pseudo-National Populist state, where most political freedoms is still in place, as long one doesn't criticize MacArthur's core policies (racism is toned down as well, due to African-American and other minorities' surprising military performance in the Second American Civil War, but there's some prevalent racism, particularly in the south).

Most people who were of moderate left-wing standing, GTFO of the US, and seek refuge in the Dominion of Canada (except the Syndicalists, who fled to Syndicalist Mexico).

While we at it, let's update you with important news on Earth.

Spain is doing its best to being a clusterfuck before being burning itself to the ground, with Kingdom of Spain, CNT-FAI and Carlist Spain all vying for Spain. The Spanish Civil War will last for five years, and cost the lives of three million Spaniards.

Meanwhile in Asia, Baron Roman von Ungern-Sternberg had gone batshit crazy (if he wasn't crazy enough) and along with Tibet, declares war on the Xinjiang Clique, Ma Clique and Shanxi Clique, all at the same time (this will end well).

Russia is again in another civil war (really, Russia? Civil war again?), with Soviet Russia, Don-Kuban Union, Alash Orda and the Russian Republic all fighting one another.

Okay, but I getting detracted from the main event, the reason why we're all here. So let's get back to Falmart.

Picking off from where we left off, Italica residents heard of the massacre of Rondel from fleeing refugees. Fearing the same fate that Rondel had will befall onto Italica, Saderan Princess Pina co Lada, had ordered Italica residents to strengthen and fortify the defenses.

Then the Coalition came in, and asked to be let in.

Now, like any sane and paranoid person in that situation, they said 'no' (due the fact that French troops were in the mix, and they carried the original French flag, which similar to the dammed Syndicalist one).

But given the fact that Italica is low on manpower and desperately need people to defend the town, and seeing that the Coalition folks aren't like the French Syndicalists, they let them in.

Oh, while all this is happening, Rory is on killing spree, mainly killing many French Syndicalists troops, as punishment for the 'Rape of Rondel', saying to them: "Emroy will certainly make you suffer." Before beheading with her battle-axe/scythe.

Meanwhile, Saderan Empire was getting desperate to stop the invaders. Scorched earth tactics, the commissioning of bandits, and even as far as getting Hardy's help in the form of dragons, and despite some of them working for a while, often end up hurting the Empire much more.

Meanwhile, the Japanese are aggressively expanding their holdings and begins an aggressive settling program, imploring Japanese citizens to settle on the other side.

However, the Saderans ruin the fun by attacking and raiding Japanese settlement, killing some citizens, but not many.

Saderans who were captured in these raids, were not treated so kindly by the Japanese, and they were often send to hard labour camps, where they forced to do forced labour (such as mining or building certain infrastructure), killing up over 200,000 Saderan POWs over the course of the 'Saderan War'.

One of the ways that the Japanese counteracted Saderan raids, is to build 'Strategic Towns', which are heavily fortified towns and military bases that is build close to other Japanese towns and settlements that are less defended or fortified.

Another way for the Japanese, is to kidnap wives of Saderan soldiers and officers (especially of noblemen), and turn them into comfort women. Their reasoning is that 'Since they kidnaped our women to be their sex slaves, let's return the favour and kidnap their women.' (Don't ask me why about this reasoning, I'm not Japanese.)

To this day, many Japanese vehemently denies that such camps, forced labour or such comfort women exists, despite overwhelming evidence.

But still, the Saderans still raided, with little success.

The Japanese, at this point, was tired of the Saderans' antics, and losing options, they began to use very watered down, weaponised versions of smallpox onto local Saderan military outposts and towns.

To average soldier, whether be the Imperial Japan's own or of other nations stationed on Falmart, the watered down smallpox is mostly harmless. But to a Falmartian or Saderan who never encountered smallpox? Deadly.

The smallpox disease spread quickly, spreading though out the entire continent, wiping out entire villages and populations.

The Canadians, the French and the Germans didn't know at the time it was Japanese bio weapon.

The only thing that they knew what was going on, is that Falmartians are getting sick and dying from smallpox. But thanks to some quick thinking by Coalition medical officers and the widespread usage of new antibiotic drug, penicillin, meant that thousands of Falmartian lives (within the Coalitions' administration) were saved, with the most important person being saved was Pina co Lada.

However, the disease has not gone easy on the Saderan Empire. It severely depleted the Empire's population, and thus manpower. The disease also killed Molt el Caesar, along with half of the pro-peace faction.

Molt was succeeded by his son, Zoral el Caesar. Zoral was committed to the 'destruction of the invaders and the re-establishing the Empire's hegemony.'

This statement worried the Coalition, so several plans were made by the Coalition to assassinate Zoral, either by hidden bomb or by sniper team, but after a few weeks, they'd observed that Zoral's immense, heck, almost legendary stupidity, was doing a much better job at destroying the Saderan Empire's fighting capability, and so, the assassination plans were dropped.

And also, partly inspired by the Commune of France and their puppet, so they can control… *author coughs* I mean, help stabilise their respective regions.

Pina co Lada, backed up by the Coalition, founded the Federal Kingdom of Falmart (abbreviated as FKF). As of right then, FKF has no legitimate government, but is set to be a federal constitutional monarchy.

Diabo El Caesar, backed up by the Japanese, founded Farumāto no kokka to ōkoku (the State and Kingdom of Falmart or just simply, Farumāto) and join the Japanese alliance, 'The Co-Prosperity Sphere'.

In theory, Farumāto's king, Diabo is in charge of Farumāto, independent of Japan. In theory. But in reality, it was the Japanese who are calling the big shots, and Diabo is little more than a sock puppet king.

Zoral call these nation led by 'a whore to the Coalition and opportunistic Isauricus' (Isauricus is another word for puppet) and sent teams of infiltrators, assassins and spies to kill the two of them. None are successful.

After the Coalition done establishing FKF, the Coalition hatched a plot to make the Saderan vassal states (Kingdom of Elbe, Kingdom of Alguna, Kingdom of Mudwan and League Principality) to go on their side.

The leaders of said states thought to themselves: "Hey, why we don't ally with the Coalition, instead of that Emperor, whose going to destroy the Saderan Empire, through his own stupidity?"

(This is definitely not a Coalition ploy to get all the **oil** , I don't know what you're going on about.)

So anyway, Saderan vassal states rebel, break their allegiance to the Saderan Empire and ally themselves to the Coalition.

An enraged Zoral tried to send troops to destroy the 'traitors', but the order was quietly ignored by his most except the most incompetent military commanders, as the states were a thousand miles away, and they first have to go through the Coalition first, an already difficult task.

Anyway, in a few days, the Coalition began a decisive combined arms operation that 'will win the war'. Operation Decisive Blow, enabled the quick capture of Sadera.

When the Saderan Palace was captured, soldiers try and find Zoral, so he can answer to the crimes he committed. However, when the Coalition soldiers, find Zoral, they find his body was torn in pieces, with several women who are his sex slaves (some of whom are those kidnapped from Earth) standing over what remains of the 'The Retarded Emperor' that everyone calls him.

What happened was that… was that…

 _Author: 'Wait a minute, why is a section missing?!'_

 _Author: 'Hey Researcher, what happened?'_

 _Researcher: 'I don't know!' *male can be heard sobbing*_

 _Author: 'What you the fuck mean you don't know?!'_

 _Researcher: 'I'm tired of this researching shit, I'm out of here!' *door can heard being closed*_

Okay and anyway, what we do know is that the women an opportunity to quickly beat Zoral half to death and they finished Zoral by tearing limb, by limb (not before they rip off his [censored]), all the while screaming for mercy (He lived like a cowering animal, and died like one *author darkly laugh about the grisly death that Zoral had*).

The Coalition didn't push to punish the women for their crime, as because the women were sex slaves, held against their will, and Zoral was a disgusting monster, who got what he deserved (Karma's a bitch, isn't it?) and no one gave two damns about him.

Among the women, was Tyrrule, former queen of the female Warrior Bunnies, who the moment everyone was looking the other way, committed suicide by jumping out of a window. Why she committed suicide in such a dramatic way? No one knows.

Zoral's corpse… or what remains of it was burned, and cast into the skies, with no burial and to be remembered for his immense stupidity.

The 'Saderan War' was over, but the second that the 'Saderan War' was wrapping up, the Commune of France began to press their claim on Alsace-Lorraine…

 **Pt.2 to Kaiserreich is finished! Pt. 3 finale will be coming in the next few days. After that, Berserk. What could possibly go wrong between a meeting with the most badass man in Anime (Guts) and Itami?**


	10. Kaiserreich Pt3

When we last left off, by early 1938, the Coalition has effectively, singled-handily won the Saderan War. The Saderan Emperor, Zoral el Caesar, was brutally and justifiably murdered by his female sex slaves.

With Zoral dead, his armies scattered across Falmart, with the choice of surrendering, being annihilated, or becoming outlaws and bandits (which they were quickly dispatched).

The people of Falmart, is devastated by the cost of war, with men, sons, fathers and husbands… will never return home, as 'crosses grow on Alnus hill', as one unknown Coalition soldier puts it in a poem.

However, the Coalition will be at war again, this time, against the Commune of France.

The embarrassment caused by the 'Saderan War' for the Commune of France, caused the Jacobins to become ever bolder. They're closer to political thinking of Marxist-Leninist. The ruling though that the easiest way to rally the people to the government, is to go and get lands that were historically part of France.

The Commune of France, for several days before the conclusion of the Saderan War, tried to use diplomatic means to ask the German Empire to return the entirety of Alsace-Lorraine. The Germans of course, they aren't going to give up a huge amount of land that costs so many in their young men that easily, so the reply was best summarised as to simply and kindly tell the French Syndicalists to "Fuck off." (Well okay, not that kind).

Soon after the Saderan War was in its dying days, those diplomatic overtures turned into military threats, with the French Syndicalists threatening war over Alsace-Lorraine if the German Empire refused to comply.

There's a story of Kaiser Wilhelm II, Chancellor Franz von Papen and the German General Staff, laughing their asses off when they heard of French Syndicalists' threats. They know that the French Syndicalist bluffing.

After all, they can't defeat an enemy that was LITTERALLY armed with spears and swords for fuck sake and they were equipped with modern weapons, artillery, aircraft and tanks.

The Germans must be thinking when the threats started coming in: _'Surely, the French Syndicalists aren't that stupid to attack us.'_

They're not wrong about that the assumptions, as the Imperial German Army's implementation of reforms, pushed by Von Bloomberg and his supporters, has finally been complete and was so far is achieving success, both in doctrine and equipment.

The German variant of the doctrine Combined Arms, Shock and Awe, with the characteristics of Shock and Awe being intense coordination between branches of the armed forces, and the use of overwhelming firepower.

The German military has new toys to play as well. They have the Panzer V 'Panther' Universal Tank (OTL Leopard I MBT), Messerschmitt Me 300 'Alder' (Messerschmitt ME H.G III), Type XII submarine (OTL British Porpoise-class submarine) and Gewehr 38s (a 7.92mm version of the OTL FN FAL Battle Rifle) to name a few.

And also from what intelligence they obtain from their intelligence agency and Coalition allies, the French Syndicalist also began to reform their military, but the speed of said reform is painfully slow, due to French Syndicalist politics being French to the maximum and what not, as in that they're complicated, divided (with different, small factions) and go on strike, on a daily basis (the last one was a joke, but it shows how serious the political situation is in the Commune of France. Take out the common goal, and in an instant, they will be trying to tear their throats out).

Meanwhile, Coalition co-research, has begun to bear fruit. Canada and National France is able to maximize their extraction of resources, able to fulfil their domestic need, with some left over for import (to Coalition-friendly nation obviously).

They also maximize production of their own equipment, churning out equipment that are made in both quantity and quality (most indigenous designs, with a few foreign designs, namely the Panther Universal Tank), which help strengthen their own militaries, after the Commune of France started to make threats (there was build up before then, but the threats helped accelerate the military strengthening programs), waiting for the day when they will liberate their homeland.

But the French Syndicalists were that stupid, as they're making plans to strike at the devil himself, in the form of the German Empire. The government wanted to restore the luster of the Commune's might and prestige.

But Commune of France's general staff argue against such a war. Even officers who were appointed due to their political connections, also protested. They argued that (and rightly so), still need time for the reforms to pass through, the military is still waiting for new equipment and clothing, and they still need to rebuild their strength, after the embarrassing blunders in the 'Saderan War'. They even suggesting to attack the Italian Federation first, as they're less powerful.

The government respond to those naysayers by firing them, and replacing them with ass kissers, who proclaimed that Commune will roflstomp the Germans within two months. They decided to launch a surprise attack on the German Empire. What they'd plan will be known to history, as Operation Jena-Auerstedt, after the 1806 decisive French victory over Prussia. The plan of attack was simple, it will be a combined arms operation, with an early surprise air attack on the German air force, with the main thrust going through Flanders-Wallonia and the Netherlands. The GATE garrison will stay put, due to their pathetic performance against the Saderan Empire.

On April 1st 1938, the French Syndicalists attacked at the French-Flanders-Wallonia border, with 20 infantry divisions and 10 motorized and mechanized regiments. Though they enjoyed initial success, immediately, the French Syndicalists' offensive was almost completely halted, being routed at almost every turn by Major-General Erwin Rommel's 3rd Panzer Army, AKA, the 'Ghost Army', which was stationed in Flanders-Wallonia.

It was another hour that the whole operation started to collapse. The French Syndicalist were not prepared for a war, but the Germans were, tearing the French a new one as far as they are concerned.

And also, the Union of Britain is certain they aren't going to stick its head out for its continental Syndicalist comrade just across the Channel, (after all, a European war was the reason why the Syndicalists are in power in the first place) so it declared neutrality.

The Socialist Republic of Italy had since left the Third International after the 'Rape of Rondel', not wanting to be closely associated with France, even going as far as restructuring the General Congress more akin to the Union of Britain.

So the Commune of France, was on its lonesome.

The Dominion and the British exiles was naturally disappointed that the Union of Britain did't join the war, but thankful that Socialist Republic of Italy hadn't joined the war, so the Coalition planned to open two new fronts, one is by landing in southern France, and the other is through the Commune's GATE.

Operation (invasion of southern France) and Operation (invasion of Commune of Falmart and French Syndicalist-controlled territory in Falmart), the operation began on, in the largest military operation against a nation in history.

Now Rory was fighting the French Syndicalists and Falmartian puppets for the last year or so, killing thousands of French Syndicalists.

When Rory saw the French Republican soldiers, due to near uniformed similarities with the French Syndicalists, she'd almost want to attack them, but when she saw that they were attacking the French Syndicalist Soldiers, the people she swore to destroy for the 'Rape of Rondel', she decided to join in the fun, and help the French Republican Soldiers.

The French Republican Soldiers looked in surprise, as a little girl is going at automatic weapons, with just a halberd. Then their jaws dropped, as the little girl cut the Syndicalists soldiers left, right and centre, into unholy messes of guts and flesh.

After the battle, Rory and the Coalition had an agreement stating 'You don't interfere in our affairs, we don't interfere in your affairs.' and Rory left the Coalition in peace.

Meanwhile, the Coalition began to establish a government for the FKF. Princess Pina co Lada was anointed Queen of Federal Kingdom of Falmart. And remember Crassus? He was the one who gave the French Syndicalist militia a really bad time. He was shortly imprisoned by the Coalition, before being released. He was made FKF's first prime minister, as he was the only sane choice that the Coalition had left that was still alive.

All while this is going on, Farumāto King Diabo realised that he is nothing more than a puppet of the Japan's whims and desires, and he or his advisors, has no proper way to influence.

And also, Farumātian children are required to have Japanese names and speak Japanese only. Farumātian news was heavily censored, and any news will be slanted toward the Japan's favour. Locals were forbidden to speak the local language, Falmartian, only speak Japanese. And locals must pay their respect towards Japanese soldiers, because if they show disrespect, well… it will not be pretty, as harsh punishments for trivial misdemeanours was the norm. All the while, Japanese settlers began pouring. Hundreds, thousands! Tens of thousands! Most of them being farmers, who were given large tracts of land to cultivate, much to the resentment of the Farumātians. Japanese businessmen also came, setting up business and factories.

The zaibatsu quickly got to do what they do best: making money.

This made Diabo saw all of this as an elaborate Japanese plot against his own people by the Japanese and believed that the Japanese are trying to in order to make Farumāto become an permanent extension of their empire, slowly and surely, which violated the agreement between Diabo and the Japanese Government. Getting me so far? Good. Does it make sense? Eh.

So, with this in mind, he began to secretly prepare a conspiracy against the Japanese, with the ultimate goal is to kick out the Japanese and become a modern state, capable of defending itself from outside influence (i.e. invasion).

He began to carefully recruit secret anti-Japanese (but pro-modernisation) conspirators, usually nobles, all of his advisors, and other notable politicians and officers, and began to secretly raise funds, usually in the form of gold coins.

His co-conspirators also began stealing modern weaponry, usually from the French Syndicalists, and usually rifles, machine guns and grenades, in the hundreds, which means that the Commune of France has the worst military security guards, ever.

I'm not kidding. They have the worst security guards, period. Even guards in those stealth-heavy video games, set on easy mode, is more of challenge for fuck sake. The guards are both blind, deaf, and slow. Stupid Syndies!

Moving on, Diabo even go as far as completing a letter (later known as the Diabo letter) for his sister Pina and for the Commander of Combined Coalition Expeditionary Force, Sir Arthur Currie (well, that complicate things), asking their support if there was a successful rebellion against the Japanese.

Anyway, and unfortunately for Diabo and his co-conspirators, the Japanese had a double agent inserted into the conspiracy, who alerted his higher-ups about Diabo's treachery.

The Japanese quickly responded, raiding the rebel's HQ. Though they manage to capture or killed important rebel leaders, Diabo managed to get away, and he began calling on all those loyal to him to _'rise up and kill the Japanese.'_

And thus, 'The Farumāto Uprising' (or the Kingdom of Falmart's War of Independence as the rebels called it) had begun, and shit wasn't pretty (well on part of the local human Farumātian), with most of the Farumātian populace and two-thirds of the Farumātian military rise up, and Diabo declared himself emperor of the Empire of Falmart, which is definitely not the Saderan Empire with a new paint job.

There were many cases of Farumātians killing Japanese settlers and their families in a war of independence.

Most of the demi-human Farumātians (mostly elves and part-animal humanoids) sided with the Japanese, as although they're subject to the same treatment as the human Farumātians, it was a definite improvement over the Saderan Empire, which actively discriminate against them. The famous 3rd Japanese Falmart Infantry Division, known at the time as 3rd Farumāto Infantry Division, sided with the Japanese, and become an important factor in crushing the rebels.

At first, the Japanese stumble around a bit, and was shocked at the fact that the Farumāto rebels was able to acquire modern weaponry (The Japanese only equipped the Farumāto military with Saderan Empire equipment). But the Japanese quickly crush the rebellion, using the same tactics that they used against the Saderan Empire (bar the use of bio-weapons). Kidnapping of Farumāto wives of rebels to be comfort women. And forced labour camps for any poor sod to be captured alive. And if there were large concentration of rebels in small areas, or in dense forestation, the Japanese will use mustard gas bombs, as the rebels have no protection against such weapons.

Thousands of people of Japanese nationality died. The Farumātians? Ten, to maybe hundred thousands of people, many civilians, who at the wrong place, at the wrong time.

And before you can scream the rebels' battle cry: 'Imperatoris Diabo: Decem Annos Mille!' (Roughly translated to 'Emperor Diabo, Ten Thousand Years!'), the rebels were crushed, and Diabo was on the run.

Thousands of surviving rebels were executed, many through public execution to remind the Farumātians whose boss, or were sent to forced labour camps.

Diabo tried to escape to Coalition-controlled territory or FKF and tried to gain political asylum, but was refused in either case, as the former want to keep cordial relationship with the Japanese Empire (Germany has the most to lose, as they have large holdings in Asia), as Second Weltkrieg is raging on, and the last thing they want is to fight another enemy that's far away. And for the latter, though they are related by blood, Pina was heavily pressured by the Coalition not to take in Diabo, citing above reasons.

Diabo was captured alive by the Japanese, and his ass was hauled off back to Farumāto, to be made an example of. He demanded a trial, but to no avail. He was executed on June 6th, 1938 via crucifixion, in New Tokyo's square, Falmart. He'd lived like a despicable, Machiavellic, and cowardly traitor… and died like one. And his corpse was on public display in the city's square for three weeks, his rotting corpse served as a warning for other would-be rebel scum and the notion of challenging Japanese hegemony.

Today, there are underground rebel terrorists groups that share the 'martyr' Diabo's goals of a liberated Kingdom of Falmart, but they're usually unsuccessful, as the Japanese infiltrate these groups, and use the 'divide and conquer' strategy, with Farumātian demi-human given more favourable treatment (especially political treatment) over the Farumātian humans.

This ensure the demi-humans' loyalty to the Japanese Empire, but this unequal treatment by the Japanese, but led to bitter resentment of the Farumātian demi-humans by the Farumātian humans, with anti-demi-humanism being common among Farumātian humans. Ethnic riots targeting Farumātian demi-humans, were often brutally crushed by both the demi-humans and the Japanese.

Meanwhile on the American-Mexican border, MacArthur authorize a false flag attack on an American border town, in which American planes and bombers (with Mexican air force markings) strafed and bombed the town, killing over a hundred civilians, most of whom are children.

Also among the dead was Huey Long, who was visiting the town.

Many modern conspiracy theorists believed and speculated that MacArthur wanted Long dead, due to the threat that Long posed, due to his popularity with Southerners and his economic policies. There's some truth to what their theories, as there was already strain on MacArthur and Long's relationship, with MacArthur privately calling Long a 'secret Syndicalist', due to his left-wing economic policies.

Anyway, as a result of the 'attack' and the propaganda campaign that quickly followed, the American populace was outraged, the military mobilized, and over the next year, the Second Mexican-American War will be concluded, costing over half a million lives.

The American takes most of Northern Mexico and the Baja Peninsula. And they installed a puppet regime to make sure that the Mexicans 'know their place' so to speak.

But back to the Coalition. The Coalition was kicking the Commune's ass very badly, that the Italian Federation decided it was a great opportunity to 'liberate' Nice and the surrounding area, attacking the Commune of France.

The Socialist Republic of Italy saw what the Federation was doing, and feared the balance of power will shift into the Federation's favour, so attacked the Federation.

And the Coalition was like 'Goddamn it, Italy.' with Germans being the most mild of the reaction, to the National French being the worst, no surprise, as the Italians are in for territorial gain at the cost of the French Republicans.

Eventually, the Italians agreed that they will drop the idea of 'liberating' parts of southern France, join the Coalition, and in return, the Coalition will turn a blind eye when the Italian Federalists want to reunify Italy.

Anyway, after one year, the Commune of France surrendered its erstwhile ally, SCI, capitulated, with the Federation looking to reintegrate it back. The Coalition of Canadian, French Republicans, Germans and Italian Federalists have won.

Western Europe can rebuild from the devastation of the war and wipe the influence of Syndicalism within their countries. the commune of Falmart is dissolved, and placed under Coalition control, (to avoid the FKF gaining too much power). the territory under the Coalition's direct control

And the Cold War developed, primarily between the Union of Britain, the Coalition, the United States of America and the Empire of Japan, and everyone roughly tested and mass manufactured nuclear weapons. The Cold War still continues to this day, but the came to point of understanding, and the rivalry is more of soft influence (economic, social) and less of hard influence (military, territory and political). There were times that we came close to nuclear war.

The Union of Britain did hangs on, but as time wore on, the Union of Britain became more authoritarian, totalitarian, and dictatorial. The Union devolved to such a level, that it makes Orwell wasn't trying hard enough when he wrote 1984. Eventually, in 1975, Mosely died in an 'accident' and an internal power struggle began, which dissolved into a civil war. This is when the British exiles got involved, grabbing parts of South-East England.

blah, blah, blah, skip a few sentences, the British exiles win the civil war, the King returns to be properly crowned, and they began to rebuild. The End.

* * *

 **The final part of the Kaiserreich/GATE crossover. 12,000+ views? Never thought that this series of stories will be that popular. Berserk/GATE is right down the pipeline. Might take awhile.**


	11. Berserk! Pt1

**Berserk! Pt.1**

* * *

Guts from Berserk manga, and later the Berserk anime, and served as its main character. Who is Guts you may ask? Well, he was created by Kentaro Miura, to be the ultimate epitome of the grim, anti-hero badass, with a dark past and a big sword to back it up. We'll list off, the reasons why he's badass:

· _Born from the corpse of his mother? Check._

 _· Trained in dangerous, yet awesome profession? Check, mercenary._

 _· Raised by an abusive step-father? Check._

 _· Killed said abusive said step-father? Check._

 _· Close friends or associates, dying or being abused in horrific ways? Check._

 _· Betrayed by someone he personally knew? Check._

 _· Parts of his original body missing? Check._

 _· Have a big ass sword? Check._

 _· Killed thousands of beings, both physical, demonic and many others? Check._

 _Conclusion: **Confirmed Badass**_

He was going around the mortal ream that is earth, the next thing he knew, was that he fell through a portal, into a new world. He manage to recover, as the portal closed off. He looked around, and unlike the world he came from, this world is different. It was greenery all around.

It was then he realized that when that portal opened up and he went through it, he lost everything.

He lost everything and everyone he had.

He lost his lover, Casca.

He lost Isidro, whom looked up to Guts as a father figure.

He lost his travelling party of close friends and associates.

He lost everything, and everyone would and will assumed him to be dead.

Deciding to do something, he finish his, and begins to wander aimlessly. Then he stumbles upon a convoy. What he didn't know, it was a JSDF refugee convoy. Then he saw a dragon attacking the convoy. Used to protect people in his old world, he decided to attack the dragon, and kill it.

He takes out his sword, and charges in. And the Dragon Slayer was doing something that it was originally designed for: killing large dragons.

And the almighty 'heap of raw iron' swiftly struck down the red winged beast and decapitated it, killing it instantly.

The JSDF looked on in shock, as their weapons were ineffective against the Flame Dragon, yet this swordly boi manage to kill the beast, in one swift action.

Guts introduced himself to the shocked Third Recon Team (Takeo Kurata recognised the man to be Guts from Berserk, and Kurata is losing his shit) and Lieutenant Itami introduced himself as well. Rory also introduce herself to Guts (while have an orgasm I imagine from all the darkness that Guts is harbouring). The conversation went… well, I can't explain it. You'll have to see the conversation transcript bellow.

Rory in: _'I sense death and war within you, Guts. How about you become Emroy's champi…'_ [Guts cuts Rory off]

Guts: _'Shut up you little, orgasmic bitch, I ain't nobody's pet.'_ [JSDF Lieutenant Itami enters the conversation]

Itami: _'Hey Guts, I strongly suggest that we shouldn't become this hostile, this quickly…'_

Rory: _'And you should give more respect toward me, Rory Mercury, Emroy's apostle…'_ [Guts cuts Rory off again]

Guts: _'Apostle?! Prepare to die bitch!'_ [Guts readies himself to attack Rory]

Itami: _'Oh shit.'_ [Itami wisely backs off]

Guts' Dragon Slayer was about to strike Rory down, when her scythe-axe's blade blocks it. A battle has begun.

The reason why Guts attack Rory on the fact that she declared herself as an apostle (This is because in Gut's universe, apostles are blood-thirsty humanoids, and Rory certainly fits that description).

Guts was surprised of Rory. Every time he thought he killed that apostle, she just simply regenerate back and continues to fight like as if the second before she was sliced to pieces, she regenerate like as if nothing happened. Her weapon of choice, is an almost as good as his Dragon Slayer. She was also more agile, and for an apostle of her size, she pretty strong, he had to admit.

Rory was just surprised of Guts. Though this man, whoever he is, is shown to be mortal (due to Rory being able to wound him), yet she failed to get a killing blow onto Guts. He was able to react quickly to her agility. The battle wasn't the ordinary, one-sided, killing bandits' type of thing.

It was a fight that, for the first time ever since she became an apostle, she's equalled by a mortal. And boy, she loved it.

The battle went for a minute, than ten minutes, than half-an-hour.

Itami, the rest of Third Recon Team, and the Coda village refugees, can only look in shock, surprise, or perhaps a bit of both, as Guts and Rory continuously clash blades.

But the battle only ended, due to Guts fainting from blood loss, due to the wounds he sustain from Rory's scythe-axe.

Rory spared Guts' life, due to Lieutenant Itami's insistence. She was going to spare him anyway as Guts is a worthy opponent, and she wants a rematch with him another time.

Itami ordered the third recon team to put Guts onto the lead vehicle, so he can get initial medical attention by Sargeant First Class. Mari Kurokawa, before he can get advance medical treatment back at base.

As Third Recon Team and the refugees are returning back to base at Alnus hill. Mari gives first aid attention to Guts, and the large of list of injuries that Guts has sustain prior, and during their meeting. They are:

 _• A missing right eye_

 _• A missing part of his left arm_

 _• A brand-like tattoo on the right side of his neck_

 _• Bones that are repeatedly broken and repaired_

 _• And many other battle wounds_

According to Maria, Guts has sustained throughout his life should cripple or kill any normal man.

(But of course my dear readers, we all know that Guts from Berserk is just not any normal man).

Anyway, Guts was sent to JSDF's Alnus hill hospital, where he can heal from the wounds he sustained during his battle with Rory.

The brilliant (though perverted) Cato El Altestan show his skill in magic, using it to make Guts, a new right eye, as a small, sort-of 'thank-you' on behalf of the refugees, from saving them from the Flame Dragon.

Guts wakes up a few hours later, to find that out he has his right eye back, and the fact that his famous, due to the Berserk manga and anime.

He given Berserk manga to read and anime to watch, and was surprised how accurate the manga and anime was, it was perfectly (if spookily) accurate to his life before the appearance of the portal.

Everything, everything was accurate.

From his abusive mercenary childhood, to his time in the Band of the Hawk, to the fifth eclipse, to his two-year quest for bitter revenge and demon killing spree, to travelling with his travelling band.

(even that one time, where Guts killed a women, whilst banging her… no joke. But don't worry, that women was an evil demon in disguise. I really don't know why I tell you this)

And JSDF technicians is inspecting (more like groping) everything he has in his procession, his Dragon Slayer sword (required three people just to move the damn thing onto the analyzing table), his multi-purpose mechanical arm (How the hell did someone, build a more-or-less functioning arm, with medieval-age technology, let alone, add in a crossbow and cannon, that's somehow contained within the arm?), and his multiple throwing projectiles (throwing knives and miniature bombs, the latter being more powerful than the JSDF current hand grenades).

And of course, Guts was not impressed by this unauthorized inspection of his equipment, and ask to return his belongings immediately or else.

The technicians, not wanting to mess with a man who killed a Flame Dragon with ease, followed up with a battle with an apostle (apostles are known for high endurance), and God knows who or what Guts had killed over the years, so they let him take his stuff without a fuss (hey, that rhymes).

Guts, having quickly recovered from his injuries, decided to tag along with the Third Recon Team, as they are security for the refugees who are selling dragon scales (though he keeps a wary eye on Rory).

When they arrived to Italica, they find it being besieged, and Princess Pina want help from the JSDF, so she let them in.

Her plan was simple. Station the JSDF, and their allies, on the South wall and basically, use them as bait for the bandits (I can 'definitely' can see how this ill-conceived plan, made by a 17-old girl, who thinks she's the next Boadicea).

But Guts told them, all of them, right in their faces, that their plan is shite, without giving advice on how to make a better plan. This annoyed the Third Recon Team (as they want to establish a good relationship with Falmartian authorities) and angered Hamilton, Pina's aide (as insulting a member of the Imperial Saderan Family is a grave offense).

Guts doesn't give a shit about what the Rose Knights think of him, having similar experience dealing with these types of soldiers, like the Holy Iron Chain Knights of the Holy See (no, not that Holy See in the Vatican) with their whimsical prancing around in their beautiful, ceremonial armour and weapons, and their bullshit 'holier-than-thou' attitude, thinking that they're real soldiers.

Real soldiers? Ha! Well that's a good joke if I ever heard one!

They're just a band of spoiled brats of noble heritage, who think they're newest hot shit in battle, but the very second they see an actual battle with actual opponents, they'll shit their pants and run away.

The Holy Iron Chain Knights and the Rose Knights are the same, except the part that the average member are usually a few years younger than the average Holy Iron Chain Knight member.

The only people that's keeping it becoming into a bloodbath, is Itami and Grey, the 'Sargeant' of the Rose Knights. Itami quickly agreed to Pina's plan much to Guts' furore, who begrudgingly accepts the plan.

Once they're at the wall and looking out for the bandits, Guts immediately chastise Lieutenant Itami for actually listening and following along with Princess Pina co Lada's plan, which is WRONG in every sense that Guts was taught in the art of war, and Itami should have known out of all people, as a military officer (and unbeknownst to everyone, a Japanese special forces operator. And Guts was the former commander in the Band of the Hawk, so he should know what he's doing and talking about).

Lieutenant Itami tried to defend himself and accuses Guts of being an asshole. (there is one of the main rules of life: never, NEVER, call a badass character, an asshole)

Only for Guts to take out and point his sword towards Itami's chest and retorts by saying he trying to achieve victory at a minimal cost, and points out about Itami's personal slackness and laziness, and half-assed ways in everything he does, pointing out that his sloppiness or outright laziness in his job, will get his subordinates, allies, and civilians killed.

 _'You haven't seen what true war is.'_ Guts hinted for Itami.

For the rest of the night, they refused to talk to each other, because it will probably lead to Guts killing Itami. When the bandits attacked they attack the place, where they're not supposed to attack, everyone was surprised that Guts was right all along.

But Guts doesn't give a shit, as he just jump into where the bandits are concentrated the most, and killed the bandit's leader in one fell swoop, vertically splitting him from the head to the feet, while also cutting through the bandit's horse.

Guts said to the shocked bandits: _'My sword has gotten dull. However, it's three times as thick, and does three times the damage of a normal sword. You better pray for a quick death or this could be very painful…'_

(I bet that those same bandits are probably shitting a few bricks right then and there.)

Anyway, the bandits attack Guts, only to be cut down like a scythe to lawn, cutting men and beasts by the hundreds, with Rory also quickly coming to join in the fray.

Within three hours, Rory and Guts slaughter nearly the entirety of the force of bandits, with a few exceptions to those who surrendered.

Over that time, Rory came to mutually respect the Black Swordsman due to his martial prowess, though Guts doesn't return that feeling (given that Rory every once in a while, is trying to be sexually provocative towards Guts).

The reinforcement that Itami asked for, was not needed for the actual battle, just for mopping up and garrisoning Italica.

After the battle, Guts was assigned to watch a certain road. Guts told the Rose Knights, to 'stand aside' (as in wait, until someone of importance, preferably the princess, had arrived). But however, they mistranslated as 'Fuck off'. Obviously, not going to let some mercenary past for this insult, Bozes ordered the Rose Knights to attack Guts. Bad mistake, as he butchered them. When the JSDF and Pina arrived, they find a scene of horror, as nearly all of the Rose Knight were killed, with a crying Beefeater (that her real name), holding the headless corpse of Bozes.

When Itami asked what had happen, Guts replied: ' _They attacked first. I just defended myself.'_

Sometime later, Guts was brought along with the Third Recon Team and the Falmartian refugees, for questioning in front of a Japanese special Senate committee.

Not fully trusting the Japanese or Rory (though Guts gain grudging respect of Rory), he was allowed to keep his sword, but not allow to load his metal prosthetic arm with a cannonball or arrows.

When people saw Guts, everyone (especially the Berserk fans) went, well, berserk, that Guts, was in the flesh. Even Berserk creator, Kentaro Miura was surprised at this as well. This increased the popularity of Berserk, as online copies of it, were selling like hotcakes.

Eventually, they arrived at the Japanese Senate, and oh boy, that bitch was waiting for them. Which bitch I'm talking about? The bitch I'm talking about is Mizuki Kōhara, yes that bitch. That complete waste of oxygen.

Kōhara's question for Guts is that whether the JSDF failed in its job in protecting the refugees.

For all of his antagonistic relationship with Itami, Guts said that the Third Recon Team, did their best when it comes to protecting the refugees.

Then Kōhara then questions Guts on why the Dragon Slayer was able to kill the Flame Dragon, when machine gun bullets bounced off the Flame Dragon's skin (a pretty stupid question coming from a dumb political *author angrily says kurwa!* like her).

The dry response from Guts was quick and simple: _'Because Dragon Slayer, was made to kill dragons.'_

*insert mic drop scene and Supa Hot sound effect*

And a Japanese scientist who was a committee witness, said that the Flame Dragon's skin, was comparable to a heavily armoured tank. So it was impressive that Guts' sword was able to cut through that level of armour, let alone kill the Dragon.

Mizuki Kōhara's final question for Guts is that whether he antagonised the Rose Knights into attacking him. Guts said that he did not meant to antagonize them, but somehow, they took offence, and tried to attack him, and he only killed in self-defense.

Than Kōhara questions for Guts ended, as she continues her brutal interigat- *author coughs* I mean, kind questioning of the Falmartian refugees and JSDF soldiers.

Guts hates Mizuki Kōhara, and her style of questioning. He hates her for attacking of his profession in between the questions, that of a mercenary (like as if he had a fucking choice in that matter). And he hates her overall, for being an opportunistic bitch, who will attack anyone, if it meant scoring political goals.

The reason why Guts hasn't split open that bitch's head wide open, is because he considered it to be a bad idea to do it (with the armed guards, the cameras watching and all that).

So he just *author nearly pinches with his fingers* tolerate her, keeping his sheathed sword on the back. So he delighted at the fact that Rory smacked down that she gave to Kōhara.

* * *

 **It was getting way too long. So I'm going to break it down into two parts.**


	12. Berserk! Pt2

Now, after the questioning, and after they leave the Senate, they have to deal with the problem of being chased, and people getting kidnapped. Not only have they had to deal with foreign intelligence agents, but also crazy Berserk fans, who will stop at nothing.

There was one little shit, who tried to steal Guts' Dragon Slayer, only to not account that:

A) The weight and length stifle the thief's ability to move quickly out of the situation.

B) Guts' quick reaction of someone trying to steal his only self-defence weapon, which involves the thief getting his thieving ass kicked.

After beating the living shit out of the little shit (who turns out to be a hardcore Berserk fan), Guts, Itami and others, go to what Itami feels safe: his ex-wife's apartment.

Surround what was by basically, anime male homo porn made by Itami's wife, which is further evidence to Guts, that Itami is a fucking slacker and lowers Guts' outlook on Itami (if it wasn't low enough), going as far, as viewing Itami with a great amount of disdain.

Then they go to the hot springs for a day. Even at the hot springs, Guts keeps alert, the attempted stealing of his Dragon Slayer have put him on edge.

Then he senses the agents closing in, and he knew, that they're coming. Knowing that he's at big disadvantage (being that he's outnumbered, and they all have guns) Guts activates his Berserker armour.

Anyway, the agents tried to attack the compound, only to attack by a merciless man in black armour. It will be the last thing that they will ever see.

Decapitated heads, trees and severed limbs are sent flying, shit is real, and people die (all of whom are foreign agents).

Rory did joined in, just to kill the last agent. The rest of the trip went without incident.

When they arrived back, Guts become an Alnus Military Police member, keeping the peace. From time to time, some JSDF members want autograph or some shit like that. There even marriage request for Guts (Ha, over his dead cadaver).

Some people respect, but many feared the Black Swordsman, as the last thing they want to do is to piss off Guts and be killed with his massive, throbbing sword.

Though Itami hated Guts for his, he knew deep, deep down, that Guts was correct. So slowly but surely, he gets his shit together, and instead of being the kidult officer that everyone has to tolerate with, and he becomes the officer that is less of a fucking otaku, and more 'professional'.

He even grows a beard.

Meanwhile, combining her knowledge in technology, and her knowledge in magic, Lelei was able to upgrade Guts' prosthetic arm, with Guts for the first time (without his berserker armour) having the ability to move its appendages, like as if it was Guts' real one he had lost long ago.

She also upgraded his armament. Although Guts loses the arm's cannon function (well not really that important in worlds where demons, apostles or other hell spawn don't exists, so it doesn't really matter), his upgraded crossbow can be conceal within the arm, and is more powerful, and can carry and fire different types of arrows: normal arrows, armour-piercing arrows, high explosive arrows, zip line arrows, smoke arrows, flash-bang arrows and tear gas arrows.

And also in this time, Guts received a sawn-off, double barrelled shotgun, from Tarō Kanō, the Japanese defence minister. It will prove useful in the near future.

Meanwhile, Pina is gathering a 'pro-peace' senators. And Guts was brought along, because… even I don't know what the JSDF was thinking at the time. Along the way, Guts' rebuilds respect for Itami, due cleaning up his act (though the relationship is tense at times).

They show off their weaponry, with Guts nearly stealing the show with his Dragon Slayer. Later on, they go to the Saderan Palace, because it was an opportunity to meet the Saderan Emperor. It was going well, until the retarded Zoral shows up and, for some reason, Zoral thinks to 'showcase' his collection of sex slaves, some of whom, are from Japan.

The sight of Zoral's sex slaves, enrages Guts, who had to deal with seeing this before, when Griffith raped Casa, whilst he was helpless. So seeing a woman being abused by someone who thinks they're superior, brings back to Guts, some horrible memories flashbacks.

So he decided to teach this Zoral punk a lesson, not by killing him, but by firing an arrow into Zoral's… well let's just say, a certain male appendage (if you know what I mean *author winks*). From this botched circumcision and Zoral withering in pain, his idiotic friends try and kill Guts, for his injury of the Crown Prince. Guess what happens next? Well, Guts obliterates them with his Dragon Slayer and shotgun, turning into high-grade Falmartian human mince.

This annoys the Itami and JSDF, due to his extreme overreaction to Zoral's forced sex slaves. Regardless, the JSDF take the now liberated sex slaves back to Alnus, and Zoral having to deal with the loss of his masculinity. Somehow, after Guts' antic, he was assigned to the team of hunting another Flame Dragon.

Like he did with the Coda Village Flame Dragon, Guts decapitate the beast, without additional help. Then Giselle appears.

Giselle was pissed that Guts killed both Flame Dragons, and challenges Guts to a fight, but Guts quickly overpowers and brutally kills Giselle, a big shock for Rory (and whoever else was watching Guts), because everyone thought that Apostle were immortal (due to their 1000-year physical lifespan and Deadpool-level regenerative abilities).

My theory is that Guts' Dragon Slayer, somehow quickly gain the ability of killing Falmartian apostles, due to Rory being repeatedly sliced to pieces and Dragon Slayer soaking in her blood… (*duck's quack* this is stupid).

In any bloody case, Giselle ends up dead. Of course, Hardy was obviously, furious, and was fed up about this Black Swordsman, killing her dragons, and her apostle, and all that, and tried to, you know, kill Guts. However, if Guts can kill an apostle that's though to be immortal, then he sure as hell, at the very least, give Hardy a hard time.

And sure enough, he did. And the Falmartian gods were shocked, that a human can beat one of their own. From now on, they and their respective apostles keep their distance from the Black Swordsman.

Afterwards, the International Sabotage of the GATE incident happened, with Guts killing scores of Chinese and Russian intelligence agents in his Berserker armour. And also, Guts murders Diabo, because he'

And… this story is taking way too long… and I really want to move on, so let's cut the crap.

Anyway, the Japanese kicked the Saderan Empire's ass, all the way to Sadera, forcing the new Emperor Zoral, to flee. During the confused immediate evacuation of the Sadera by the Saderans, Guts kills Zoral's guards and attendants, and give Zoral his comeuppance, by splitting his entire body open with the Dragon Slayer.

Soon after Guts murders Zoral, he just walked and disappears. Just like that. No trace of him. Conspiracy theories ranges from, successful kidnapping by foreign agents, killed by the JSDF or he returns back to his original world. I hope he returns back to his original world, and continue to be the badass he is.

* * *

Sorry it took a while. Anyways, here's a sneak peek into the next story:

 _'Who the hell are you?' Itami asked._

 _'Me? I'm just a man, who happens to be a hero for fun.' The bald man replied._


	13. One Punch! Pt 1

**One Punch Man**

* * *

Z-city, one of many cities. It's actually a good place to live, if you don't mind the weekly or monthly monster attack. One day, the city was attacked again. However, this attack, was different. Instead of the usual single monster, hordes, armies, of the Saderan Empire, attack Z-city, doing what it does best: killing, rapping, robbing, and kidnapping civilians.

There were some C-class heroes that tried to stop the Saderans, but despite, their slight advantage over the average human, they're overwhelmed by the numerical superiority Saderans. This fed the Saderans' arrogance, believing that they can take on anybody, without opposition.

Then Saitama came to stop the Saderans' antics, and he was different. Saitama was blocking the main road that the Saderans were using, and this annoyed them. Saderan General Tiberius goes to the front to command Saitama to get out of the way.

 _Saderan general Tiberius: 'I command you to step out of the way. Obey my command, or die, baldy!_

Of course, Saitama refuse to, probably bored out of his mind. Incensed by this defiant baldy, Tiberius attacks Saitama, only for Saitama to dodge the attack, and retaliate with a lazy, yet swift punch.

And in one punch, Saitama reduced the arrogant Saderan general, into… nothingness. No trace of that bastard, or his horse for that matter, was left. The officers and soldiers that were behind him, was shocked at the display of strength that the baldy have shown…

 _Saderan Soldier #1: 'What the? No being have that strength!'_

 _Saderan Soldier #2 'He just killed the general! The baldy will pay for this!'_

 _Saderan Soldier #3: 'But he just destroyed the general with one punch, how can we resist such attacks?'_

 _Saderan Officer #1: 'What you waiting for? Attack this baldy!'_

Despite initial fears of Saitama's god-like strength, the Saderans overcame them, and attack Saitama. They really don't know they're getting into, do they? Or ARE THEY REALLY THAT FUCKING STUPID!? Probably a bit of both, but more on leaning the latter. Anyways, Saitama gives them, an ass whooping that they'll never forget (the ones who were still alive). Their amour and weapons won't save them now!

Then Genos (his disciple), Tatsumaki and Bang (Saitama and Genos' friends from the Heroes' Association), powerful heroes in their own right, as a multitude of S-class and C-class heroes, came in as well to assist Saitama. It was at this moment, that every Saderan soldier knew… they fucked up... big time. As the Saderan ran with their tail between their legs, one soldier thought,

 _'Have we incurred the wrath of their gods?'_

There were driven back to their side of the GATE, and Saitama, and his friends, were victorious.

Most of the A-class, and B-class heroes, didn't came to stop the Saderan invasion, as they were in their own words to the Heroes Association, that they were 'too busy'.

They would have gotten away with that explanation, only for various viral videos to pop up on the internet, which actually shows A-class and B-class heroes fighting each other, instead of dealing with the Saderan invasion, and those who were dealing with the invasion, were too weak to defend civilians.

Then the public incensed wrath moved from the individual heroes, to the Heroes Association, as they did nothing to stop the heroes from fighting each other! At the very least, reprimand them of their actions. Instead they say nothing, and do nothing! This incurred the wrath onto the heroes association by and irate public (And those Neo Heroes is more than happy to pour more gasoline over the fire!)

Contrast to our merry band of four and the multiple C-class heroes, who were rescuing civilians, kicking the Saderans' ass, and **not** trying to fight each other. So, if it wasn't for Saitama, Genos, Tatsumaki, Bang, and the dozen C-class heroes, the Heroes' Association would have a bigger ass whooping than it already has.

(Cuts to a new scene of where the Author's partner-in-crime, Deadpool is sitting on a stool, smacking the exposed rear end of the crying Heroes' Association's chairman, Agoni, whilst repeatedly saying to him, 'You have been a naughty boy, haven't you?')

Okay, anyway as a result, for his undeniable efforts in repelling the 'Saderan invasion of Z-City' and his incredible strength witnessed by various civilians and fellow heroes, Saitama jumped from a rather pathetic B-rank to the rare, well-converted S-rank, mostly due to government and public pressure.

Saitama is finally getting the recognition he deserved, and rub shoulders with most famous, and most powerful heroes in the Association.

And also, the public backlash at the Heroes association, forced its hand to reform. Basically, everything was reformed, everything from testing, to hero publicity…

 _Deadpool waltz in, having finished his butt slapping of Agoni._

 _Deadpool: Blah, blah, blah, blah. Come on, you taking too long, Author!_

 _Author: Oops, my bad._

Anyway, the honest, humble heroes like the new reforms, as it help honest, talented and heroic heroes, to rise to the top.

And, of course, there were a few people in the Heroes' Association protesting about this, mostly B-class heroes, who are assholes, but they don't have the political clout to stop it, as most of their allies and friends are dead or severely injured from the Saderan invasion, and they're lambasted by the press and the public as politicking cowards, preferring to attain and retain personal glory and fame, and attack each other, rather than actually doing what they supposed to, rescuing civilians.

The military was assembled, and sent through the GATE, with the entirety of Saitama Group (which was had new members, mostly the C-class heroes that helped during the Saderan invasion. Most are upgraded to B-class, except for Mumen Rider, as Mumen Rider refused the promotion) tagging along.

The military set up their base of operation, while Saitama and co, go to basically scout Falmart.

They soon encountered the JSDF refugee convoy, and saw a flame dragon about to attack the refugees. The Flame Dragon was a Tiger-Level threat (the third rank in threat level out of the four levels), and Saitama quickly intercept before the flame dragon can harm anyone.

Saitama, having seen the mass suffering of civilian caused by the Saderans, the murdering, the raping, and kidnapping innocent civilians, made Saitama be ever more committed to protecting civilians, and become the conventional hero, and also get some training from Bomb to increase his finesse.

And in one punch, one punch, turned the formidable Flame Dragon into dragon mincemeat. Itami, his recon team, Rory, and the refugees, thinking that the flame dragon was going to kill someone, looked in shock, as the legendary Flame Dragon was utterly destroyed in one punch.

However, expecting Saitama in bright clothes celebrating in victory, instead, Itami and the others, just sees the baldy getting really, really pissed off.

 _Saitama: 'It only took one punch. DAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNIT! Even in this new world, why there's no worthy opponents?!'_

 _Genos: 'But you saved those people, so it's a victory in itself, right?'_

 _Tatsumakai: 'Uh guys, I think we're not alone…'_

 _[Itami enters the scene, weapon drawn, face in fear perhaps?]_

 _Itami: 'Who the hell are you people?'_

 _Saitama: 'Me? I'm just a man, who happens to be a hero for fun. And can you stop pointing your gun at me, please…'_

Itami eventually lowered his gun, and this is the first contact between the Heroes' Associations and the Third Recon Team.

Their meeting was at the least, cordial, though the JSDF questioned Genos' quite mechanical appearance (yes, he's a cyborg, and no, he's isn't evil.), and the eccentric and wacky appearances of the B-class heroes.

Rory was especially interested in Saitama, as he decimated the Flame Dragon in one hit, and wanted to challenge Saitama, but decided to challenge later on.

They arrived back at the JSDF's base, and are raising eyebrows. Once they met with the JSDF commanding officer, Lt-General. Hazama, Genos explained their side of the story of how they got there, what their mission is, and that their military is more than happy to coordinate operations with the JSDF, against the Saderan Empire.

The JSDF expeditionary commanding officer, readily accepted the idea, with communications between the military, and the JSDF began to pick up.

A little later, Saitama Group came along with Itami and his Third Recon Team, with a few Coda village refugees on a trade mission to Italica.

The military, spotted a bandit column on route to Italica, and notify the JSDF and Saitama, and co, with Saitama Group volunteering that they will take care of the bandits, whilst the JSDF carry on with their original goal (with the exception of JSDF volunteer).

Saitama and co, in one night, annihilate the bandits while the bandits were preparing to attack Italica. It was less of a battle, but a slaughter. Shocked at the immense powers that Saitama Group collectively wields, the JSDF volunteer recorded the entire battle with a video recorder.

Meanwhile, the trade mission was successful, and the first contact between Falmartian natives, the JSDF, and the military, was made.

They return to their respective bases. A few days later, Saitama, Genos, are invited back to Japan, along with other representatives of their military. Some

Apparently, someone must have upload the battle between Saitama Group and the bandits, but not by the JSDF volunteer.

 _Deadpool: we know who uploaded it. It was Yanagida!_

 _Author: Yes, Deadpool, we all know that._

Anyway, when Saitama, and Genos arrived into Japan, they are pleasantly surprised that JSDF comes from a world, where you don't need to worry about megalomaniac abominations that want to kill everyone, or some shit like that.

Oh yeah, they have their asses dragged before a special Senate committee, on their action back in the forest of Italica, questioned by a certain.

 _Deadpool: Wait, you mean that waste of oxygen?_

 _Author: Yes, that waste of oxygen. That waste of oxygen. And she's going to find a way, to attack Saitama, and his group._

 _Deadpool: Can I please kill that bitch?_

 _Author: No Deadpool, you can't just go murdering people just because you don't like them._

 _Deadpool: You're no fun._

First, Mizuki first question both Saitama and Genos, on their actual occupatoion, like as if it wasn't that fucking obvious.

Saitama and Genos are actual superheroes.

And yes, they're superheroes, ones that rescue people, defeat monsters, and get all the ladies… wait a minute, I did not write that last one!

 _Deadpool: Oh, I made some changes to the story, just to make sure you don't miss out the important stuff. Like their penis!_

 _Author: Damn it, Deadpool!_

Urgh, anyway, after a while, the senate's questioning came to an end, and Saitama, and others got out of the Senate. That is when, Itami, Saitama, and associates got word that some people are trying kidnap some people (most likely foreign powers).

They're probably going after certain people: Genos, Tuka, Rory and Lelei (probably to experiment, then dissect them), Pina and Bozes (to get all that sweet, sweet **oil** ).

 _Deadpool: Geez, what's with world powers, and needing more fricking oil?_

 _Author: Because there's never enough oil for our old sphere of green and blue, my cancer-afflicted friend._

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, for the long wait. I had case of writer's block. Pt.2 will be coming up soon enough. Wait... Holy crap! nearly 20,000 view?! Wow, never thought I will reach there.**

 **Anyways, I have a special announcement. Today, I will be posting a poll onto my profile. It will all the options of new Saderan attempts of conquering worlds (and failing hard). These story will all be written and posted, from most voted to least voted. So dear readers, I give thee, five options. They are:**

 **A) 1912 British Empire - *Rule Britiannia intensifies***

 **B) 1948 Soviet Russia - *Soviet Union Anthemn intensifies***

 **C) Empire of the Hand - *Imperial March intensifies***

 **D) Mortal Kombat - There will be many 'fatalities' for the Saderans**

 **E) Zombie Apocalypse - '28 days later' and '28 weeks later' zombie plague variant**


	14. One Punch! Pt 2

Anyway, when we last left off, Saitama, Itami, and others, are coming out of the Japanese Senate, aware that they are being targeted for kidnapping.

They quickly put everyone off track, by going onto the subway, going off the beaten track, and even go to the apartment of Itami's ex-wife, which was a little awkward, considering all the 'books' that she have written and draw over the years, is like everywhere.

Eventually, they came to an isolated bathhouse, hoping that they can just relax, without fear of kidnap.

 _Deadpool: But guess who ruined that plan?_

Yes, the foreign intelligence agents (it was revealed to be respectively to be FSB, MSS, and CIA) decided to ruin the fun, and try to kidnap the guests again.

What the agents didn't account into their plan, was Saitama, and Genos, was going to be strong AF. So, when the agent attacked the bathhouse where everyone was staying, they were instantly roflstomp upon by Saitama, Genos and Rory.

Not really taking chances with fate again, Saitama, Itami, and co, decided to return to the GATE, as ironically, a war zone is much safer than peaceful Japan.

The CIA team in Japan, tried again for the last time, waiting for an opportune moment are near the GATE's entrance, only to be captured by Saitama, and Genos, along with plans on how to kidnap their targets. This humiliated the USA, as they are caught, red-handed, for planning, and trying to kidnap friends of their allies.

Meanwhile, Saitama's national government, and the State of Japan signed a treaty that basically said: 'we have the same enemies (Saderan Empire), so let's coordinate our military's actions with each other, and trade some stuff.'

And the State of Japan dropped the whole B.S 'righteous liberators' (a bit like the US in Iraq) and actually builds a long-time plan that will see Japan be strong, with both a strong, independent military and state, with no malevolent allies trying to exploit them (the US was in a tizzy for the kidnapping scheme).

In Falmart, Rory challenges Saitama to a fight, which Saitama readily agrees. Though Rory is putting her all into the fight, Saitama only put a small percentage of his strength (and Saitama is strong enough to destroy a dangerous meteorite).

Saitama and Rory battle it out, and Rory is surprised at how tough Saitama is as an opponent, both figuratively, and literally, as her Scythe, can't cut through Saitama. The battle continues on, with neither side gaining a decisive advantage, as each advantage that one has, is cancelled out by the other.

Though Saitama has god-like strength, Rory was able to dodge it. Though Rory has a weapon, Saitama proves very difficult to cut up, as her blade bounced off Saitama's skin.

Eventually, ten minutes later, Saitama, manages to beat Rory, due to increasing his usage of strength in the battle. Even then, it was a small percentage of Saitama's strength.

Rory was beaten by a superior challenger, something that she never expected over her long lifetime.

A few weeks later, they (Saitama Group, Third Recon Team, representatives of the Military, and the Falmartian and Saderan representatives) go to Sadera, to see through a peace deal between the three nations.

Only for the war to be active again, due to the 'Sadera Incident'. Basically, Zoral brings out his 'gifts' he had received (sex slaves from Japan and Saitama's world), Saitama told Zoral to release his slaves or else.

Shit hit the fan, Zoral commands his friends to attack the baldy, only for them to get killed by Saitama, being exploded to pieces (again, Saitama meant to stun, rather than kill, and he was using a 0.001% of his estimated strength), the slaves were liberated, and Zoral gets serious beaten up (no less by a mob of JSDF, Military, and Saitama Group women), and the peace deal thrown out of the window.

After that little incident, Saitama, and Saitama Group, would be some of the most feared individuals in the Saderan Empire, with the ability to reducing entire Saderan armies within minutes, to routing deserters, and bandits.

Saitama don't even need to fight, and the Saderans just need to see him, and they will be scrambling for the hills at the sight of the Baldy as they called him.

Anyway, after that incident, a couple weeks later, Saitama Group was tasked both by the Military, and the JSDF, to kill a colony of a dozen Flame Dragons, before they wreck shit up. They brought only the Third Recon Team, and Rory, just for credible witness. They left the B-class heroes, as they are far more likely to be a liability, and potentially, unneeded causality.

They attacked the colony while the Flame Dragons was sleeping, with S-Class heroes are grouped into three-person teams (or in Saitama's case, one), charged with killing one flame dragon

Giselle attacks Saitama and Saitama Group, only to repeatedly humiliated (though unintentionally) by Saitama, and defeated her really easily, having fighting experience fighting Rory, who was similar in fighting style and ability with Giselle. Giselle eventually gave up and left, being absolutely humiliated by this incident.

The gods weren't idle. The gods saw what Saitama Group (especially Saitama) power wields, some even claiming them to be demi-gods. But the gods were pissed at such suggestions, not going to lose influence to that group, and certainly not to this caped baldy.

They said to themselves that such a mortal being can't attain that much power, and goes into the physical world, with physical bodies and weapons, to kill this caped baldy upstart.

All at once, Falmart's gods attacked Saitama, but in the span of five minutes, Saitama defeated all of them, using only a third of his strength, but completely obliterating the god's bodies. The gods tried again to attack Saitama, with new physical bodies, they attack again, again, and again, and failing again, again, and again.

 _Deadpool: Were they ever told the definition of insanity?_

Only during the fourth and final fight, Saitama broke a drop of sweat, using three-quarters of his strength. The gods, broken and repeatedly humiliated by this baldy, they were forced to admit defeat, beaten by Saitama, the caped baldy.

Somehow, Saitama becomes a new god, the God of Justice. He was worshipped by first a few, then many, with many gifts of food and money being offered to Saitama, even though he doesn't want to be a god, or cares less for that matter! (Though he accepts food and money).

Meanwhile, the Military and the JSDF, absolutely ROFLSTOMP the Saderan Empire like the rat that it is, with most of the pro-war faction led by Zoral, fled to the mountains, only to be destroyed by Saitama Group (Zoral was found with a very heavy rock on his head).

Saitama is still around today (in his mid-60s), unintentionally inspiring fear and respect throughout the three worlds, still trying finding equal tiered opponents.

* * *

 _Author: The most voted scenario is… 1912 British Empire with 4 votes! It's going... [Rudely interrupted by a choir]_

 _Choir: RULE BRITANNIA! BRITANNIA RULE THE WAVES! BRITIONS WILL NEVER, NEVER, NEVER SHALL BE SLAVES! RULE BRITANNIA! BRITANNIA RULE THE WAVES! BRITIONS WILL NEVER, NEVER, NEVER SHALL BE SLAVES!_

 _Deadpool: I think I'm going to be temporarily deaf… [Trying to clean out his ears]_

 _Author: Hear, hear. The second most voted scenario is the Empire of the Hand. Expect Thrawn and Vader to come around…_

 _Author: And the least voted is 1948 USSR with zilch votes. I'm very surprised that no-one seems to like this setting. Because it was the beginning of the Cold War, Stalin, and Zerg Rush (Soviet Style)._

 _*Insert picture of crying Stalin*_

 _Author: Anyways, Mortal Kombat scenario and Zombie Apocalypse is tied with one vote, but I will do Zombie Apocalypse first, because I can. See ya around._


	15. RULE BRITANNIA! PT1

**RULE BRITANNIA! PT.1**

 **This is perhaps, my best story-chapter in this fanfic.**

* * *

For everyone and Remarque, all is quiet on the world front (well, as quiet as it can be with Wilhelm still being on the Imperial German throne). It was nearly a century, since the European continent experienced the madness of a major war. The Industrial Revolution, and the British empire building over the last three centuries, meant that Great Britain was one of the most influential and most powerful nations on Earth, with its colonial holdings across the world. Truly, the sun never sets on the British Empire.

However, tension were on the rise. All major European nations has strong nationalistic, militarist, and imperialist ambitions. Given said nations were practically within breathing distance of each other, everyone, all knew that a major European war was coming. But they didn't suspect this one coming.

On May 15th, 1912, a GATE opened in London, opening in London's Trafalgar Square. Out from the GATE, the Imperial Saderan Army of 500,000 soldiers, attacked London, marking the start of the British-Saderan War.

The first respondents to the Saderan invasion, were of the British Metropolitan Police Service, ordering civilians to evacuate, and resisting the Roman-esque invaders as best as they can, with their Webley revolvers. Many fall in the line of duty, as they were picked off by Saderan dragons.

The British Prime Minister at the time, Herbert Asquith, his cabinet, and the British Royal Family, evacuated London when the invasion reached Parliament, and Buckingham Palace.

The Imperial Saderan Army wasn't an army in modern military terms, as they think of raping, murdering, and robbing any unfortunate British civilians that wasn't evacuated, and not think the eventual retaliation by the British, or necessarily build defenses.

But the British, did struck back. The newly-appointed British Army Chief of the General Staff, Field Marshall Sir John French, orders the entirety the British Army of London District, to march into the heart of London, and destroy the Saderan invasion.

It was a difficult fight for London, as was in an urban setting, the Saderans hid in buildings, and the Saderans has dragons (But this advantage was nullified by QF 1 Pounder Anti-Aircraft Guns mounted on trucks).

Over the next three days, the British Army fought a brutal battle against the Imperial Saderan Army, street by street, building by building, room by room. But ultimately, the British Army won the battle of London, when capturing the GATE, capturing over 20,000 Saderan prisoners (5,000 being demi-humans).

A lot happen over that the fortnight.

There were many medals awarded for valor, many of them, posthumously. Hundreds of Distinguished Conduct Medal, dozens of Victoria Cross were awarded for military, and police personnel.

British secret intelligence services, interrogated Saderan prisoners (especially high-ranking Saderan officers or Saderan nobles). They spoke, if bastardized, version of Latin. They said that they from the Saderan Empire, with the goal of conquest of new worlds in the name of Emperor Molt el Caeser.

Some Saderan nobles were stiff-necked, some proudly proclaiming that the Saderan Empire will conquer Great Britain, then the whole world.

 _[One can hear the Author and Deadpool snorting, than laughing their asses off at such statement]_

However, one of the more useful Saderan, was a nobleman, Colt Formal, Count of Italica. Colt, had a secret, seething, and quite personal hostility towards the Saderan Empire, so when the opportunity presented itself, he was happy to switch sides, telling them of Saderan politics, government, economy, and military.

It was then, that the British founded that the captured British citizens, are take across the Saderan Empire, to be slaves. To the British, such practise is quite distasteful (obviously ignoring the fact that the British did practice and profited from slavery till 1833).

Over 5,000 British military died or been wounded during the Battle of London, but over 3,000 British civilians has killed. They were the first (since 1690) British civilians, killed at home by an enemy force. Another 2,000 wounded, and 1,500 found to be missing (later found to be kidnapped).

For a whole day, flags were flown at half mast. Church bells toll. A minute of silence. Flowers and wreaths, laid at makeshift memorials. The British Royal family going around London, to help their people deal with their suffering.

The whole of Europe was shocked by the events that unfolded in Great Britain, and send their condolences. Even the ever antagonistic Kaiser Wilhelm of the German Empire, sends his condolences.

But sadness, brings anger, as the British were, as Malcolm from Shakespeare's 'Scottish Play' says it best of the situation: _'Be this the whetstone of your sword– let grief convert to anger; blunt not the heart, enrage it.'_

They were angry that some fucking wankers, just invade the heart of the British Empire, and kill and abduct so many of Britain's citizens. They were angry that the abducted British citizens, were used as slaves, to be use for what God only know what.

It didn't help that famous tabloid newspapers, tell lurid horror stories of Saderan human and demi-humans, violently raping women (even as young as 10-year old girls), and Saderans murdering defenseless children, before roasting their cadavers over a open fire to be eaten.

Though some of the stories are somewhat untrue (the roasting and eating of children's cadavers never happened), it help demonize the Saderans in Britain's eyes, and help galvanize men to join the British army, with nationalism, militarism, in Great Britain at an all time high. The Government produced several propaganda atrocity posters, calling all young men it their God-given duty to join the army.

 _Author: Deadpool, please narrated the British propaganda Posters, in your best British accent._

 _[Imagine Deadpool's British accent is Squire from the Squire YouTube channel]_

 _Propaganda_ _poster #1: Men of Britain! Join the army. And help to avenge the cold-blooded murder of innocent women and children in London. Show the spineless enemy that Britain, will exact a full penalty for such repulsive, cowardly slaughter. Enlist today!_

 _Propaganda_ _poster #2: Men of Britain, remember London! The Saderans who brag about their 'Culture', have shown what it is made of, by murdering defenceless women and children in London. But this only strengthens Great Britain's resolve to crush the Saderan barbarians! Enlist now!_

 _Author: Thank you very much, Deadpool._

Meanwhile in Falmart, the Saderan Senate called an emergency meeting, as they heard the Saderan expedition into the otherworld, was encountering heavy resistance. Then another messenger arrived, bringing the news of the Saderan army's expedition into the otherworld, was destroyed by the otherwolders.

This caused some concern from some of the senators, as destruction of 500,000 soldiers, some of the most experienced soldiers that the Saderan Empire has, was something not to scoff at. But the Saderan Emperor, Molt el Caesar just shrugged off the losses, stating it was just 'a small setback'.

 _Deadpool: A small setback? More like a huge fuck up._

 _Author: Must be all that inbreeding in the Imperial Saderan family that's affecting his thinking._

Speaking of inbreeding, the little shit that's Crown Prince Zoral el Caeser is no where to be seen, as he's more predatory interested in the captured women from the otherworld (which comeback to haunt the Saderans big time).

Over the fortnight at the end of the battle of London, British recruitment stations went into overdrive, recruiting thousands of men (some were even boys) for the British Army, swelling the ranks with new blood. All of the new recruits have different motivations to joining the army. Some said it was their patriotic duty to defend their loved ones. Others said it was moral outrage of the Saderan atrocities and Saderan kidnappings.

And Prime Minister Herbert Asquith, ask the British Parliament and King George V, to declare war on the Saderan Empire, citing the 'uncalled total aggression' on part of the Saderan Empire. It passed by parliament, and approved by the King. And on 21st of May, 1918, Great Britain declared war on the Saderan Empire. The British-Saderan War, had officially begun.

The majority of the British population were for the war, but there were some anti-war people protesting the war, but they were savagely attacked by the British press and public (both figuratively, and most of the time, quite literally), screaming at them of being cowards, ignorant of suffering in London (they were not entirely wrong on that claim), and that they don't care of the kidnapped British citizen in the Saderan Empire.

In the meantime, with approval from the Prime Minister, Field Marshall Sir John French, formed the British Expeditionairy Force, or BEF for short, under the command of fellow Field Marshall, Douglas Haig, with the strength of four infantry corps, along with a independent cavalry and medical division, and a supply and signals regiment. The total strength of the British Expeditionairy Force is little over a quarter of a million soldiers.

Not only that, the BEF will be well-equipped, being lavishly armed with latest weaponry.

But that's not including the British dominions' armies, under the British Dominions' Expeditionary Force, or BDEF, with Canada, South Africa, India, Australia, and New Zealand, contributing a either of a division or corps. Total dominion forces is two hundred thousand soldiers. But they will take time to arrive to Britain.

All of these armies will be under the overall command of Field Marshall Sir John French.

With all of these soldiers, it maybe considered overkill (with hindsight), considering the Saderan Empire's primitive military tactics and equipment, but the British aren't taking any chances, and on the 30th of May, 1912, the BEF marched through the GATE, destroying the Saderan garrison at Alnus hill, and establishing a foothold, constructing defensive works, and towing in the artillery guns.

Meanwhile, the Saderan prisioners that were captured during the battle of London, were placed into heavily fortified prisoner of war camps, located in rural area, gurards with heavily armed, and watchful soldiers.

There were Saderans that tried to escape, some failed, other Saderans did successfully escape the prison camps, however, they were quickly captured by British guards, or in some cases, lynched by British civilians.

The high-ranking or noble Saderans were interned at a splendid country house, though have the same security as a normal British POW camp. The only exception is Colt Formal, who was interned at a undisclosed location (the official story is that Colt Formal had manage to escape through the GATE. None of the other Saderans didn't see Colt surrender, so it was believable).

Meanwhile at Alnus hill, the BEF beat off another attack, this time by the armies of Saderan vassal states. In the Second Battle of Alnus Hill, the largest artillery barrage with hundreds of British artillery pieces sending their wrathful hellfire upon some poor bastards that shouldn't been there, onto the Allied encampment.

Back in Sadera, Molt orders a scorched earth policy, design to deprive Britain of Saderan resources. In hindsight, he's really stabbing himself in the foot, as the BEF was well supplied from London, and don't need to forage. Also, it pissed off the common people of Saderan Empire.

A few weeks after the Second Battle of Alnus Hill, and as the Dominion forces arrive through the GATE, John French order reconnaissance teams to scout the lay of the land, and enemy troop disposition, so that a general offensive can be planned. Each recon team consist of an armored car, cavalry, motorized anti-aircraft (QF-1s mounted on trucks), and motorized infantry. It's quite a large formation, with the strength of each recon team being around a large company-level size of around 150 soldiers.

Meanwhile in Great Britian, the British Government partially mobilized the economy for the British-Saderan War. Uniforms, equipment, weapons, and ammunition, are produced at unprecedented rate. The report on the Second Battle of Alnus Hill was positive, there was a need for more mobile firepower, and thus, the British government brought the license to build the Lewis Machine Gun.

And The British Government also began to pour resources into military research and development. Automatic rifles, anti-aircraft artillery, bomber aircraft, explosives, and armored vehicles are especially given special attention by researchers, engineers, and scientists.

The British Army is training tens of thousands of new recruits, all wanting to avenge those lost in the Battle of London. The British Army size swelled, from roughly 500,000 personnel, to 2,000,000 personnel.

Back in Falmart, the British Army made their first friendly contact with Falmartian locals, in the form of a small village (called Coda), thanks to 5th Recon Company, headed by young Lieutenant, Harold Alexander. 5th Recon company also manage to rescue Tuka, a Falmartian elf, who was the sole survivor in her village, of a Flame Dragon attack.

The news of the Flame Dragon attacking a village, caused the Coda villagers to ask the British soldier's assistance in evacuating Coda village.

And they also meet Rory, the apostle of Emroy. It was a strange experience, considering that Rory was trying to 'sit' on Harold's lap, much to poor Harold's embarrassment, and much to the soldiers' dirty amusement.

Then the Flame Dragon attacked the convoy, surprising and killing many British soldiers and Falmartian civilians. And it can resist rifle and machine gun fire, with the .303 rounds, simply bounce off the dragon's scales. The 37mm bullets from a mounted QF-1 anti-aircraft gun, manages to blind and wound the Flame Dragon severely, causing it to retreat.

The heavy causalities, with 20 soldiers and 140 civilians lost their lives, and the British do the decent thing, by burying the dead, earning the respect of the Coda villagers. This is when the Coda elder asked Harold if he can take in some refugees.

The problem is that there could be Saderan spies among the group, and it wasn't 5th Recon Team's original goal, and initially, Harold refused. After some begging by the Coda village's elder, Harold reluctantly allows some of the Coda refugees, all of ones Harold and 5th Recon Company taken in, are orphans, Rory, Tuka, Lelei and Cato.

They arrive back a Alnus hill, and obviously, Harold's commanding officer was not amused by the refugees. Harold can be court martial for disobey orders. He only avoided court martial, as he have important intelligence (a map of Falmart), establish first, good relations with the Falmartian locals, etc.

5th Recon Company's report was sent back to London.

They were pleased that this is one of the first friendly contact with Falmartian local. This will go a long way for any long-term plans that Britsh has planned for Falmart.

They were shocked that such monstrosities like the Flame Dragon exist, their existence, will endanger both soldier and civilian alike, so development priority into faster and deadlier aircraft, mobile heavy anti-aircraft artillery, anti-armour shells, was highlighted.

They were surprised at the size of Falmart, and the Saderan Empire that was on the map brought by 5th Recon Company, the map describing Falmart being the size of Eurasia.

This partially excited them, as Falmart has countless resources to build and make British Empire, the greatest empires the world that has ever seen (and snub that mentally defective Wilhelm and his 'Empire'). And Falmart was handed to the British, on a silver platter.

This partially worried them, sweating bullets, as it meant that British may take territory, but Saderan have the potential to fight on for months on to the bitter end. The last thing they want, is to do what Napoleon did in Russia little over a century earlier. However John French reassured the British Cabinet that such a situation will not happen.

* * *

 **Sorry if this was been awhile. Life was in the way and I'm beginning the final year of school. Expect larger update gaps.**

 **Oh yes, I wanted to leave a rule for suggesting new ideas for GATE stories.**

 **Rule #1: ABSOLUTELY, no muthafucking harem suggestions, because I will completely ignore it, as if it doesn't exist. As Filthy Frank says it best: IT'S TIME TO STOP!**

 **Now some QnA.**

 **Austin: Oh boy, you haven't seen nothing yet on what I'm planning for this fucking Zoral wanker.**

 **Various people: Alright, alright! I will do story on Warhammer 40,000! Just stop repeatedly posting reviews saying that you want the Imperium of Man!**

 **Guest Million: Okay, you have a lot of suggestions, and I will do some of some them (Ghost in the Shell, Avengers).**

 **Hell Unleashed: Um, no. I don't want to do a fictional story, replacing an event where real people suffered and died.**

 **Guest: I already did a chapter on the Tsar Bomba, and its effects on Falmart. It can be found in Chapter 3: The Nuclear Test That Change Falmart.**


	16. RULE BRITANNIA! PT2

**RULE BRITANIA! PT. 2**

* * *

June 15th, 1912.

The British are strengthening their hold at Alnus Hill, with the military building a fort atop the hill. The Coda village refugees, Rory and Tuka, was placed under the care of 5th Recon Company's commanding officer, Lieutenant Harold Alexander, as an informal punishment from his Regiment's Commanding Officer.

Harold, along with members of the 5th Recon Company and of the Royal Engineers, set up shelters and supplies for the refugees. With the arrival of the Coda refugees, many BEF and BDEF soldiers had mixed feelings for their perception of the refugees. Some were neutral, but most were negative, mostly due to the aggressive British propaganda, which depicts Saderans as one journalist puts it: _'The Saderan is made to be barely human in appearance, but beastly in nature.'_

But none of them, physically attacking the refugees, as it's immoral (considering that nearly all of the refugees were orphans), and the British Military Police officers will go down harder on an attacking soldier, than a Falmartian whore with STDs… wait a fucking minute! I didn't write that shit!

 _Deadpool: I wrote it in, because it didn't have enough jokes in it._

 _Author: GODDAMN DEADPOOL! It's not even funny!_

Anyways, over the next few days, the refugees began to settle in.

Tuka was a sight to behold, as she's an elf, something that only exist in fantasy. But it was noted by Harold and several British Army doctors, that she was suffering mental detrition, possibly from the fact that she witness her entire village being slaughter (one of the first well-known cases of PTSD). They try help her as best they could and make her realized that her father is dead (sometimes she thinks that Harold is her father).

Leiei while continuing her tutoring by Cato, she sometimes goes around, questioning the British soldiers on everything, from British culture and history to mannerism and behavior. Some of the soldiers were suspicious of persistent questioning, but put it down to the Leiei's questioning as youthful inquisitiveness, rather than malevolent reasons.

And Rory, although having an body appearance of a child, many soldiers were terrified to go even near her, as they said that she gives off an 'aura of death' (unsurprising, considering that Rory is the apostle of Emrory, the god of war and death). And she constantly harassed Harold, often quite sexually, much to Harold's furor.

As the Coda refugees settle in at Alnus hill, they began to collect dragon scales, from the downed dragons from the two Battles of Alnus Hill. They were surprised that the British didn't collect the valuable dragon scales (Some of the soldiers did collected some dragon scales, but as souvenirs to send back home). The British did collected some of the dragon scales to see if they can use them as body armour as it can resist rifle fire, only to find them too heavy and too limited in numbers to be used practically as body armour, so they left the dragons to rot.

The refugees collect all the dragon scales that they can find, and asked the British if they can sell the scales at Italica, as a source of temporary income (either that or prostitution, which heavily frowned upon by the British and Coda refugees, considering the refugees hasn't reached puberty and what diseases they may have).

The BEF's commanding officer, Field Marshall Douglas Haig wanted to deny this request, as the refugees don't need to pay back the British, and trading with the locals wasn't the original mission of the BEF or the BDEF.

This is when the rightful leader of Italica, Count Colt Formal, came into the equation. When we last left off Colt Formal, he was interned in Great Britain, greatly helping the British understand the Saderan Empire works, politically, militarily, socially, and economically.

A few months ago, he was the enemy, but now, he was a potentially important ally for British, because his city of Italica, is an important transportation hub for those who come from the southern vassal states, to go up the Saderan capital of Sadera, and vice versa. So if the British capture the city, they can cut off the Saderan Empire from it southern vassal states, making it easier for the British, to convince the said vassals' leaders to join them as independent allies (The tactic of divide and conquer), rather than stay as Saderan vassals.

The British decided to send back Count Colt, as he wanted to return to Italica, to tell his citizens that he'd survive the Battle of London, and explain why it's better to be an ally of the British Empire, rather than be a vassal state of the Saderan Empire.

So Count Formal, the 5th Recon Company, Falmartian refugees (Tuka, Leiei and Rory), along with two other recon companies (BEF's 6th and BDEF's 4th), marched to Italica. When they'd arrived, they see the city has seen heavy fighting, with the walls, being pot-marked with holes.

The Italican defenders, backed by a small number of Imperial Saderan Rose Knights, led by Saderan Princess Pina co Lada, was exhausted from several days and nights fighting the bandits. They, and acting Italican governess, Colt's daughter Myrui, was shocked to see Count Colt alive and well, with the 'men in brown' closely following him. Colt asked Pina, to allow entrance for him, the Falmartians, and the British soldiers.

Pina and the Rose Knights had no choice but to let them in, because refusing to let them in, will make the more numerous Italicans very angry, and because Italica have sustained repeated bandit attacks, was in desperate need of defenders. So they let them in.

After a tearful, but happy reunion of father and daughter, Count Formal, Lt. Harold and the other British company officers, was given the current situation at hand by Pina co Lada, being that bandits are attacking Italica in ever greater numbers.

This worried the British, as they have about 400 soldiers, plus a few hundred Italican militiamen, against a bandit force of around 15,000, many of whom, are deserters of the Imperial Saderan Army. Even with their modern weaponry, Harold and the other British company officers, thinks that the best course of action is to help defend Italica, along with the Saderan Rose Knights (who are technically, the British still at war with), and the Italican militiamen, while requesting for more BEF and BDEF soldiers to bulk up the defense.

Harold dispatch a messenger for Alnus Hill, with a letter basically stating that they have arrived Italica, but they will be soon besieged by tens of thousands of bandits, and sent desperately need reinforcements as soon as possible.

The messenger arrived a few hours later, and reach the nominal BEF commander, Douglas Haig. Haig was not pleased at the situation that Harold gotten himself in, but after debating with his peers and John French about what course of action to take, and hearing about Count Formal's intentions, Haig orders a BEF infantry regiment, to quickly march to Italica, and help the defense there. Haig also will bring more reinforcements as soon as the next morning, if Italica holds.

Meanwhile, the British at Italica, along with local Italicans, began preparing or repairing defensive barricades, and setting up machine guns, with one company taking the north wall, one recon company taking the west wall, and one recon company taking the south wall, with the cavalry being dismounted, and the vehicles guard the entrances.

Night falls, and the reinforcements arrived, much to everyone's tense relief. The commanding officer of the BEF regiment, took command, and help finish the defensive works that 5th, 4th and 6th recon company, and the local Italicans started, reinforcing the wall that's are weakly defended, to prepare the eventual bandit attack.

An hour past, and the bandits attack, with the British soldiers pouring bullets into the bandit bastards and then some, killing in the thousands. Men kept rapidly firing their rifles like possessed demons, cutting down waves upon waves of bandits, as the bandits try to advance through their dead. Machine guns kept on firing throughout the night, in fact the water in the water jackets in the machine guns ran out, and soldier resort to using their own urine to cool the machine guns, while Italicans ran to get more water.

The British were surprised that Rory somehow, was in the thick of the action, slicing and dicing bandits until they look less appetizing than the cornered beef that the soldiers been given for their rations. Numerous times, she had entire limbs chopped off, and Rory just regenerate them and carried on like as if nothing had happen, much it the shock of the British.

The Rose Knights did defend here and there, but were generally ineffective due to having short-ranged weapons.

At the break of dawn, the British, along with Italicans (the Rose Knights did little to help with the siege), they destroyed the attacking bandit force. With the exception of a few surrendering, many of the bandits were executed by the British. Other British reinforcements arrived, and relived the defenders.

The defenders that had been killed, they were given respectable funerals, while the bandits has the less than unceremonious disposition of being buried in mass graves, with no grave markings or such.

As the British soldiers begin to bury the dead, repair the walls, and heal the wounded, Count Formal and Brigadier-General Allen Par, sign a treaty, in which the city of Italica will switch sides, and benefits from the other (British, a strategic holding and trade, and Italica, not getting destroyed and trade).

This is when Count Formal announced to his people, that the Italica has switch sides, and are now allies of the British, much to the delight of everyone, except Pina and the Rose Knights, who were outraged at the Count's betrayal, but they can't do anything about it, as the British has guns, and the people of Italica on their side. Pina and the Rose Knights has none of these.

Pina and the Rose Knights are in a weird position, though they were the enemy, they're not prisoners. But that will soon change. The Rose Knights had outside reinforcement, in the form of other Rose Knights led by a aggressive, hot-headed knight named Bozes, who came to Italica to help defend it against bandits.

They attacked, captured, interrogate, and execute a British infantry section, but keep the section's commander, whom they also brutally interrogate. The infantry section was monitoring traffic along the north road. The Bozes-led Rose Knights carried the unfortunate bastard to Italica, and once they reached Italica, demanded to let them in and the British to surrender to them, with the British section commander, being held at knife point.

This sufficiently pissed off the British, as they're not going to surrender the town to some up stuck, pompous knights, and they shot Bozes in the head, and then proceeded to cut down the Bozes-led Rose Knights with rifle and machine gun fire, their armour and shields, superlatively useless against the British overwhelming modern firepower.

Somehow, the section commander survive the onslaught, with the only injuries that he'd sustained, was from the interrogation. All the Bozes-led Rose Knights, didn't, being annihilated to the man (or woman).

After that, the British quickly sent out a search team, and found the remainders of the British section, some being decapitated, some with missing limbs. The section commander told Allan, that they were brutally torture for information. This disgusted and angered the British, whom Allen order the quick disarmament and arrest of the remaining Rose Knights in Italica, including Pina, just in case they have any funny ideas, and prevent the Italicans lynching them because they thought the Rose Knights to be no better than bandits.

A few weeks later, Harold, the Falmartians, and select members of the 5th Recon Company, was ordered back to London for a British Parliament inquiry. Pina was freed on order to bring along, just to bring a Saderan representative along.

As they arrived through the GATE, Pina and Falmartian refugees were flabbergasted at the world the British came from.

Pina was shocked to see the world that the British came from, the world filled with buildings that even Sadera's best architects and engineers can't possibly dream of.

But she also saw the propaganda posters, and was even more shocked that the British viewed the Saderans less than humans, and more like animals, no, more like rabid dogs that need to be put down. Of course, there was angry British people that was along the journey, putting up signs such as 'baby killers' and 'child eaters' being the most common.

Seeing the shock on her face of the British people's raw anger, Harold Alexander explain to Pina in layman terms, that the Saderans, her people, came to rob, murder and rape, and that the British Empire will not tolerate such behavior against their own people. (And of course, ignoring all the times that the British indulge in such things when they were empire building).

We don't know what Pina is feeling at the time. Did Pina felt shame for Saderan soldiers' behavior? Felt fear for the British wrath upon the Empire? Is begging for forgiveness, too late to save the Empire?

We never know, as they walked into the British Parliament's House of Commons, and as soon as the representatives settle down, the Parliament's inquiry begins. The inquiry was led by Home Secretary, Reginald McKenna. This inquiry, will forever shape the people of Earth's perception of Falmartians (Not all Falmartians are Saderans, and not all Saderan are evil sort of thing).

The inquiry first question Tuka, and asked if her ears were real, thus proving elves are real. Tuka's ears are certainly real, and she showed it, by flicking it. When asked about the Flame Dragon, Tuka burst into tears, telling how her entire village was destroyed by the Flame Dragon. Realizing that further inquiry with Tuka will be fruitless after that, and Harold explaining that she has traumatic memories of the Flame Dragon, she was dismissed, and wasn't asked again.

There were many unanswered question on how the hell the British will kill a Flame Dragon. Apart from a few that know, the British military is researching and developing better ways to kill a Flame Dragon, with armour-piercing bullets for machine guns, faster and heavily-armed planes, and heavy towed or vehicle mounted anti-aircraft guns.

This also benefits the British, as they're sort of getting to grips on how modern warfare works. In a way.

Anyway, we getting derailed, back to the inquiry. Then Leiei was question, about her being a mage and what it is. Parliamentarians and journalists alike look on in shock, as Leiei, with the gesture of the hand, levitates books a few meters up in the air. This moment was taken by news photographers, undeniable proof that magic does exist. After answering some questions about Falmartian magic, she was dismissed.

Then Rory was brought into questioning, and everyone was, apart from the Falmartians and 5th Recon Company, was creeped out by her aura of death, and the fact she was carrying a scythe. She was question of what is being an apostle is. They were skeptical when she claimed to be over 900 years old and having regenerative abilities, but 5th Recon Company prove Rory's latter claims, as they witness it during the Battle of Italica, where they saw her arms and legs being cut off, and she regenerate them, and continued on like as if nothing has happened.

Harold had a silent laugh, as major religious figures are going to have a fit when they hear about these claims, coming from a 9-year old (physically speaking) girl.

Then Pina was brought into questioning. Now, this is where the inquiry goes ugly, from a civilized inquiry to a furious interrogation, against a naïve princess. When she announced her name and title of being a princess of the Saderan Empire, she was booed and jeered on by the Parliamentarians, until the Speaker of the House of Common, James Lowther, restored order.

First, the Parliamentarians question Pina about the Bozes-led Rose Knights, and the incident they have caused, with them torturing and executing British soldiers who was forced to surrender, which clearly violated the Hague Convention of 1899.

Pina replied that Bozes and the knights Bozes led, was to relive Italica, and the Saderan Empire don't have something similar to the Hague Conventions, as the Saderans did as they pleased and what's necessary.

This last statement, prompted First Lord of the Admiralty, Winston Churchill, put forward question to Pina, of what happened to the British civilians that captured in the Battle of London.

The naïve Pina fell into a trap, as she stated that the Saderans use slaves, as hard labor, as domestic labor, and the women they were used as sex slaves (The most wicked and most vile of things that a man of civilization, according to the British, would do).

This was the bombshell, and was made worse, as Pina stated it in a way that she though was normal thing to do in Saderan society. If the booing and jeering was bad enough, it was now turned into furious heckling, hissing, and defamation, with Parliamentarians calling her a 'vile barbarian' and such, forcing for the speaker to practically scream to restore order.

The journalists present, took and wrote everything in, knowing that the newspapers will be selling like hotcakes.

This lambasting had shook Pina, as she thought that her empire was righteous and good, but that perception was shattered. Then she was placed in prison, until the conflict was over. She knew that her older half-brother, Saderan Crown Prince Zoral, has kept a forced entourage of female sex slaves, whom he sadistically rape at his wicked, unending vices. She sadly knew that he's going to be tried and executed by the British for this and more, and she can't do anything about it.

The others, the Falmartians and Harold, toured around London, taking in the British buildings, British culture and history, and of course, British food (not the greatest highlight of the tour). Their final stop, is the temporary memorial for the victims of the Battle of London. Teddy bears, flowers and letters is staked at the memorial, intended for someone that was a friend, a brother, a lover, a wife, or a son, whose were murdered in the Battle for London. Rory can only prayed for the poor souls, whose lives were robbed short by vile cruelty. Then, they return to Falmart, to see the BEF and BDEF getting ready for something big.

Because, the BEF and BDEF is working on new offensives, with talented staff officers, such as Australian Colonel, John Monash and Canadian Colonel, Arthur Currie, help with execution of the BDEF's offensive plans. The two offensives was a mixture of old, proven battle tactics, and new, innovative stratagem and equipment, with the BEF's offensive goal, is to decisively destroy the Imperial Saderan Army and march on Sadera for a quick end to the war, with the hope to capture top ranking officials of the Saderan Empire.

And the BDEF's offensive goal, is to convince Saderan's southern vassal states, to join them as independent allies, and help rid them of any Saderan military units stationed in said vassal states.

The offensives began on 5th of August, 1912, armored cars and aircraft going ahead to scout the land ahead. BEF units move north to Sadera, destroying effective resistance along the way, but not yet finding the main body of the Saderan Army. The BDEF is encountering similar, if more success than the BEF, managing to establish contacts with Saderan's southern vassal states, and working on the idea of the vassals being independent states.

The offensives terrified the Saderan senate, so Molt was began to force conscripting children, mercenaries, and criminals into his army, whilst continuing his scorched earth policy, increasing its brutal treatment of people who refuse to destroy corps, slaughter their stock, or poison their wells. This led to several peasant revolts, which were brutally crushed, with eerily similar to the Battle of London, men strung up in their trees, bodies of raped women and decapitated children scatter across the village squares.

The British often arrive to the aftermaths of these massacres, had journalists and war photographers brought along. They were horrified to witness these wicked, wretched, vile acts, and saw that the Saderan royalty, government, and military, are the true evil, not them, the Saderan people. There were some survivors, all of whom are children, and they're treated and taken care of by the British.

Such news reached the British people, and it help slowly change their perception of the Saderan people, but not their leaders, who were the real problem.

At this point, after Pina was presumed dead by the Saderans, and the beginning of the British offensives, caused a empire to become that more devided. The Pro-Peace Faction was led by Prince Diabo el Caesar. He maybe remembered in history as a shrewd, manipulative master of politics (similar to German politician, Otto von Bismarck), because he realized how dangerous the British was, and wanted a peace with the British, where the Saderan Empire retain a good amount of influence.

However, opposing them was the Pro-War faction, led by top-ranking 'idiots' as modern historians will title them, mostly out-of-touch and shit-for-brains politicians, generals, and members of the Saderan Royal Family. Zoral supported this faction, as he believe that the Saderan Empire will prevail over the British, and will eventually conquer the British, and the world that they come from.

Oh boy, they are wrong.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long delay, just that school, homework and a mild form of writer's block, plagued me. There will be a third and final part of RULE BRITANNIA! coming soon... ish.**

 **QnA:**

 **Chaszcz - Fair criticism, as yes, there were no proper self-propelled AAs in OTL 1912. But I thought of this first incarnation of a SPAAG was an on the spot idea, which was rushed, to meet the dragons that the Saderans have fielded. Also, I haven't put in tanks, as their first incarnation was too slow to keep up offensives. The British are possibly working on it at this time, but it isn't going to field against the Saderans anyway, as it will have minimal effect on the outcome.**


	17. RULE BRITANNIA! PT3

**RULE BRITANNIA! PT.3**

* * *

The British Offensives continues on, crushing any and all who stand in their way. Bomber aircraft and artillery bomb military fortifications and formations. Armored cars flank and decimate groups of Saderan soldiers with machine gun fire. And cavalry is sent to cut down fleeing Saderan soldiers, with infantry closely following behind to mop the mess the others have made.

Semi-automatic rifles, grenades (both rifle grenades and hand grenades), mortars, and light machine guns, meant that the average British infantry soldier had more firepower than ever before.

And advancements in aircraft and anti-aircraft technology, made sure that any Saderan dragon, will be shot down in great succession.

For seven days, the BEF fought the Saderan Army, and for seven days, the BEF found that it to be a walk in the park, with the Saderan soldiers either fleeing or surrendering, or being blown to smithereens.

The BEF used a doctrine that was basically a proto-combined-arms doctrine, using aircraft, artillery, armored vehicles, cavalry, and infantry, and working together to overwhelm the enemy.

Sadera's southern vassal states, with the assistance of the BDEF, became independent nations, ally themselves with the British, and they declare war on the Saderan Empire. This enrage the Saderans, but they're getting repeatedly gut-punched by the BEF, so they can't do anything.

Oh, the flame dragons was also killed during this time. The British did this, by locating their sleeping ground, sending Royal Engineers with a shit ton of explosive, carefully setting them up while not disturbing the dragons, GTFO of there, and blow the sleeping ground till kingdom comes. There was nothing left of the dragons.

The Hayo Tribe, who prides themselves as being cunning and shrewd, but in reality, stupid and short-sighted, was destroyed, being destroyed in the Second Battle of Italica, as they tried to attack it, only to be met with artillery and machine gun fire.

The Dars were also destroyed in a similar manner, but with some success, duping and killing a few more British and British Dominion soldiers, before being defeated and executed as spies, due to their ability to change their physical appearance.

But Goblins, Orcs, and Trolls were driven to extinction, exterminated. This is… one of the darker and more controversial parts of the British-Saderan War that history revisionist bring out, with the most prominent being Patrick Hamilton and his book, _The Secret Genocide of Falmart_.

The British often conducted such massacres against those races, and even her Falmartian allies were guilty.

But other apologist historians claims that the British had no choice and justified in the matter, as the Goblins, Orcs and Troll's way of life was seen as vile and unforgivable (to reproduce more, they have to rape women, human or demi-human), and they cannot become peaceful, as their way of life revolves around violence and thus, cannot be redeemed in any shape or form, even if the British tried their best.

Some people or idiots I will call them, even claimed that the genocide is a lie that it was made up by anti-British propagandists. And everyone obviously knows, that you can't have an empire, without massacring some troubling natives along the way.

Before the war, there was over 1,500,000 Orcs, Troll and Goblins. By the early 1920s, there were less than 20,000, with the number dwindling ever faster by the year. By late 1930s, the last of their respective races had died out, and their races are tossed into the dustbin of history.

With the BEF at their doors, the pro-peace faction ramped up their platform for peace, but the ruling government and pro-war faction blocked their entrance to the senate and they began to purge 'traitors' within the empire. Prince Diabo's last journal entrances, describes Sadera's government being run by 'a gang of out-of-touch lunatics', and that any other option than resisting the British, is thought to be high treason, and that something has to be done, before the British come and destroy the empire. He began to secretly correspond with pro-peace members.  
Anyway, the battle of Sadera began, being bitterly fought, wall by wall. Building by building. Room by room. But the Saderans was losing more men than they can replace in the fighting, while the British are strengthening by the day. At the end of the battle, with the British flag being raised atop both the Imperial Saderan Senate, and the Imperial Saderan Palace. As the flag of the Old Country was raises, soldiers cheers, that the war has mostly won. And the Saderan soldiers, surrendered, realizing the game's up, and knowing that being a prisoner is better than being dead.

Diabo was later found killed, with a sword prominently sticking into his back. He was most likely killed by his family members. But we'll never know.

When it was apparent that Sadera was lost, Molt and Zoral panned to escape the city. They could have gone undetected, but they're spotted by British planes, and the British aren't most certainly going to let them get away from their grip. The British sent armored cars and cavalry to dissuade them of such notions.

When they finally caught up with them, they came down upon like a storm, killing any armed Saderan escorts that resist the British. Zoral tried to resist the British soldiers, attacking a British officer, only to be rewarded with the butt-end of a rifle.

The officer said to Zoral: _'Zoral el Caesar, you're under arrest for attempted assault of an officer, and crimes committed against the British Empire and her people.'_ Before tying him up.

In one of the Saderan carts, the British soldiers found surviving British citizens and Falmartians alike, all of whom are females. They belong to Zoral el Caesar, as to be used sex slave, to be raped for his wicked desires. What really angered the British, was there were prepubescent girls, the oldest being 11 years old, and the youngest of them, a British girl known as Elizabeth, being a youthful 10 years old.

The use of women, even young girls, as sex slaves, infuriated the British, who escorted the former Saderan Emperor, Crown Prince, the POWs, and the rescued citizens back to Alnus hill, but not before the soldiers give Zoral a justly beating or two.

By this point, with Sadera's rulers in the enemy's hands, Diabo being murdered by his own family, Pina most likely dead and fear that Sadera will lose more if they continue to resist, the Ibis branch of the royal el Caesar family tree, (which is known to have famous thinkers, writers and politicians), along with pro-peace proponents in the government and military, overthrew the pro-war government and the Taurus branch (the main branch of the el Caesar tree). And soon asked for peace terms with the British. And their respective representatives met and on August 12th, 1913, the war was officially over.

It was over, the war was won. Millions of pounds, and hundreds of lives lost (the official British body count was 10,000, a low body count considering that hundreds of thousands of soldiers from Britain and the Empire, had been mobilized during the war. The Saderans, untold millions, but to be estimated to 3-4 million). It was near flawless victory.

Now it's time for the peace, but first thing first, justice must be delivered swiftly. Molt and Zoral was languishing at Alnus hill for a bit, before they were taken back to London. Molt and Zoral was transported to the court, under careful guard, to avoid them from getting killed, either by their own hands or face the righteous wrath of a furious British mob (even more angry when they found out of Zoral's depraved sexual appetite for young prepubescent girls).

The British government began to prepare a case and trial against the Zoral and Molt, as to show the worlds, that no man is above the law and justice always prevail over evil. The problem was, that there was no way in hell that a British or British dominion lawyer will come to their defense, so this forced the British government to outsourced the defense lawyer that has a good understanding of British law. But they found in an Irish lawyer Ossian Callaghan.

In a specially modified courthouse (to prevent assassination or lynching of the defendants) and the trial against Zoral and Molt began on the 15th of August, the world was watching, as the greatest trial of the century, began. Callaghan tried to build a defense case for both Molt and Zoral, but alas! They're stubborn and stiff-necked. He can only build a case made from grains of sand and salt.

The persecutors conjured up well-documented evidence, that Molt did order his soldiers to adopt a scorched earth policy, and do what they pleased to the people of Falmart, even their own citizens, and that Zoral did indeed rape British civilians, and commit crimes so horrific, that it can't be justified. For the prosecutors, it was basically seal clubbing, and nothing did go wrong in the persecution's case.

Molt and Zoral were instantly vilified, villainized and everything in between by the British press, being named as some of the most evil men in history (With Hitler or Stalin coming along later on). Callaghan is not attacked, as he was forced to do the damn job, not like he want to defend a mass murder and a rapist.

The British sentence Molt and Zoral the death sentence. On their day that they were sentenced, Zoral arrogantly declare that he can't be convicted, as the British cannot prosecute him, as he's demi-god. His God complex, his narcissism, his superiority complex, and now, his insanity all made him into the most-hated man in Britain and the world, for who will go to stoop so low to rape young girls? Who will go to stoop so low to use tied prisoners, as one use a training dummy for sword practice? And who will go to stoop so low to plan the destruction of their entire nation?

And his comments made him even more hate by everyone. The presiding judge later on when reflecting on that trial, said that he want to strangle that arrogant bastard right then and there. After that practically every man, woman, and child in the Empire, wanted to see his small-brained head on pike.

When Zoral and Molt were executed on 1st of October, 1913. Due to several uh, mishaps in executing Zoral and Molt's death sentence, for half-an-hour they was slowly strangled to death, while they pathetically flaying about. No one… really care how they died, just that both gets what they deserved. And when the bastards had finally died, their remains were destroyed by fire, and scattered by the four winds and the seas.

Then came trials of important Saderan government and military figures lasting into mid-1914. Important Saderans that were main proponents were either executed or sentenced from twenty years to life. Their only defense that they were 'following orders', but it was countered by the public fact that Count Formal, orders his soldiers, not to involve themselves in the same depravity, as their Saderan counterpart, and that the Saderan's actions should be universally seen as immoral, and that the Saderans were using their initiative, so the defense made by 'just following orders', mute and redundant.

Pina was also on trial, but since there was little evidence of her wrongdoings, she was acquitted, and she lived in a well-off estate, away from the spotlight. She died in 1971.

After Zoral and Molt's execution, the British, their Falmartian allies, and the Saderan Empire signed the treaty of Italica, with the British goal being to make Britain the main hegemonic power in Falmart, strengthen its allies, and to weaken Sadera, but not to the point it will fall into anarchy and banditry.

What was produced was nearly similar to the Versailles treaty that will come in 1917, as in the treaty, the Saderan Empire was reduced to a Kingdom, it Emperor reduced to a King, loss of territory to Britain and her Falmartian allies, reduced army size, pay reparations for the damages caused, and was forced to accept blame for starting the war.

With the treaty being enforced, the Kingdom of Sadera, and King Junius of the Ibis branch, turn to rebuilding and modernizing his nation. He has handicapped, as Sadera's treasury was emptied due to reparations, and the Royal family was mistrusted by Sadera's common citizens, due to the scorched earth policy of Molt. And due to the scorched earth policy, Sadera had to start everything from scratch.

As soon as the ink has dried, colonization began almost immediately, with thousands of hectares of uncultivated, untainted lands owned by the Imperial Saderan Royal Family, being stripped from them by the treaty, awarded to British citizens and Falmartians, with a low rent charge for the both of them over a certain period of time. And British scientific and technological organizations helped Falmartians, teaching them about modern farming methods (as of 1913), and how to be more efficient, grow more crops for less effort.

This made the British very popular with the Falmartians, as Falmartian families are given up to thirty hectares of land, who previously have little processions that they own, making them grateful, and improve the British's standing in Falmart, as they're will to pour resources into improving their livelihoods, unlike some other Empire.

The British were surprised that despite having a climate similar to southern Italy, they can grow not only the staple crops for that climate, but also coffee, tea (British – YES!), and other tropical fruits and vegetables. The baffled scientists' reactions can be summed as: _'the magic's all around me!' [Quickly screaming their heads off]._

British industries also comes to Falmart, setting up and exploiting resources in the British-controlled or their allies' territories, and such, creating goods that would have taken longer if using Falmart's production methods. The British made sure that these industries are doing according to British regulations, so no underpay or dangerous working conditions.

And the British's allies also benefited from this as well, as their nations repaired and modernized under the British's careful guidance, with their military being a combined 200,000 strong army. (Of course, the British don't give the best equipment to the Falmartians yet).

Along with colonization and industrialization, there was another factor that surprisingly, affected Falmart deeply. Christianity, or specifically, the Anglican variant. Now, before you readers get angry or anything like that, hear me out. I'm not saying that Christianity is superior to everything else. Anyways, as thousands of Falmartians turn to Britain's official religion, as…

 _Unknown: DEUS VULT! DEUS VULT! DEUS VULT! DEUS VULT! DEUS VULT! DEUS VULT! DEUS VULT!_

 _Author: Oh shit, it's the fucking Meme Crusaders! [The Meme Crusaders are at the door] Deadpool! Do something!_

 _[Deadpool is holding back the door, the Meme Crusaders trying to break through]_

 _Meme Crusaders: DEUS VULT! DEUS VULT! DEUS VULT! DEUS VULT! DEUS VULT! DEUS VULT! DEUS VULT! DEUS VULT!_

 _Author: What are you doing? Aren't you doing something?!_

 _Deadpool: I AM DOING SOMETHING!_

 _[Both the Author and Deadpool scream loudly, cuts to a screen stating: We're experiencing Technical Difficulties - Please Stand By, complete with music. Then it cuts back to the Author and Deadpool, each holding weapons of various kinds.]_

 _Author: Let's hope we don't need to do that again, Deadpool._

 _Deadpool: Yeah, that was madness._

 _[The Author and Deadpool are looking around the dead meme Crusaders. The Author slouches onto a couch.]_

 _Author: Never again!_

Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, as the Christian religion was something different, as it calls on forgiveness, peace and tolerance of other people. ( _This is not religious propaganda, I swear)._ Luckily the Falmartian branch of the Anglican Church was led by Bishop Jonathan Pipes, a quite liberal religious figure, who help drive these points home. Falmart's own religion is, in a way, flawed, as their gods don't really care about the wellbeing of people (At least, not the ones who are their respective followers).

Of course, the Falmartian gods were not amused, and certainly not Hardy that some religion about a homeless mortal (In her eyes) was going to supersede her, so she called on her followers to kill all heretics, including followers of other Falmartian religions. However, every other Falmartian god wasn't amused by this, and they ordered their followers to kill the followers of Hardy. Than the British steps in, and told both sides that not going to kill the other for being heretics.

That was the case until it was discovered that followers of Hardy attacked and killed British sailors and soldiers, and mutilated their bodies. They declare a holy war against the British, their allies, and all heretics. Basically everyone that wasn't a follower of Hardy. But like the Saderans, they seriously underestimate the British, and their willingness to use brutality. Especially when they found out that bitch opened the GATE in the first place. Rory also tagged along, as she has a grudge to settle with Hardy.

I would admit it, it was brutal. Religious temples dedicated to Hardy were destroyed. Books about the worship of Hardy were burnt. And followers of Hardy, were either shot or imprisoned, and Hardy basically unexist as an official god. The other gods were shocked and frightened, that mortals, managed to destroy Hardy, and basically stayed the fuck out of the way.

Anyways, the mere existence of Demi-humans, is enough the cause fits for scientific, medical, religious institutions across the world. We realized, that we're not just the only race that are intelligent life capable of achieving great things. Than goddamn politics comes in.

Now the question is this for the British, should demi-humans in the British Falmart territories, be given the same rights as ones that are human? This was a long debated question, but in the end, the answer was yes, they should be given the same equal rights as any other British citizens. But not without opposition.

Both Emperor Zoral and Crown Prince Zoral, will be forever despised by pretty much everyone, for the cause much destruction to both sides. Only the Saderan Nationalist Party, or abbreviated SNP (An extreme right-wing, nationalist, racist and terrorist political party, similar in vein to the infamous Croatian Ustashe), founded in 1915, having a positive image of them, said that the story of Zoral having British sex slaves or Molt ordering scorched earth policy are made up by British and traitors, in order to vilify their rightful appointed leaders.

But that's utter rubbish, as the British has overwhelming evidence from both sides of Zoral and Molt's guilt, so only the ignorant and stupid would believe such idiotic notions. And the SNP is outlawed, due to several terrorist attacks on the British, and their Falmartian allies in the 1920s (they and remainder of Hardy's followers, tried to collaborate with the Fascist Italy and Nazi Germany, however it was discovered by MI6, resulting in severe British crackdowns).

The troops used to deal with these people, was the Scots Guards, because when SNP and Hardy militiamen hears the music of the bagpipes, their hearts become like water, and they scatter, because you know what's scarier than a drunk, angry Scotsman? A drunk, angry, cross-dressing Scotsman, wielding a bagpipe as a weapon of course.

The SNP in British-controlled Falmart are still around unfortunately, but their numbers were dwindling, due to members being disillusioned, British police and military raids, causalities from terror mission gone wrong, etc.

As one Falmartian said it best: _'They're [The SNP] just a bunch of inbred nobles, who was born with a golden spoon and never fought a battle in their life.'_

Though in British Falmart they're near dead, it was a different story in Sadera. They gain strength after strength, attacking disloyal demi-humans and pushing the idea of superiority of the Saderan human over the demi-humans and British. The British did nothing, as it's the Saderan government's concern, not the British.

As foreigners come in through earth, they were shocked at the size of Falmart, being that of being Eurasia. Everyone realized, that this made Britain a powerful ally, but a dangerous enemy as well. So pissing off the British, is not the best course of action.

Anyways, with most of Earth and Falmart's resources, Britain is the strongest powers in the world. Ireland was (reluctantly) given dominion status in late 1913, slowly leading it to the Imperial Federation in the early 1930s. Britain fought in the First World War, with the knowhow on how large modern warfare had become.

Many military officers that fought in the British-Saderan War, rose to fame and glory in the Great War (John Monash and Arthur Currie being the few examples), using the experience of British-Saderan War to officially adopt a doctrine of combined arms, using aircraft, artillery, armored vehicles (tank seeing combat in 1915), and infantry, working together to break the enemy defense, with the fields of Falmart being the testing grounds of the predecessor doctrine.

In the Second World War, the Axis Powers (Mainly consisting of Nazi Germany, Fascist Italy, Militaristic Japan, and Nationalist Sadera) go up against the Allies (Mainly consisting of the Imperial Federation, United States, France, China and reluctantly, the Soviet Union).

The Axis powers were overwhelmed by the righteous fury of the Allies, and was destroyed, with the full horror of their regime shown to the shock of civilized world. Sadera has become a monarchy again, with the SNP and its wartime leader, Cassius Sacarii, being vilified along with Hitler, with his mass murder of anyone that's not human or Saderan. And by 1955, Great Britain, along with the United States (Though the ever-antagonistic Soviet Union, will say otherwise) was considered a global superpower, having the largest and most advanced militaries and economies.

And what about our friends? What happened to them?

Harold Alexander had served in the British Army till 1946, having achieve the rank of Field Marshall, being a likeable, competent general officer with a much needed streak of ruthlessness, fighting from the first Battle of Alnus Hill, to commanding the entire British forces in Falmart. Currently, he's the Governor-General of Falmart, going back to do the ceremonial duties that was bestowed onto a representative of the British monarch. He was also named Earl Alexander of British Falmart.

Leiei studied both magic and medical science, becoming the first Falmartian doctor that's graduated from a British medical school. She uses her magical and medical training to help terminally ill patients, and some of her innovations, have saved thousands of lives. She's director of one of British Falmart's renowned hospital, and is married with three children, all of whom, following in their parent's footsteps as being mage-doctors, and making lives easier and better for the suffering.

Tuka managed to overcome most of grief, having seen the evidence of the Flame Dragons' death, she felt at peace with herself, and was eternally grateful for those who braved a gruesome death, in order to end the tyranny of nature. Due to her experience in playing the Lyre instrument, she became a Lyre musician, enchanting many audience with her songs both from Falmart and her own original musical compositions. And whenever she can, she donates the money and time to help British soldiers, as such, she was very popular with soldiers, and her music is even used to help aid soldiers suffering from PTSD.

And Rory? Well, she has become a god, having ascendant in 1951, being one of the more popular Falmartian Gods, because she actually care Falmartians, unlike some gods. And still annoying to no end, Harold, with her advances towards him, often with no success.

* * *

 **Hello again, going to work on the next chapter (GATE/Empire of the Hand).**


	18. Star Wars

**The Empire of the Hand fought here!**

* * *

As the Imperial Sadera Expeditionairy Army march through the GATE, they arrive to a world that's was foreign, even for veterans that served on the fringes of the Empire. Then they saw that the GATE opens in the of middle of city. And they decided to attack, straight away and were more like a mob, and not as disciplined soldiers.

But they attacked the Hand of Thrawn, the capital of the Empire of the Hand, and they didn't get too far, as they'd attack a capital that's more like a military base, so the Imperial Stormtrooper Garrison (at regiment-level military strength) stationed at the capital, was more than enough to destroy the Saderan Army, before it can far in its antics, with the garrison Stormtroopers maybe with some, getting a few arrows to the knee (insert chessy ba-dum-crash played by Deadpool).

Grand Admiral Thrawn, and most of his high command were somewhere else in the Empire of the Hand at the time, and when they heard of it, they swiftly return back, and being told that the Hand of Thrawn was attacked by an invasion force that uses melee weapons and large flying reptiles.

For the Chiss Grand Admiral (the only non-human Imperial officer of high military ranking), this was... unexpected event out of his hands. But he takes it in his stride, and seeing the advantages a new world can bring to the Empire of the Hand, begin preparations for an expeditionary force where the Saderan Army had came from.

The first problem is that the GATE entrance is pathetically small. The standard Imperial armoured fighting vehicle, the AT-AT, cannot fit through the gateway. Thus, small AFVs were used for the time being (large AFVs will be overkill anyways), while Empire of the Hand's scientests try to figure out on how to enlarge the GATE.

Another problem, was the Rebel Alliance. In order to fool the Rebels, Thrawn contructed a garrison building around the GATE, so the sudden influx of Imperial Soldiers in the Hand of Thrawn, will not alert them to the prescence of the GATE. He also constructed a tunnel, where material can be funneled, to contruct anything in the world beyond.

A few weeks later, military forces of the Empire of the Hand, marched through the GATE and arriving on Alnus hill (also known crudely as Anus hill by the Stormtroopers), crushing the Imperial Saderan Garrison stationed there, and begin construction of a military garrison.

Molt sent the armies of his vassal states, to 'defend Alnus hill' (when in reality, he was sending them there to die). The leaders of the vassal allied armies didn't want to fight the outworlders, as they heard of the 'men in white armour' and the power they wield, but they will defend their lands from the outworlder invaders. Then a blue-skinned, red-eyed, outworlder, accomanied by the men in white armour with strange staffs, came into the vassal allied armies' camp.

This is when Thrawn will use soft power tatics, such as diplomacy, to persuade them to do his bidding, and if he encountered more stubborn opponents, he will use more forceful tatics. But when push comes to shove, he had no qualms of obiliterating the opposition to extinction, if he was left with no better alternatives.

Besides, Thrawn doesn't want to waste so much blaster ammunition, on someone that could be an ally, and thus, Thrawn wanted allies in the new world, and these vassals are a good fit. Thrawn openly told the leaders of the vassal allied armies, that they're on a suicidal fool's errand by Molt, dying for someone and something, that they didn't fully believed in.

The vassals, well, they're lucky that the GATE open within the Empire of the Hand. If the GATE had opened elsewhere in another part of the galaxy, they will be utterly crushed, and that high-ranking imperial officer that isn't Thrawn will brutally retaliate, and there will be no negotiation, and that Imperial and his army, will be halfway towards Sadera, killing anyone who stood in their way.

Though some of the vassal allied commanders didn't like the idea of negotiating with a blue skinned, red-eyed, outworlder, as continues his arguements, they began to relizead that Thrawn has merited reasoning, unlike Molt's orders, now that they know Molt's intentions. And Thrawn let the vassal allied armies go home, unmolested of their weapons and equipment, knowing that people will take advantage of the lawlessness if he'd destroyed the vassal allied armies.

Of course, word of the vassal allied armies returning back to their homes, got back to a now furious Molt, whose mental stability capacity, was the now the same as someone high on deathsticks, as he ordered a scorched earth policy, the infamous 'loot all, kill all, burn all' policy.

Hours after the vassal armies begining to return home, Thrawn ordered recon compaines to be formed, equipped with AT-Scout and swoop bikes, with Fourth Recon Team being the most famous. They made the first contact at Coda Village, meeting the people, and talking with them, with most of the stormtrooper being able to relate to the villagers, as the stormtroopers were from back-water planets.

And Fourth Recon, then left the village, and went scouting off, and stumble upon a destroyed Elven village, rescuing the only survivor of the event, a young Elf named Tuka. They returned back to Coda Village, and the locals knew what can cause such destruction. A Flame Dragon.

But suddenly, the Flame Dragon attacks the village. This was suprising, as the Flame Dragon was dormant for several hundred years, but it seems to have awaken early, for a good feed. It destroyed some of the swoop bikes, and killed some of the stormtroopers, and though suprised, the Stormtroopers fought back, and eventually destroy the Flame Dragon, destroying by shooting in the underbelly with a rocket launcher.

Thanks to Grand Admiral Thrawn, the Empire of the Hand's military, is one of the best in the wider Galatic Empire, being well-trained and highly-motivated, equipped with some of the best equipment that's designed by the Empire of the Hand and led by officers that had been promoted for merit, rather than birth.

The Coda villagers were grateful for the 'men in white armour' due to destroying the Flame Dragon, and awarded them several items. One of the rewards, was a Falmartian artwork. They took it back with them, knowing that Thrawn will be most pleased of having the first piece of art from Falmart, and reward them handsomely.

A mage, by the name of Leilei, wanted to come along with the men in white armour, who call themselves as 'Stormtroopers', as she wants to know who these men in white armour are, and where did they come from.

As the Fourth Recon Platoon returns to base, they encounter Rory. The Recon's platoon leader felt a bit weird about letting in this person, who looks like pre-teen, but is extremly... what is a better word. Horny? Randy? That's because, she is sitting, right on his... urgh, grion area. And moving quite alot.

Anyway, they return to base, and they're surprised at everything at they see. The structure, was turn into an impenetrable fortress, the amount of resources invested into the fortress, was enough that the Empire of the Hand can comfortably defend it from foolish Falmartian idiots, but also not to raise suspicion among either the Rebel Alliance, or other politicking imperial officers, due to the sudden and large need for construction material.

And Thrawn was indeed pleased that Fourth Recon manage to find a piece of artwork from the world, and indeed reward the recon team hansomely. Other recon teams did have similar sucess in that they have made contact with locals.

Rory, Leilei and Tuka, finds Thrawn to be cold, calculated, and ruthless, but he does care for those under his command. They were impressed with his art collection from the other world, and Rory was intrested on how Thrawn predict his enemies' moves, just from his vast art collection. They're suprised that Sadera attatcked an Empire within an Empire, with the latter being an entire galaxy. Then they realizead that the Saderans, had made the worst mistake in the history of their empire.

This is when Darth Vader was came in, as Emperor Palpatine felt a disturbance in the force from near the capital of Empire of the Hand, and assigned Vader, to investigate what is going on there. Accompanying Vader, was two drioids, named Triple Zero, and BT-1, the equvialant evil driod pair of the more famous C3-PO and R2-D2.

When Vader arrived, he sees Grand Admiral Thrawn, who told him that the reason why that Vader may sense force users, is that there was a GATE leading to a new world, and that they encountered some sort of Force users. Intrigued, Vader goes through the GATE, and meets the locals that Fourth Recon picked up. Vader sees the three Falmartians. Tuka is nothing special, but he can sypathise with her backstory. Leilei uses magic, intresting, but is not a force user, and therefore, no threat, but Rory was the most intresting.

Vader analyse her, and can see and feel that Rory was different, as although she has some sort of power exerting from her, yet she never seems to exhibits all the traits of a force wielder.

Rory was doing the same thing to Vader, as she felt Vader's negative feelings, his anger, his hatred, his bitterness, his pain and loss. And the fact that the supressed names and mermories of Anakin Skywalker, Shimi Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Padme Amadala, raises Rory's suspsions. Rory pushs Vader, by questioning wether the names, Anakin Skywalker, Shimi Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padme Amadala concerns him.

Now, Thrawn has done it once before, altough less extreme, but it almost resulted him being force chocked by Vader, but once he relizead that Darth Vader is not Anakin (being that Darth Vader was in a state of mental imprisonment), he dropped the subject and never spoke for it again.

The questions by Rory, of course, agrevate Vader and he did not answer. But as she keep pushing for answers, her pestering, finally enrages Darth Vader, who proceeds to attack Rory with his lightsaber, as the names are connected to his 'previous life'.

Using his anger and hatred in the Force, he proceeded to strike down Rory with his lightsaber, only for Rory parrys the attacks with her weapon, much to the shock of everyone. For a few short moments, Rory manages to hold her ground against Darth Vader, much to his suprise, adding more to his anger.

This is when Thrawn order his men, to use their blasters to shock-tase Rory, causing her to become unconscious.

Furious at Rory, Vader ordered his personal guard, to be frozen in carbonite, to be seen by the emperor. Triple Zero and BT-1 were disappointed in their own way, as in that Triple Zero didn't have the chance to torture Rory, and BT-1 didn't have the chance to obliterate Rory.

Thrawn let Vader take Rory back to the Emperor, as that force wielder wasn't his concern. This is when Vader thought that if there was one force wielder capable of taking him on, there will be many others like her. He told his progress and thoughts to his master, who proceeded to tell him to continue what he's doing, and cooperate with Grand Admiral Thrawn.

Thrawn told Vader of how he planned to end the war, quickly and efficiently. The plan was simple. Stormtroopers will be transported to key Saderan areas to impose the Galatic Empire's will, while Thrawn, Vader, Vader's driods, and some stormtroopers will go to the Sadera, the capital of the Saderan Empire.

This is due to that Thrawn had wasted enough time, and he didn't want to fight a prolonged war, Thrawn and Vader, went onto a military transport, accompanied by TIE Interceptors, as Operation Anvil begins.

Stormtroopers capture important Saderan cities, and began to impose order onto the native populace. There were some resistance, but they were easily crushed. Rondel was difficult, but thanks to military training and experience, the Stormtroopers successfully suppressed Rondel's resistance.

When Thrawn and Vader's transport reach the capital, the Saderan try to use their dragons to try and attack the transport and fighters, but the TIE Interceptors, simple ran circles around the dragons, shooting them down the dragons, and destroyed the military areas, for good measure, just in case, the Saderans call for reinforcement within the city.

Then, the transport landed, and Vader knocked down the guards at the door to prevent them from interfering with the negotiations. And Thrawn, Vader, Vader's droids, and some stormtroopers come inside the building.

They meet Emperor Molt, who was not happy that the outworlder manages to reaches the capital, but was ham-fisted into negotiations. They were somewhat beginning negotiations, when Zoral and his riffing band of idiotic friends and guards, came in. Along with Zoral's sex slaves. It's never known what Zoral was thinking at the time, bringing his slaves along. Whatever he was thinking, it sealed the fate of him and the Saderan Empire.

When Vader saw the slaves, he was overcome with rage, as doesn't want to remembers those memories, those time of suffering on Tatooine as Anakin. He demanded that Zoral release the slaves... or else. Zoral was enraged by the man in black armour, who made such outrageous demands, and orders his friends and guards to attack him. This is when sh- I mean drunk, really hits the fan.

Vader brings out his lightsaber, and was probably be thinking right at this moment, 'This is where the fun begins.' He lunges towards Zoral's friends and guards, cutting them down in swift and rapid succession, slicing off limbs and heads. Shocked, they tried to fight back, but were moved out of the way though the Force, or cut down.

Zoral had his right hand, and both legs, cut off. Though the slaves were liberated, Zoral was still defiant, so Vader orders Triple Zero to torture Zoral, much to Triple Zero's delight.

Triple Zero over came with excitement, unnerving the Saderan with his talking of equaling to himself torturing Zoral, to a child opening a present on their birthday. Zoral was still defiant, saying that he will never break under the metal man's torture, but Triple Zero then callously replied 'we shall see'. Triple Zero, proceeded to brutally tortures, with Zoral's screams being very loud. Ha, he will 'never break' and then proceeds to break within two seconds.

This is when a Molt, enraged by the treament of his son, ordered his own guards try to attack Vader, believing that the toturing procedure will distract him, but Vader knew what was about to happen, Molt's guards were easily cut down by Vader's guards, BT-1, and Thrawn's stormtroopers. Diabo was also killed in the fire, killed by a stray laser bolt.

Vader then began to force choke Molt, for attempting to attack them. Pina was on the sidelines, but Pina cannot stand by and watch her family get killed by some outworlders.

In a vain effort to save her father, Princess Pina co Lada attacks Vader with her sword, only for the sword to have no effect on Vader, and Vader returns the favour, by slicing off her hand with his lightsaber. This when Vader crushes Molt's windpipe, and drop his body, with it lying onto the floor, in front of the throne chair.

And at Vader's order, Triple Zero finally ended Zoral's toture, by electricution, killing him almost instantly. As Pina was in catonic shock at the loss of her fighting hand and family right in front of her, Vader toss something onto the floor in front of her.

It was a rock, and in her anger, Pina demands what so special about this rock. Then Vader told her that it was one of the few remains of a planet, who decided to foolishly rebel against the Galatic Empire and Emperor Palpatine. The remains, was from the planet of Alderaan. Pina drop the rock. Pina must have thought, did they attacked an empire, that can destroy other planets? She relizead that in order for she, and her nation survive, she must make peace with the Galatic Empire (technically, the Empire of the Hand).

And peace she gave, being forced to her once mighty empire, to becoming a puppet nation, and her, becoming its puppet ruler. At the end, Vader reminded her that she and her empire, should know their place, or else, they will return, and they won't be as merciful as the first time round. Thrawn didn't really care how Vader handles the peace treaty, as long as they obey the Galatic Empire's laws and pay their tribune, then there's no need for more death and destruction of Sadera. Vader, Thrawn and their attendants, left the room, with Pina to mourn the death of her family, alone.

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long. Zombie apocalypse next.**


	19. Thus, the Rage zombies devours!

**Thus, the Rage zombies devours! (from the 28 Days Later universe)**

* * *

Zombies. The living dead. Walkers. Oh, they may have many names, but what they have in common, is the unending desire for living human flesh. Let me tell you a story, about how a released zombie plague, unleashed hell on both Great Britain and Falmart.

Now, before I can get to the meat of the story, I have to give you readers some background context.

In early 2010 or so, two Cambridge University professors, named Clive and Warren, (along with a dozen or so other scientists) were doing a medical research project, figuring out which neurochemicals caused extreme anger in humans, and developing an inhibitor that will control said neurochemicals. As they found the solution, Warren believed that a pill delivery system won't do and that the best way to deliver the solution... is with the Ebola Virus.

Author: Yes, that Ebola virus.

Sarcastic Deadpool: Yeah, that a good idea, let's use a deadly virus as the delivery system for an inhibitor!

Sarcastic Author: Yes, a great idea! [Brief pause] Idiots!

They infected a chimpanzee with the solution and due to a combination of inhibitors, along with the Ebola virus, the effect was that the chimpanzee was uncontrollable, full of rage, lust for flesh. This is the first instance of the Rage virus and this is when Clive abruptly left the project, due to the moral issues surrounding the project.

This is where the Animal Freedom Front comes in. The AFF, an extreme organisation for animal-rights, eco-terrorist bums, that contributes nothing to society, but commiting destructive acts of terror against actual, lawful and contributing British citizens.

Deadpool: And probably commiting beastality while they're at it.

Professor Clive told members of AFF of an imprisoned chimpanzee at research ground, but left out the fact that chimpazee was infected. Then Clive commited suicide, with an inflicted gunshot wound to the head, probably trying to avoid the inevitable fate he will unleash upon the British Isles and Ireland.

Anyway, the AFF wanted to liberate the chimpanzee, sent a four-person team to 'liberate' the chimpanzee, not knowing that the chimpanziee is infected with the Rage Virus. Ignoring a scientest's warning not to open the cage, the AFF have the forever damnatory honor, of being the main cause of the release of the Rage Virus, opening the infected chimpanzee's cage, which repaid its 'liberators' by attacking them, and turning them into Rage Zombies.

Soon the virus spreads, and infected hundreds of thousands of civillians, and made civillians and all of the British and Irish Goverment, and British royalty flee Great Britian, with the British Armed Forces and Irish Defence Forces, struggling to contain the Rage zombies. US and NATO assistance came in as quickly as possible, helping the British and the Irish with slowing down the Rage zombies and the evacuation of Great Britian.

Aruthor: Although I'm a bit suspicous on how US intervention. Maybe they want to get samples to make a similar bio-weapon to the Rage Virus.

Deadpool: Yeah, and they basically made me into a walking, talking tumour with my rapid healing.

A single drop of either blood or saliva in contact with either the mouth or the skin, can turn a non-infected human, into something of an indiscribable horror, having and feeling no emotions, but only and always having the violent, unending desire of living flesh.

After the evacutation of Great Britian and Ireland was complete, when the GATE opened in the heavily infected part of London, with soldiers of the Saderan Empire marching in. They thought that they going to be masters of this world, just as they have mastered their world, but instead, they were doomed to die.

The Rage zombies attack the Saderans, only to be killed rather quickly. But the Rage virus quickly infected many Saderan soldiers, as the Saderan's fighting tatics, meant that infection by the Rage Virus was easily spread quickly among the soldiers. And by the end of the day, the entirity, the entirity of the Saderan expeditionairy army, was turned into Rage zombies. The infected, most went back through the GATE, with more infected on the way, as all non-infected civillians were evacuated to mainland Europe.

Over the next three days, more than three-quartars of all the infected Rage zombies, before the US and NATO high command spotted the GATE, and ordered the GATE's destruction, being destroyed by strike aircraft missiles and bombs. The destruction of the GATE, meant that the Rage zombies cannot re-enter Britian.

But it pratically sealed the fate of millions, and perhaps billions of Falmartians, as the Rage zombies, having no place to go, but into Falmart, chasing and eating its prey.

The Rage zombies for the Falmartians, they're potrayed as horrific monsters, being undead flesh eaters as they were known to the Falmartians, having no mercy for anyone, or anything. Nobles, slaves, merchants, demi-humans, humans, animals, get bitten and turn into Rage zombies. Towns and villages, no matter how many valliant soldiers or brave militiamen they have defeding, the Rage zombies will overwhelm the defenders, and turn the inhabintants and defenders into Rage zombies.

The Saderan Emperor, Molt sent army after army against the Rage zombies, only for the army to be turned into Rage zombies. Those who manage to escape, usally officers of nobility (as they had acess to horses), tried to tell the Imperial Saderan Senate and Molt, about the horrors of the outworlders, and try not to sent more young men to their deaths.

But the Senate and Molt were stiff-necked, as they didn't believe any of the survivours' testimonies, and began to conscript children into the army, and implementing harsh scorced earth tatics, which does not help in any way, and lay the foundation of mistrust between Falmartians and Saderans.

When the Rage zombies is continuing to advance, despite all Saderan efforts to push back, Princess Pina co Lada and her Order of Rose Knights was sent to defend the strategically important town of Italica, much to their delight. They had a hubris of superiority, believing that they can defeat any enemy that came before them

Deadpool: Given that nearly all of the Rose Knights, were spoiled 17-year old noble brats, I'm not hardly suprised they will believe that.

Such foolish notions, were of course, violently shattered, and as often the case at this time, quite gruesomely. They, along with the Italican milita, fought as best they can, before barely escaping with their lives, as the Rage zombies overtake Italica, leaving the remaining Italicans to their fate. The few surviving Rose Knights seeing many of their friends, whom they knew and trained with since they were children, be eaten alive by the undead flesh eaters, had broke them.

When the Rose Knights return to the capital. Princess Pina told the Saderan Senate that the flesh eaters from the outwold, are not the conventional enemy that the Saderan Empire had faced in the past, and was something different. Something terrifying. And that they have to do something, otherwise, the Saderan Empire will be overrunned by the undead flesh eaters.

And what the Saderan Senate and Emperor Molt do? THEY. DID. JACK. SHIT. They did not listen to fleeing refugees. They did not listen to surving officers (most being of nobility). And they certainly did not listen to a member of Saderan royalty. In fact, they mocked her for her 'defeatist' attidtudes. (And that my friends, is the definition of insanity).

Deeply angered by their insults, Pina stormed out of the Senate, and confines with her older brother, Diabo, who isn't has his head in his ass (unlike their half-brother, Zoral, both figuratively and literally). They both agree that they should hightail out of the capital, before the undead flesh eaters came. Which they did.

And Hardy's Flame Dragons were just as useful as the Saderan armies, because in the few moments they ate their first Rage zombies, they got infected, and turn into the Rage dragons (there were Rage dragons already, but they were small compared to the Flame dragons).

As the flesh eaters converge onto Sadera, the capital of the Saderan Empire, this is when Molt and the Saderan Senate had their 'Oh shit' moment. They tried to reinforce, but it was too little, too late. The city was going to fall either way. Molt and the Saderan Senate, tried in vain to defend the city. Tried in vain to evacuate. But they were eaten alive, by the flesh eaters.

Many of Saderan citizens, call upon the names of their gods, for salvation from the flesh eaters, in their greatest hour of need. But salvation will never come for those in the capital.

Only Prince Diabo and Princess Pina, were the only members of the Imperial Saderan Royal Family, that have managed to escape alive, because they they already long left the Saderan capital. Other survivors were the Rose Knights, several Saderan senators, a dozen merchants trades craftsmen, and a few hundred Saderan citizens.

They made an enclave in caves of the northern mountains, which were near mines that Diabo owns. Diabo was anointed Emperor of the Saderans (even though the Saderan Empire at this point, was non-existent).

Oh yeah, the Falmartian Gods, are FUCKING PISSED. They're angry that godess bitch, also known as Hardy, had played a key role in opening the GATE into the other world, and from the other world, it unleashed horrors upon Falmart, and the gods' respective followers.

Some of the gods' apostles manage to rescued a few hundred people between them and the apostles made a small enclave, that the aspostle can easily defend against, flesh eaters.

But Hardy's apostle and followers, were treated with outright hostility, as most religous figures figured out that Hardy was responsible for this GATE debacle. But Hardy was just hit as hard as any of the other gods, even though she was the god of the underworld, she needed living followers in order to 'exist'. She never meant to open the GATE to a world that had the undead flesh eaters eat people

Deadpool: She's still an idiot, regardless if she opened the GATE into another dimension, flesh eaters or not).

And Hardy's followers soon died off, and Hardy, in effect, unexist. And people were, in effect, quite happy with her unexisting.

And both enclaves struggles to survive, as they have limited food supplies (thanks to Emperor Molt), unsanitary conditions (as they're sheltering in underground caves), and people-going-insane problem.

Meanwhile, for the next eight weeks, the British and Irish refugees, waited to return to their homeland, waiting for the remaining British and Irish Rage zombies to die out of stravation. After eight weeks, the remaining British and Irish army and goverment, began to re-establish Great Britian and Ireland, respectivly. For the next three years, martial law was the law of the land, as Britons and Irish, try to rebuild their nation.

Most of the pre-recorded infomation about the origins of the Rage Virus had been destroyed. (But what people don't know, is that the CIA's Special Activities Division, managed to somehow, attain the original Rage virus documents, and destroy the remainder of the evidence).

However, there was enough released public infomation (most likely... doctered, or just made up lies), that most people abelieved that the AFF created and released the Rage Virus (And of course, the AFF or AFF's members weren't around to retort these accusations, as they are, well, dead). This place many global eco-activism and animal rights organisations, such as PETA and Greenpeace, under heavy scrutiny, with eviromental and animal rights activists, being accused of being eco-terrorists, creating and harbouring similar biological weapons, believing that they will become some eco-terroritst variant of Osama Bin Laden.

Many activist were watched, arrested, trialed, and in some cases, imprisoned. And even if they were found innocent, they were often fired from their current jobs and blacklisted from getting future jobs. This period of distrust between normal people and activists, was later called, the 'Green Scare'. Even to this day, many people still held great distrust for enviromental and animal rights groups.

Of course, after every tragedy, there were conspiracy theories, some more fantastic than others. Some theories said that the Rage virus was a goverment weapons program, other theories said the Rage virus was intentionally released by a foreign power. But the real truth, will never see the light of day.

Back to Falmart, most of the Falmartians, have turned into Rage zombies, eaten alive by Rage zombies, or is hidding in the apostles' enclave. Without a steady source of living flesh, the Rage zombies and Rage dragons, slowly starved to death. Soon, within six months, the continet was dead, filled with millions of zombie-like corpses of humans and demi-humans.

And slowly, the Falmartians and Saderans began to come out of hiding, leaving the enclave and began to rebuild. The good news is that the Rage zombies are gone and along with natural predators. The bad news is low food supplies and low manpower. So human and demi-human labour became more valuable.

And on top of that, the Falmartains, blamed the Saderan (most of the time, justly) for the flesh eaters, as they're the ones to open the GATE in the first place. On top of Saderan's xenophobic attitudes to demi-humans, and all of this caused great distrust and deep resentment between the two, even to this day.

Ten years later, the British scientests, along with American and European technical assistance, reopen the GATE, and saw that the continent, was dead. Surviving wild animals shelter in the houses of ghost towns. For a few weeks, they can only see what, before the Rage zombies ravaged the land. Books, buildings, were all that remains of thriving nations.

They found the few Falmartains and Saderan communities that managed to survive, and assist them whenever possible, usally in the form of food or medical supplies. They also act as protectors and mediators, making sure that the rebuilding Saderans and Falmartians don't make war with each other.

The British use Falmart, as a resource base, and over the next thirty years, Great Britain continually rebuild itself and Falmart, into advance, modern societies. Great Britian, the Confederated Republic of Falmat and the Kingdom of Sadera, become some of the fastest growing nations during that time period, with advancements in technology, especially in medical technology. The irony was that one of the most sucessful British medical product (which was Tranquillity), was derived from the same emotion inhibitor drug, that Clive and Warren founded over a decade ago, before they merged it with Ebola and evolving into the Rage virus (don't worry, Tranquillity is in pill form).

Speaking of the Rage virus, suprisingly, Russia and China, who you would think would be instantly start reseaching into this Rage virus, took one good look at it, and saw it was some fucked up shit, and decided not to invest into anymore time and money, into weaponising it, because it was more horrific than any other weapon that mankind had devised.

The US on the other hand, continue to research and experimenting into the Rage virus at the Dugway Proving Grounds, but also came to the realization that the Rage virus, was highly unstable. So they terminated the research program, and destroyed the files about the program, with the remaining files being stored in Area 51, because if you want something that will never see the light of day, Area 51 is the perfect choice.

However, there were many instances of rouge nations and organisations, that tried to recreate the Rage virus, hoping to release it among their enemies (i.e America or Western Europe).

The little shits in North Korea manage to sucessfully recreated the Rage virus, and planned to place into their missiles, but the CIA made sure that an 'acident' caused an outbreak, and over the next week, the nation of North Korea, basically became extinct, with the goverment and the most parts of the army fleeing the country, into amicable China or Russia, leaving the more 'previlleged' North Koreans (i.e. those who live in Pyonyang), to their fate, to be turned into Rage zombies.

Unfortunatly for some, the Russians opened fired on the North Koreans fleeing to Russia, afraid that the North Koreans are carriers of the Rage virus, and are taking no chances. But Kim Jong-Un, with his family and with high-ranking officals fled to China. He formed the North Korean goverment-in-exile, calling not just the retaking of North Korea by North Korea, but also the re-unification under his goverment. The world, just laughed at this statement, as he can't step back into North Korea, without being eaten alive by Rage zombies, let alone, reunifying Korea with maybe a few hundred people.

The South Koreans, after waiting two months for North Korean Rage zombies to die out, South Korean troops move into North Korea, and South Korea was unified with North Korea, simply becoming the Republic of Korea. South Korea made a deal with the PRC, that American troops will not be station in North Korea, in return, China will not try to restore North Korea, as China knew it wasn't in its best intrest to restore North Korea, especially when China knew about North Korea trying to do something about the Rage virus, and specifically warned North Korea not to research the Rage virus.

The remaining North Koreans, were angry at China for this, but since the population of North Korea in exile, has been reduced to a few dozen high-ranking goverment and military officials, and their familes, there's nothing much they can do, apart from a few angry diplomatic spats at the Koreans (making them very unpopular with the international community).

Other countries and terrorist organisations, also dabble into creating a similar virus to the Rage virus, but were often unsucessful, as the Rage virus was extremely unstable (compared to the first instances of the virus), and that US and NATO special forces, manages to destroy the virus and kill those who are working on it.

The Rage virus outbreaks in Great Britian and North Korea, along with hostile nations trying to make similar bio-weapons, caused nations to relizead, that biological weapons is, with one anoymus person say, 'one of the most vile things that science has created', which lead to international treaties that reduced existing biological weapons, and either limit or stop the production and development of new biological weapons (of course, most people don't know of the USA's development into Rage derived bio-weapons. Just in case).

The mistakes of the past, will not be repeated by the generations of the future (or will they?)

* * *

 **Author: I really like this chapter, as I think that the Rage virus is something unique in the zombie genre, and how its portrayed in the '28 Days Later' Universe. And the next story, is...**

 **Deadpool: MORTAL KOMBAT!**


	20. Mortal Kombat Pt1

**Mortal Kombat.**

* * *

The Mad Titan, the timekeeper Kronika, manages to reset the timeline back to the beginning, wiping everyone, except Liu Kaing, due to his fire god status. Kronika was defeated at Liu Kaing's hands.

A now mortal Raiden, telling Liu Kiang of his worthiness as Earthrealm's protector and says his goodbyes to Liu Kaing. Liu Kaing, along with the Edinian Princess, Kitana, go and re-create a universe where everyone lives in relative peace with one another.

Thousands of years past, and Raiden passed on, but Liu Kaing and Kitana have successfully re-create the Mortal Kombat universe. Evil beings such as Onaga and Sho Khan were wiped out from existence, leaving Kotal Khan into becoming the somewhat benevolent ruler of Outworld.

And the Mortal Kombat Tournament was still in the Mortal Kombat universe, but not in the same way, in that the rule that stipulates the victor realm's right to invade the defeated realm ten consecutive times, doesn't exist. It is more like a sports tournament than anything else.

The Red Dragon and Black Dragon crime syndicates still exist on Earthrealm, but they are weak, due to their respective leaders being wiped out early. The Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu manage to live somewhat peacefully, despite differences in martial arts teaching, and the fact that the Shirai Ryu clan was created by a Lin Kuei defector. Though they made their differences can be resolved through the Mortal Kombat tournament.

That is until the GATE opened near the village of the Shari Ryu. The GATE opened in the near the Earthrealm village of the Shari Ryu, and the Saderan Army, 100,000 strong, poured through the GATE, where they begin to murder, rape, kidnap and rob the people of Shirai Ryu.

The Saderans thought that they can conquer this world and subjugate its people. They were wrong. Very, very wrong, as the response from Earthrealm was brutally swift and swiftly brutal, as Earthrealm was ready for anything.

Three regiments from the Earthrealm Defense Force was quickly assembled and converged on the Shirai Ryu's village, with operators and affiliates of Earthrealms' Special Forces, such as Jax, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Cassie Cage, Kenshi, Takeda, Jacqui, Bi-Han, and Kui Liang.

General Jax, with subordinate Sonya Blade, led the Earthrealm's counter-attack against the Saderans, cutting them down in short succession - left, right, centre, either by fists, bullets, shells or grenades. To the Saderan's POV, the Earthrealm people are demons, as they use their staffs (guns) and fists, to take down hundreds of their soldiers, and dozens of their dragons.

Some Saderans, when they encountered the female Special Forces operators, the Saderan laughed at the fact that this world, have women as soldiers, and idiotically, insulted them, by calling them 'whores' (their words, not mine), and they promise, that they will 'have their way with them'. Of course, they never encountered people who can rip off a person's head with just their bare hands, or have metal arms that can punch through a human skull.

They will soon quickly be very dead, killed by the angry female Special Forces operators or when they retreated, they will encounter the fathers, that are Jax and Johnny, and the boyfriend, who is Takeda (yeah, Takeda and Jacqi are still in a relationship), who are a little more than pissed at the fact that these invaders call their women, 'whores' and Johnny, Jax and Takeda, promised that to the Saderans, they will 'have their way with them'.

And when Saderan prisoners are sent to PoW camps, some were found to have their genitals, so badly smashed or badly mauled, that Earthrealm doctors were forced to castrate the prisoners to prevent gangrene infection.

Deadpool: You can figure it out what happens there.

[The Author sniggers before both the Author and Deadpool thought for a moment, and laughed]

Deadpool & Author: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Author: Oh, we going to hell for this... oh wait, we won't. Because they're Saderans!

Deadpool & Author: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

While all of this was happening, Hanzo Hisashi, Special Forces affiliate and member of the Shirai Ryu clan, was returning from a successful mission on destroying a Red Dragon cell, when he heard of the attack on the Shirai Ryu by communication of Kuai Liang.

With quick haste, he travelled as fast as possible, only arriving just to see the Saderans retreating back into the GATE by the Special Forces, with the Saderans attempting to destroy the village, and executing any Shirai Ryu member that they can't take back through the GATE.

The Saderans retreated back through the GATE, losing up to 80% (around 80,000 soldiers and officers) of their military forces alone.

Hanzo runs to his own home, only to find his wife and son, stripped completely naked, brutally violated, and butchered in cold blood, with their various body pieces and blood, scattered across the room. And Hazno, upon seeing this awful display of his family, completely broke down, clutching his dead wife and child.

The Special Forces group, helping the EDF with their rounding up of Saderan prisoners and treating the wounded, can only solemnly gaze and observe from a respectful distance.

Deadpool: Poor Hanzo. He can't catch a break in this timeline.

Author: Or to be completely honest, in any of the timelines.

Meanwhile, Kotal Khan contacts the EDF, claiming that Saderan soldiers also attack his realm, but the Saderans they captured were sent to even worse fate compared to the EDF. (that fates either being thrown into the area, to face dangerous beasts or having their hearts being torn out, with the blood of the heart to be consumed by the Outworlders and Kotal Khan himself).

And the old war adage of 'the enemy of mine enemy, is thine friend,' the EDF and Kotal Khan, decided to work together to fight against this Saderan Empire.

As the week past, while the EDF is preparing a counterattack through the GATE, Hanzo didn't take care of himself. He neither clean nor eat and blamed himself. He even wanted to commit harakiri, for the overwhelming shame that he felt in failing to protect his family and clan.

But Hanzo eventually snapped out of this, in order to see that his family and the rest of the Shirai Ryu clan was buried. Liu Kaing, the Fire God, observed the proceedings and when Hanzo was all alone, offered Hanzo the chance of redemption of his honour and vengeance for his family and clan.

Hanzo was hesitant, but Liu Kaing knew this was happening, so made apparitions of Hanzo's family and clan. Hanzo sees and listen to his family and clan, baying him to avenge them with the blood of Saderan soldiers and scolded him, Hanzo eventually retracted his hesitancy and accepted Liu Kaing's offer for redemption and vengeance.

And Liu Kaing gives Scorpion the powers of a demi-god: immunity to fire, summoning fire, near-instant teleportation, rapid regeneration, duplication, and that these new abilities can be made more powerful by reliving his greatest failure (not able to save his family and clan).

With that, Hanzo became something else. Scorpion, a demi-god of vengeful wrath and righteous fury, and he vowed to avenge his family and clan, by making those responsible for the death of his family and clan, will pay with their lives.

As the week finishes up, the EDF assembled a division, to march through the GATE and defeat the Saderan Empire. Then, the EDF marches in, destroying the Saderan garrison that guards the other side of the GATE.

Meanwhile, the Outworlders at the same, march through their respective GATE, and killed thousands of Saderan soldiers, with thousands more made prisoners. The Outworlders made sure there were enough for execution, either for the arena or the heart sacrifice. They soon gain a fearsome reputation as being merciless towards anyone, and the Saderans (rightly so), feared the Outworlders more than any faction.

Both quickly set a base of operations, and they send squads on scouting missions, scouting the land and contacting with locals.

One squad, with Cassie Cage, with other squads being led by Jacqui and Takeda, being close by, making sure that they can support one another of one or two platoons are under attack.

The EDF was the first to arrive into Coda village, greeting the people there, who were surprised that a woman was in charge of a military unit. The greeting was cut short, as EDF's UAVs, spotted a few unknown vehicles coming from the west, and can be potentially hostile.

The villagers were told to hide nearby, while the EDF tries to see who is this new unknown power could be.

a JSDF scouting squad, led by Lt. Itami. They were surprised and caught with their pants down. Some JSDF soldiers were annoyed at the otaku for going into the village without considering the potential dangers that they may encounter, and these unknowns manage to surprise them. But luckily for them, Cassie Cage and her squad were not threats to the JSDF squad.

Cassie Cage asked the JSDF who are they and what are they doing. Itami, the idiot that he is, tried to be a smartass and asked who are they and what they are doing. This didn't help smooth relations, as Jacqui and Takeda's squad surrounded the JSDF squad, with fingers on the triggers. This made the JSDF soldiers under Itami's command to be even more annoyed because it looked like Itami had his head in his ass.

Then, as if it was a Deus Ex Machina for Itami, a Flame dragon was spotted the EDF and was preparing its attack on the EDF, Coda villagers and JSDF. Than Bi-Han and Liu Kaing arrived, and held back the Flame Dragon, by using their cyromantic powers, to build a wall to keep the Flame Dragon's fire out, insert overused Trump joke here.

The JSDF were astonished that these EDF, have people with extraordinary powers, and with the JSDF and EDF working together, the Flame Dragon was grievously wounded, and not a single villager or soldier was killed in that confrontation.

The villagers were saved, but their village was destroyed and became refugees. The EDF took the majority of the refugees (with Lelei and her master following the EDF, wanting to know more about Bi-Han and Kuai Liang's powers), while the JSDF took the rest.

Meanwhile, Scorpion was deep in Saderan territory, beginning his campaign for revenge. He often attacks small patrols of Saderan soldiers, and sometimes small outposts leaving the Saderan body pieces for their little more lucky comrades to stumble upon. And Saderan soldiers go to sleep, fearing this new monster that ripped or burn their comrades alive.

The following is a reconstructed transcript of Scorpion, ambushing a Saderan patrol.

Saderan Solider #4: 'What the?'

[A chain rope dart appears and became lodged into one of the Saderan soldier's face. It was pulled back, the force exploded the Saderan's head off]

Saderan Officer: 'AMBUSH!'

Saderan #1: There he is! [The Saderan soldier threw his spear, only for the spear to go right through Scorpion (this is one of the first instances of Scorpion using his duplicating abilities).]

Saderan Solider #3: 'What?!'

Saderan Solider #1: 'Where the fuck did he go?!'

[Three seconds of silence]

Saderan Solider #2: 'Show your face, you fucking cowa- ARGH!' [He stop mid-sentence, as his arm and head being ripped off from his body.]

[Another ten seconds of silence, as the Saderans look around, Scorpion appears right in front of them. The Saderans doesn't know how to react to this man. He was here, there, everywhere.]

Scorpion: 'All I see is fear. And dead men.'

Saderan Officer 'Kill him!' [Scorpion teleports and kills Saderan soldiers, unleashing his chain rope dart or fire upon them.]

Saderan Solider #3: 'He's a demon!'

Saderan Solider #4: 'We got get out of her- argh!'

Saderan Solider #1: 'Don't panic we- NO!'

Saderan Soldier #3: 'Argh!'

Scorpion, upon seeing the Saderan officer escaping: 'Get over here!' [uses his chain rope dart to pull the Saderan Officer in]

Saderan Officer: 'What do you want from me? I got gold, I got slaves! I can get you anything you want!'

Scorpion: 'You cannot negotiate with me. The only thing I want from you is this.' [As he holds a ball of fire in his hand]

Saderan Officer: 'No, no, noooooo!' [Scorpion slams the ball of fire into the Saderan Officer's face, burning his face and killing him]

And Scorpion often stumbles upon female Saderan prisoners, whom the Saderan treated them as sex slaves, which greatly disgusted and angered him, reminding him too well of his wife and child's fate. He always broke their chains and pointed them in the direction of the EDF's camp. To them, Scorpion was a divine saviour, but to the average Saderan soldier, he was the 'Yellow-Cladded Fire Demon', with none escaping his vengeful wrath.

* * *

 **Pt. 2 is coming up.**


	21. Mortal Kombat Pt2

Mortal Kombat

* * *

Last time we left off, the EDF and JSDF are having their first interactions, and Scorpion is killing Saderan soldiers and liberating slaves.

Coda village was totally destroyed, and its inhabitants became refugees. So, the EDF took the majority of the refugees and the JSDF took the remainder. And they went their separate ways.

Lelei was fascinated by Bi-Han and Kuai Liang's powers of cryomancy, that saved them all from the Flame Dragon, and wanted to know more.

When Itami, squad and refugees return to base, Itami's commanding officer was furious at the lazy otaku for letting refugees into the JSDF's base. Itami simply defended his actions, stating that the refugees had no other place to go and that turning the refugees away right now, will give the JSDF a bad reputation.

Eventually, the higher authority wanted to the JSDF to care for the refugees. But since Itami's CO was pissed off, he decided to teach Itami some responsibility, by placing Itami in charge of the refugee program.

This is something that Itami was ambitious in, but was rubbish in, embarrassing the squad, and enraging a certain Shino Kuribayashi, who believed that Lieutenant Cassie Cage of the EDF, was the superior military officer, compared to the embarrassment who was her commanding officer.

Meanwhile, Cassie, Jacqui and Takeda brought in their refugees, with EDF soldiers giving them food, water and shelter, and writing down the paperwork needed for the refugees to be legally known as refugees.

A few hours later, Lelei questions both Bi-Han and Kuai Liang on their cryomancy powers. Initially, Bi-Han and Kuai Liang were aloof when it came to answering them. Eventually, Liu Kaing explained to Lelei that he and his brother were descendants of a race of croymancers called... the Croymancers. Despite not being born from a race of cryomancers, Lelei asked Liu Kaing to become her teacher in all things relating to cryomancy.

They refused to entertain such an idea, leaving Lelei a disappointed mage in training.

While the initial contacts between the JSDF and EDF were confrontational, both parties are interested in working towards a more friendly working relationship, sending their respective representatives to each other's bases.

Sonya, Cassie, Johnny and Jacqui was the EDF's representatives. While Sonya is meeting with the JSDF officer for their expedition, Jacqui wanted to test one of the JSDF, and chosen Itami to be her spar, which Itami tried to back down from but hey, she a woman, and a black woman at that, so what can go wrong? (I don't know why Itami had such a sexist and racist thinking).

Someone accidentally blurted out that Itami was Special Forces, much to Shino's absolute horror, most of Itami's squad's disbelief, then the EDF representatives were unimpressed by Itami.

Itami was confident that he could beat Jacqui and beat her good...

Author: GODDAMN IT DEADPOOL! I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING INTERFERE WITH THE STORY!

Deadpool: Don't forget to follow, comment and favourite! Woopoopoopoopoopoopoopoop!

Argh anyways, Jacqui said to Itami before they spar: 'From soldier to soldier, you need more than just training.

Jacqui and Itami spar each other, and Jacqui conducted a 'flawless victory' against Itami, using only her fists, but Itami, the little bitch he is, kept trying to run away from Jacqui, not even fighting back at least once! Shino can only view Itami with utter, utter contempt, as that not only Itami was supposed to be an elite special forces operator, but an incompetent and cowardly special forces operator.

Even Johnny Cage, the Special Forces' comic relief can only say about Itami: 'Now that's just pitiful.'

Disappointed and annoyed, Jacqui decided to challenge another soldier, this time, Shino who wasn't shrinking from the challenge, as to prove herself among her peers. As the spar begins, Shino is definitely disadvantaged, as Jacqui had fought other people and species that have an advantage over her. But Shino was able to hold her ground for a while, before being defeated by Jacqui, but earning her respect for the Japanese soldier.

The fact that a non-special forces soldier was able to hold her ground against Jacqui, compared to a special forces soldier, who runs at the first instance of Jacqui trying to put her fist into Itami's face.

And to make matters worse, Itami's CO, secretly recorded the entirety of the two fights and uploaded the whole video to YouTube, causing a major embarrassment of the JSDF and the Japanese government, that their 'hero of Ginza', was getting beaten up and running away from a supposed to be equally special forces operator.

We'll get to what happens to Itami later on.

Meanwhile, Outworld is tearing Sadera a new one, slaughtering all Saderan soldiers, through battle or through sacrifice. And stories about an army, led by a blue-skinned warrior, who butchers the Saderans is terrifying for the Saderans, but for those downtrodden by the Saderans, its just karma.

Warrior Bunnies, heard in delight, of the stories of the Outworlders merciless brutality in slaughtering and sacrificing the Saderans by the thousands. And the Bunny Warriors thought that Outworld is the best option to getting their revenge against the Saderan Empire.

Thus, the Warrior Bunnies send representatives to Kotal Khan, in the hope of being granted a safe haven from the immoral and evil Saderan Empire. They arrive, and respectfully asked Kotal Khan, to grant the Warrior Bunnies a safe haven.

But Kotal Khan, having heard of stories of how a few thousand Warrior Bunnies, were able to hold against the total might of the Saderan Empire for a period of time, wanted to witness their battle prowess, and requested this, pitting the representatives against some of Kotal Khan's finest warriors.

The representatives of the Warrior Bunnies readily agreed to this request, as their people's lives and fates are on the line. Though the representative was weakened by starvation and disease, they were able to match, even bested many of Kotal Khan's finest warriors.

When the representatives managed to defeat Khan's best warriors, seeing this, Kotal Khan granted the Warrior Bunnies' wish of an Outworlder safe haven, in return that some of the Warrior Bunnies' best warriors to be enlisted into his army.

The representatives readily accepted to this, and on that day, on behalf of all Warrior Bunnies, swear an oath of total loyalty to Kotal Khan. And in the weeks to follow, ten thousand Warrior Bunnies made it to Outworld occupied territory.

Many of them, (with one example being an eastern Warrior Bunny named Deliah), joined Kotal Khan's army, seeking revenge against the Saderan Empire and the former queen of the Warrior Bunnies, Tyrrule.

Meanwhile, Scorpion was rampaging through the Saderan countryside, killing Saderan soldiers and roving bandits, unknowingly building the myth surrounding him, as he slaughtering a group of Saderan soldiers or bandits, or liberating slaves.

But one day, he encountered a group of Saderan soldiers, who was escorting a high-ranking Saderan. He quickly took care of the Saderan soldiers, killing them with ease, and he interrogated the high-ranking Saderan, who told him that it was the Emperor and his family who planned the invasion of Earthrealm, before declaring that the Saderans will push back the outworlders and conquer their worlds, and enjoy the worlds' women.

And Scorpion responded to the Saderan's disrespect, by using his kunai to rip off the Saderan's arm, then leg, and finish him with a simple neck snap. Now, Scorpion now knows who the names of those who are totally responsible for his family and clan's destruction. Molt. Zoral. Diabo. All must die. And he began to walk in the general direction of Italica.

* * *

Sorry for the long assed update... I got exams during the month, and so prioritised that over the story.

updates will be coming in by next week... hopefully


	22. Mortal Kombat Pt3

**Mortal Kombat Pt.3**

* * *

Last time, Jacqui has beaten the crap out of Itami, humiliating him. And Scorpion now knows who's responsible for his family and clan's murder. And so… the plot thickens.

The EDF and JSDF, decided to send a force to the town of Italica, citing the strategic value in capturing Italica. Cassie, Jacqui, and Takahasi. Itami was coming along, want to restore his reputation among his peers, which greatly suffered due to his fight with Jacqui, much to the JSDF and EDF Special Forces' displeasure.

Meanwhile, Shino gets along with Jacqui and Cassie really well, namely due to Jacqui and Cassie being kickass female special forces operators. Shino became a good friend to Cassie and Jacqui, despite being having the lowest rank among them.

Meanwhile, while Scorpion was on his way to Italica, he encountered Rory, an apostle for Emrory. Now Rory, have heard of the Yellow-Cladded Warrior from liberated slaves, who describe him as a fire bender who justly to the downtrodden and ruthless to the wicked. Rory, seeing the Yellow-Cladded Warrior for the first time, sense the dark rage and pain within him, and so decided to fight him (don't ask why she decided to take such an action, instead of, I don't know, ask why he so angry on the inside).

Scorpion dismissed her, as he doesn't want to waste time in getting his vengeance quest, and that he didn't want to fight a child (even said child is over 900 years old).

But Rory, sensing that Scorpion wasn't willing to fight her, decided to force Scorpion to fight her and attacks Scorpion. They fought each other, and it was a long and grueling fight with Scorpion and Rory using every trick, technique, and tactic in their book in order to win the fight, with Rory having the obvious advantage with centuries of experience killing the scum of Falmart.

But Scorpion was able to 'defeat' Rory in combat, by performing an uppercut, sending Rory's head off from her body. This was only temporary, as Rory had healing factors similar to Scorpion, but before Rory can engage with Scorpion again, he disappears, deeply annoying Rory, both at Scorpion for running away and at herself for being so sloppy in trying to defeat him in combat.

And Scorpion continues to Italica.

Meanwhile, the EDF and JSDF arrived at Italica's gates, and the Rose Knights were hesitant to let them in, with the whole battle with the bandits and what not. But they let them in, as Italica is in need of defenders.

The EDF and JSDF, listen to Pina's plan of posting them to the defense of the North wall, but the EDF paying only lip service in accepting Pina's plan. They planned to have some EDF soldiers be posted on the North wall, while having the rest as being a strategic reserve (along with some JSDF soldiers who were annoyed with Itami's complicity with Pina), in case the bandits come from an unexpected angle of attack.

And when nightfall, surprise, surprise, the bandits attack from an unexpected angle of attack, surprising no-one but the Rose Knights themselves. The strategic reserve moves quickly to counter the bandits surprise attack.

The EDF, JSDF, citizens of Italica and the Rose Knights, fought in a desperate battle to the death with the bandits, though the EDF and JSDF performed better, due to better equipment, tactics, and technology.

And by sunrise, this is when the rest of the EDF and JSDF arrived, with Sonya and Johnny leading the charge. The EDF tore the bandit army a new one, balls being punched in, drones gunning down retreating bandits, etc. The bandits get annihilated, with many surrendering to the EDF and JSDF, because of their immense power.

Meanwhile, Scorpion was attacked by Bozes-led Rose Knights, and single-handily makes all of them dead, with their heavy armor being no match against his exceptional accuracy with his rope darts. And he continues to Italica, and it was night when he arrived.

And the battle of Italica was over, with the bandits being rounded up and placed in temporary holdings before having their asses being trialed under Italican law (with the JSDF and EDF assisting in the process). Some bandits were executed, a large majority being imprisoned, while some who are proven to be forced to work with the bandits, were often released with no additional punishment.

The Italicans give praise to the EDF and JSDF, who single-handily, save their town, much to the hidden anger of the Rose Knights, some of whom believed that the glory should have been theirs. They were stopped by Grey, who has more common sense than the Rose Knights have wealth.

In the dead of night, when everyone was in a deep sleep, Scorpion infiltrates into the Italican palace, and is immediately attacked by someone, who is shown to be Princess Pina, who was in the hall thinking of the implications of the treaty between Italica, the EDF and the JSDF, when Scorpion was spotted sneaking around.

Now, she should have called for guards, but she didn't, preferring to fighting Scorpion in one-on-one combat. This a big mistake.

Scorpion: One can learn from defeat.

Pina: Who do think you are? Some kind of teacher?

Scorpion: But one can also learn from pain.

Scorpion easily defeats Pina, breaking a few of her bones in the process. Somehow, he figures who she is and questioned Pina of where the capital of the Saderan Empire. Pina at first refused to cooperate with Scorpion. After some more failed attempts to give the information willingly out of Pina, this when Scorpion uses his fire controlling skills to torture Pina. Not his finest moment.

As Pina was being slightly burnt by Scorpion when Itami finds Scorpion and Pina, who woke up to investigate the sounds of fighting. Itami finds Scorpion and Pina, assumes that Scorpion is trying to kill Pina, and so tried to interfere. He pulls out his pistol, but his hand was cut off by Scorpion's rope dart before his entire body was split in half by the same rope dart.

Pina, seeing the Yellow-Cladded Demon, easily murdering one of the Men in Green so effortlessly, realized that this demon will kill her in the most painful manners that she can possibly fear, and she told him where the Saderan capital is.

Scorpion teleports out of Italica, leaving Pina broken and the bleeding corpse of Itami. When members of the EDF and JSDF stumble into the bloodied hallway early in the morning, they were shocked at the gory death that Itami had been given and the torture of Pina.

And there, they found Rory in the hallway. Rory just so happens to be at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Soon, the EDF and JSDF soldiers gave chase, with Rory running from them, with the EDF and JSDF believing that Rory torture Pina and murdered Itami. Rory was also chased by EDF drones and JSDF helicopters. Soon, Rory falls into a one-way street. She was cornered by the EDF and JSDF.

And when an animal or person gets cornered or feels threatened, they lash out, because they have nothing to lose. Rory attacks with, killing dozens of EDF and JSDF soldiers indiscriminately, until Sonya and Cassie, manages to defeat Rory in battle and capture her.

Her weapon was confiscated, though only Jax with his bionic arms was able to lift the weapon, due to the weight of the weapon.

And Rory was taken in and was interrogated by the EDF and JSDF, and she was accused of torturing Princess Pina murdering Itami. Rory denied the accusations, stating that she doesn't torture people and only murders those who justly deserve death. And she also stated that she was following a yellow-cladded warrior and arrived in the room just as the warrior left and just as the EDF and the JSDF arrived.

Some of the EDF realized who she was talking about, but assumed that it may be another assassin that happens to wear yellow clothing.

And Pina, said nothing about who tortured her, fearing that the Yellow-Cladded Demon will come back to finish the job if he had ever found out that Pina had talked to the men in green. She later dies from the injuries that she sustained from her torture.

This is when the Rose Knights, attempt to take over the city, blaming the EDF, the JSDF and the Italicans for causing the death of Pina. Grey tried to stop them, but they refused to listen to his common sense. They killed many Italicans, before the EDF and JSDF defeated them in battle, with Johnny giving many of the male Rose Knights, something that hurts (use your imagination).

Now, remaining the Rose Knights get the parading they should have deserved, in chains, with the angry Italicans throwing rotten fruit and shout uncouth names at them, disgusted that the Rose Knights became like the bandits. Myrui was furious that the Rose Knight, and now believed that the JSDF and EDF are the best options for Italica's future, signing an economic and defense treaty with the EDF and JSDF.

The Rose Knights, were thrown in the same holdings as the bandits. Grey was the only one Rose Knight that wasn't fully arrested, but he was placed under house arrest. He slowly became bitterly disillusioned by the Saderan Empire, believing that they send he, his battle companions, and his leader, to their deaths.

Meanwhile Liu Kaing appeared in front of Scorpion, who was heading to the Saderan capital. Liu Kaing was no in a good mood with Scorpion, being very pissed that Scorpion uses his abilities gifted by Liu Kaing, to murder and torture several innocent people.

And he threatens to take away Scorpion's demi-god abilities if continues to miss use his abilities. Scorpion was annoyed that Liu Kaing was interfering in his quest for vengeance, but Liu Kaing said he will interfere if he ever tried to attack innocent people. Liu Kaing told Scorpion, that he was aware that Zoral, Diabo and Molt, but said that they need to stand trial for the crimes.

Scorpion angrily said they deserve nothing but death. Liu Kaing knew that Scorpion would say that, and told him that if Scorpion manages to capture them, and give them and himself over to the JSDF and EDF, explaining what happened in Italica, Liu Kaing will revive the entirety of Scorpion's family and clan.

Scorpion thought for a second, before reluctantly agreeing to said proposal.


	23. O' Canada! Part 1

**O' Canada! Part 1.**

* * *

 **To all my Canadian readers, happy 152nd Canada Day from Australia! And to celebrate our often forgotten northern friends, this will be the first chapter in a trilogy of chapters about the GATE opening in the great northern nation… Canada.**

 **And for those concerned about my conclusion of the Mortal Kombat/GATE, don't worry, it is still being worked upon.**

 **Here is the new priority list:**

 **1\. O' Canada! Part 1**

 **2\. Mortal Kombat Part 4**

 **3\. O' Canada! Part 2**

 **4\. Thus the Soviet Union Sent Everyone to the Gulag!**

 **5\. Thus, the Space Marine Fought Here** **!**

 **Anyways, let's get on with the story, shall we?**

* * *

O' Canada, what do most foreigners think of it?

 _Deadpool: Hey dummy, you should have spoken to me first. I'm a Canadian!_

 _Author: Sush. I am writing on what foreigners think of Canada, not what Canadians think of Canada._

Anyways, foreigners will think up the typical stereotypes that are associated with Canada and Canadians: being the land of relentless hockey, burly lumberjacks, flowing maple syrup and saying 'sorry' all the time.

And they are often (like most nice people sadly) usually forgotten, with Canada being confined to living in the shadows of their bigger brother, the United States.

But Canada that's presented in this story is different from 'our' Canada so to speak because, in this story, Canada develops and acquires a fearsome military, with excellent equipment and a terrifying reputation.

They develop the CF-190 Crossbow, a spiritual successor to the Avro Canada Arrow, and is an extraordinary stealth multirole fighter, considered by many people, as the near equal to the American's F-22 Raptor stealth air superiority fighter and superior to the American's F-35 stealth multirole fighter.

And the Canadians intervene and fought in many conflicts, with one conflict that they intervene in, was the Rwandan Genocide, where Roméo Dallaire and his Canadian soldiers single-handily stopped the Genocide from getting out of hand, ignoring the indecisive UN's orders not to intervene, saving hundreds of thousands of Rwandans. And the Canadian military soon became the bane of those who desired to sow anarchy and chaos among the free-thinking people of the world.

And Canada were an important member of Global Defense Treaty, the successor to NATO, with the GDT containing members like Japan, a reunified Korea, and surprisingly, Israel and Iran (yes, those nations that were bitter enemies in the OTL).

So basically, this Canada came from a better world (in every single way). But everything changed in 2010, as sections of this Canada, was transported to a world devastated by nuclear weapons, due to a malfunctioning Soviet computer and the paranoia of a Soviet missile officer. After the initial confusion, the Canadians quickly went to work to first rebuilding their country and eventually their new-found allies.

They continue to develop their military and establish key relationships with Japan, Korea, the Commonwealth of Australia and New Zealand, the South American Confederation and many other countries.

The Canadians cooperate with them to rebuild from the nuclear holocaust, and if need to, come to defend them. And They help reform the United States of America, with the Americans giving the Canadians some states as payment for Canada's help for USA's reforming and rebuilding.

Since being transported to this world, Canada was forced into wars, in order to defend herself or her Atlantic Defense Community allies, fighting against Socialist Siberia, the Sultanate of Turkey, the now defunct Republic of Sicily just to name a few.

And the Canadians also have to contend with terrorists, independent or state-funded, with the independent US Patriots being the most deadly, whose ineffective campaign of terror killed hundreds of people.

 _Deadpool: Who are the Patriots?_

 _Author: The Patriots are an independent terrorist organization, with their goal being the complete reunification of all 50 American states, with some states under the 'Redcoats' (Patriots term for Canadians)._

And by 2027, Canada is the global superpower of this world, being the most technologically advanced nations in the world. No longer was Canada of some passive hippies as some people dismissed as, but known as the 'Protector of the Free World' by her allies (though her enemies prefer some rather uncouth names).

The Canadians have a strong space program and a Canadian Royal Family, with the current Royal Family being King William V, Queen Catherine, Princess Kelly and twins, Prince Michael and Prince Jordan.

On July 1st, 2027, Canada Day. It was supposed to be a day held in celebration, celebrating the federating of Canada. Instead, it was a day of monstrous horror.

At exactly 1:00 PM, a structure with Roman-esque architecture, appeared in Ottawa. Canadian civilians called the Royal Canadian Police, who initially dismissed the calls as ramblings of a few madmen, but the volume of incoming calls about this GATE, forced the police to send officers to find out what's going on.

And out of GATE, were soldiers of the Saderan expeditionary force, charging through the GATE, where began a short and violent rampage through the city, killing, looting, raping and kidnapping everyone in their sight. Canadian men and boys, were put to the Saderan sword and spear, and Canadian women and girls, were repeatedly and repulsively violated.

And within an hour of the GATE opening, 2,500 civilians were killed by Saderans in the most brutal fashion.

King William V and his family, who were attending Ottawa's Canada Day ceremonies, were quickly evacuated by Royal Canadian SAS and Royal Mounted Canadian Police bodyguards.

And since there was a military parade happening in Ottawa due to Canada Day, the Canadian military responded quickly, with many of the parading soldiers of the Royal Canadian Army, assisted the Royal Canadian Mounted Police in evacuating civilians from the area.

Lieutenant-Colonel Lukas Copal was parading alongside his battalion when he heard the news of the GATE and attacking Saderan soldiers, he quickly reacted, ordering his men to evacuate civilians, with Copal risking his life more than once to save trapped civilians, shooting Saderans dead with his personal defense weapon.

Meanwhile, Royal Canadian Navy Commander Ming Li and Royal Canadian Navy Lieutenant Zainab, were flying the naval, two-manned CF-184D Supercat aircraft, as part of Canada's military parade. When Ming heard over the radio chatter about a GATE in Ottawa, decided to take action, despite some protestations from his backseater, Lieutenant Commander Abdullah Mousa.

He was shocked to see beasts from mythical legends, dragons in Ottawa. But they were attacking people, and Ming chose to open fire on the Saderan dragons with the CF-184D's 20mm Gatling cannon, being careful not to kill fighting Canadian soldiers or fleeing civilians. Ming eventually bagged fifteen dragons, being the world's first pilot to being ace with dragon kills to his name.

When news reached Canadian military bases, enraged Canadian soldiers, pilots, vehicles, and aircraft were quickly mobilized, fueled and armed to meet with the threat in Ottawa. Royal Canadian Army Leopard 2 main battle tanks were the spearhead that shattered the Saderan army, forcing them to fall back, fall back, and fall back. Back to the GATE, when Saderan soldiers flipped the 'self-preservation' switch in their brains, and fled with their lives, back through the GATE.

And the Saderans lost many soldiers. Modern historians estimated that of the 100,000 soldiers of the Saderan Empire:

\- 70,000 were killed during the Battle of Ottawa.

\- 15,000 were captured during the Battle of Ottawa.

\- 15,000 were able to escape back through the GATE.

Not only that, but the army was considered the cream of the Saderan army, so it was a huge loss for the Saderan Empire, as this army contain the best and most experienced soldiers in the Saderan army.

One important Saderan figure, Count Colt Formal of Italica, a figurehead of the Saderan expeditionary force, ordered his Italican soldiers to retreat back to Italica, before personally surrendering to the Canadian army, who took him into custody, with Colt offering no resistance. But the Canadian soldiers had to physically manhandle the actual commanding officer of the Saderan expeditionary force, Tiberius the Elder.

And with that, it was all over, after three hours of fighting, during one of the worst attacks on Canadian soil. The Royal Canadian Army and the Royal Canadian Air Force, quickly secured the area around Ottawa's GATE, becoming a heavily defended area. Machine guns, light armored vehicles, and aircraft made sure of that.

Many soldiers and some civilians, were awarded for bravery that they shown during the Battle of Ottawa.

Due to his quick reaction and rapid thinking having saved hundreds of Canadian citizens, Lieutenant-Colonel Lukas Copal was promoted to Colonel and awarded a bar to his Canadian Victoria Cross for his acts of bravery in rescuing a dozen civilians. Meanwhile, Commander Ming was awarded the Medal of Military Valor, though some wanting him to court-martialled for his reckless actions that could result in people getting killed.

And the Saderan's victims were many, with the total being 3,500 civilians, murdered in brutal fashion. And there were 500 civilians, found to be missing. The Saderan's victims were all-encompassing. They were Hindus, Christians, Jews, Muslims or Atheists. Blacks, Whites, Arabs, Asians or Natives. Straight or gay. Single or married. Barren or fruitful. Young or old. Male or female.

The Saderans don't care for religion, ethnicity, sexual orientation, maternal status, age or gender. They loot, rape, murder and kidnap anyone that they lay their rapacious eyes upon.

 _Deadpool: That… that's just fucked up._

 _Author: Too true._

Everyone was in shock. Canadians lost members or even the entirety of their family in the Ottawa attacks. Nearly everyone in Ottawa was affected by the attack, directly or indirectly. Over the next two days, all Canadians, from the lowest factory janitor to the Canadian Royal Family, laid wreaths, letters, flowers and lit candles at local memorials dedicated to the Ottawa victims. A minute of silence was observed, for the fallen victims.

International reaction to Ottawa's GATE was swift.

Canada's allies, send their solemn condolences to the Canadian people, condemning the Saderan attack as something as awful and cowardly, stating that their people, are praying for those lost and have lost in Ottawa. However, Socialist Siberia and Sultanate of Turkey, have gone awfully quiet. Perhaps too quiet. Wonder what they are up to?

As the days past, as the hours past, as the minutes past, anger was being refined to a fine blade. And to say that Canadian soldiers and citizens were enraged is putting it very lightly, as they search through, seeing the corpses of headless bodies of men and boys, and the violated corpses of women and girls. For some, it was like Rwandan shitshow all over again for older Canadian military veterans, causing PTSD-induced flashbacks to that horror show.

And the attack on Ottawa, the capital of Canada, cannot be easily forgotten... nor easily forgiven.

And the people of Canada, from all walks of life, regardless of who they are, they demanded that the Royal Canadian government and military, find those responsible and bring them to justice. And we thought they were terrifying enough at hockey matches.

So on the 5th of July, 2027, with King William V's total consent, the Royal Canadian Parliament declared war against the Saderan Empire.

And like the Siberians before them,

And like the Pakistanis before them,

And like the Sicilians before them,

And like the Patriots before them,

And like the Iranians before them,

And like the People's Republic of China before them,

The Saderans will eventually learn that if you attack Canada or Canada's allies without warning, (especially if you only want to conquer and enslave nations and people), you're really going to have a really, really bad time.

And the Royal Canadian government and Royal Canadian Armed Forces made preparations for the eventual war against the Saderan Empire. And they're not fucking around the bush as the old saying goes.

The expeditionary force, called the Royal Canadian Expeditionary Force into Sadera (RCEFS), made up of 3 regiments:

\- The Royal Canadian Regiment

\- The Princess Patrica's Canadian Light Infantry Regiment

\- The Royal Canadian Dragoons regiment

And the RCEFS' aviation support consists of:

\- One squadron of CF-190C Crossbow stealth multirole fighters (447th Strike Fighter Squadron)

\- One squadron of CF-16K Viper multirole fighters (449th Attack Fighter Squadron)

\- One squadron of CA-200 Scorpion attack tiltrotors (476th Attack Tiltrotor Squadron)

\- One squadron of CF-10 Warthogs close air support fighters (480th Close Air Support Fighter Squadron)

\- One squadron of CH-47C Chinook heavy transportation helicopters

\- One flight of RQ-4 Global Hawk unmanned reconnaissance aircraft

As RCEFS is being assembled, Canadian military and police, began their questioning of the Saderan soldiers and officers. They made little progress, as the Saderans spoke in a bastardized version of Latin and the Saderans were often unhelpful, either being totally silent or declaring that their Empire will conquer and subjugate Canada.

But Colt Formal was more than willing to assist Canadians in understanding the Saderan way of life, as the Count of Italica was always paying lip service about his loyalty to the Saderan Empire. He told the Canadians of Saderan culture, religion, language, economy, resources and most importantly, its military and the important figures of Saderan society.

The Canadians were disgusted that Colt Formal told them, that the Saderans has a booming slave economy, and told them that he witnesses some Canadian citizens being into a cage carriage, most likely to be sold off. He admitted to being part of the slave economy, but only to buy, liberate, and hire former slaves as free servants, but nothing more, as such actions will result in a swift execution and a terrible fate for Italica.

The Canadians found him very useful ally in the future, especially when they want a stabilized Falmart. They made a deal with Colt Formal: he will tell everything that is needed to be known to the Canadians, and he will be given a slap on the wrist sentence, as he wasn't the one in command of the Saderan expeditionary force. When the time came, he would return to Italica.

And also, Colt Formal was able to experience a real delicious Canadian delicacy: buttermilk pancakes with butter and maple syrup.

Meanwhile, the Saderans are placed in prisons with high-levels of security. The Saderans, especially the demi-humans were viewed with utter contempt by Canadian prisoners, who were furious that the Saderans, who raped and murdered their fellow Canadians, getting such plush conditions.

The Canadian prisoners, they maybe prisoners, but they are patriotic Canadian prisoners. And so, there were cases of gangs of Canadian prisoners violently beating several Saderan prisoners to death, especially some up stuck Saderan noblemen who have loose mouths, or some unfortunate Saderan demi-humans, leading to several Canadian prisoners being convicted for their murders, and forcing the Canadian authorities to segregate the Saderans and Canadian prisoners.

Meanwhile, on the 12th of June, 2027, the entirety of the RCEFS was assembled at the GATE, and after a short speech from retired Canadian minister of defense, Romeo Dallaire, the RCEFS march through the GATE, with Leopard 2A6CA and M1A3 Kodiak main battle tanks leading the spearhead. Meeting opposition from the other side, the RCEFS made short work of the Saderan garrison there, and build a base of operations, using barb wire, trenches, and machine guns as the first line of defense.

The Saderan senate and Emperor Molt were worried about losing two armies within a fortnight, especially one with the best and most-experienced soldiers. But Emperor Molt was like, 'Don't worry. We will just send our vassals armies against the Outworlders. If they succeed, great. If they don't, also great, as they won't have the strength to oppose us'. Saderan messengers were sent to the vassals, telling them to assemble their armies, and attack the Outworlders at the GATEs.

And Canadian and Japanese citizens who were brought back to Sadera, were sold as slaves. And the Saderans brought back firearms as well, fascinating blacksmiths, mages and alchemists. They will come back to haunt the Saderans, especially Diabo and Zoral. But we'll come back to that later.)

Four days later, as the RCEFS garrison finished with building their military base, the Allied Vassal army showed up, and they set up their camp. The Canadians send a drone to observe the camp.

Brigadier General Amy Raysetta, was prepared to unleash a 155mm artillery barge on the Allied Vassal camp... until Colonel Lukas Copal, now the commanding officer of Princess Patrica's Canadian Light Infantry regiment, pointed out that the flag of the Saderan Empire, wasn't amongst them and wondered if that these people can be negotiated with, and a successful result, will save both lives and bullets.

Raysetta, thought about it for a minute and agreed to the proposal, and told that Lukas will take charge of negotiations, with a squad of soldiers from his regiment being his bodyguards.

Lukas and his bodyguards arrived into Allied Vassal armies' camp, under a flag of neutrality. Lukas' bodyguards made sure that their C8A3 assault carbines, chambered in 6.8mm SPC, were seen to the Allied Vassal army soldiers and officers. Just in case if the soldier has any funny ideas of attacking them and Colonel Lukas.

This when the leaders of the Allied Vassal armies knew that these 'men in green', are not negotiating any terms of surrender, and some of the more pro-Saderan soldiers and officers, wanted to attack and kill the 'men in green' right then and there, but King Duran, overall leader of the Vassal Armies, forbidden them in committing in such a rash action, and wanted to speak with them first, as heard rumors of the men in green's power from captured Saderan army deserters.

They met, and it was awkward to say the least, given Lukas is trying to speak the language in the Italican dialect. But they more or less, understood what the other is saying.

Lukas told them that a small portion of the Canadian army will be able to destroy the entirety of the Saderan military. Such boast made the commanders of the Vassal armies, very nervous.

And Lukas asked King Duran where the Saderan army was, and King Duran responded that they are still waiting for the Saderan army to link up that Molt had promised.

This is when Lukas had an idea to turn to a potential enemy into a potential ally. And this is where Lukas wanted them. Lukas simply told them that Emperor Molt is playing the game of politics that Molt is using the Allied Vassal armies to weaken their positions, while in the process of strengthening his position, with the Allied Vassal armies and their leaders, fighting and dying for an ungrateful Emperor.

Some of the pro-Saderan commanders were angered by this accusation and nearly pulled out their swords. But Lukas bodyguards made sure that the commanders know that they are armed and aren't afraid to use them.

And King Duran, personally knowing Emperor Molt's paranoia and manipulation, managed to convince the other Allied Vassal army commanders, to make a deal with Colonel Lukas Copal, with the deal being that if the Saderan army didn't appear within three days, the Allied Vassal armies can return home in peace. Silently, Duran prays that the Saderans don't appear.

Three days past, and King Duran had heard from one of his spies, that the Saderan army had no intention of reinforcing the Allied Vassal army. These 'Canadians' were right. Molt send them to die. Most of the Allied Vassal army commanders, were incensed by this betrayal, readied their soldiers to pack up and leave.

Within an hour, the Allied Vassal armies have left. As the Allied Vassal armies left, Raysetta ordered the formation of recon platoons, scouting the land and its terrains. Due to the low numbers of UAVs assigned to the RCEFS, recon squads became necessary. Recon squads carried, depending on the mission's type, whether it was terrain reconnaissance or such.

One famous recon squad is from Royal Canadian Regiment, the 'Bravo' reconnaissance squad. And 'Bravo' reconnaissance squad's vehicles are:

\- One G-Wagen light utility vehicle (The G-Wagen was added on for more space)

\- One LAV III infantry fighting vehicle

\- One TAPV armored car, armed with a 40mm automatic grenade launcher (the TAPV was added on, due to the dangers of Saderan dragons)

And the 15-man (including the TAPV's three-man crew) reconnaissance squad important members consist of:

\- Sargeant. Jack 'Whisky' Daniels (Commander of the 'Bravo' squad)

\- Master Corporal. Luke 'Lucky Luke' Gagné (Sergeant. Jack Daniel's second-in-command)

\- Corporal. Aarifa Wassan (Commander of the LAV III infantry fighting vehicle)

\- Corporal. Youssef Radan (Commander of the TPAV armored car)

\- Corporal. Alex Gardner ('Bravo' squad's medic)

\- Private. Emily Bennett

'Bravo' reconnaissance squad began their reconnaissance patrol on the 20th of June, heading northeast, down a primitive dirt road.

Meanwhile back at the base, recently installed radar systems discovered two fast-flying, unidentified flying objects, coming near the Canadian's airspace.

Royal Canadian Air Force Lieutenant Colonel, Azmi al-Rasul, quickly deduced that due to the high speed and the high altitude of these unidentified flying objects, that it had to be jet fighters. So he orders a flight of CF-190C Crossbow stealth multirole fighters to intercept the unknown jet fighters. And if unknown jet fighters were proven to be hostile, the Crossbows must engage and destroy them.

Armed with various types of long-range air-to-air missiles, a flight of CF-190C Crossbows roars into the skies and soon encounter unknown aircraft. Upon closer inspection, the pilots of the Crossbows recognized that the two unknown aircraft are F-4EJ Phantom II of the Japanese Air Self Defense Force.

Surprised by unknown aircraft, the JASDF pilots' natural response was to pull a Monty Python retreat and run away.

The Canadians were confused by all of this but didn't pursue the Japanese. They return to base to tell their confused CO about what had happened. The encounter raised a lot of questions. Did the Japanese have a GATE? And if so, why the JASDF pilots retreat and why they didn't tell their allies?

What the Canadians didn't know, is that they encountered Japanese military aircraft, from another earth? And vice-versa.

When the JASDF pilots and crew return to their base, they told their CO that they encountered armed jet fighters that look a lot like the Russian Sukhoi Su-57 stealth air superiority fighters and they have Royal Canadian Air Force identification markers. They have a photo to prove the encounter. This also raised a lot of questions. Did the Canadians have a GATE? Why did they have fifth-generation Russian fighters? Or did the Russians have a GATE and paint their planes in Canadian livery to confuse potential enemies?

The Japanese don't know the answer. They will soon find it, somewhat expecting it.

Meanwhile, Bravo arrived in Coda Village, exchanging pleasantries with the villagers. The villagers talk about another group of 'men in green', intriguing Jack. They were still in the village, RCEFS Command communicated with Jack, that they spotted Japanese military vehicles approaching the village and advise caution, as they don't want to cause an incident.

Jack connect the two pieces of evidence and believed that the men in green that the villagers were talking about are Japanese soldiers. But he didn't want to endanger his soldiers or the Coda villagers, so he orders Bravo to go and prepare a defensive position just outside of Coda village.

As the Japanese convoy nears Coda village, Jack on a loudspeaker, orders the Japanese convoy to stop or the Canadians will assume that the Japanese are hostile and will open fire. The Japanese comply with the order, as they didn't want to get filled with lead.

Jack told the CO of the Japanese convoy to step out of the vehicle so that they can talk.

And outstep Lieutenant Itami, Hero of Ginza. As they met face-to-face, on neutral ground, Jack asks Itami of his credentials and Itami ask Jack of his credentials. Jack asked why Itami and his squad was here, Itami said that they are on a recon mission in the area and Itami asked Jack what are they doing, who said they are doing the exact same thing. When asked what the current date, Itami said its 18th of June, 2014, but Jack refuted quickly, saying its 18th of June, 2027.

Both sides were slightly confused by the entirety of the situation, but they both agreed that the village has to be evacuated, as Itami told Jack that they stumble upon an Elven village that was destroyed by a large dragon, with only one survivor, a young Elven girl named Tuka.

They evacuate everyone and discuss where to evacuate the refugees. They eventually agreed that Canada will take the majority of the refugees, while the Japanese take a minority of refugees. The convoy begins its journey, being together due to the road connecting to the Canadian or Japanese bases. They decided to go to the Canadian base.

Itami and Takeo Kurata, talk anime and sing anime songs while the radio's on, much to the annoyance of some Japanese and most of the Bravo, who can only grit their teeth as they listen to the two otakus' fucking awful rendition of anime songs.

The convoy soon stops, due to a little girl carrying a GODDAMN HUGE axe (she is certainly not compensating for something) and is blocking the road. The little girl is Rory, the apostle of Emory. She questioned the men in green and what they are doing with the Coda villagers, to which they responded that they are evacuating the villagers to protect them from the Flame Dragon. Several of the Coda Village children confirmed this as well for Rory.

Satisfied with the answers and seeing that these men in green have good intentions, she then proceeds with sitting on Sergeant Daniels' lap, inappropriately I might add, with Daniel 'giving' Rory to Itami, much to Itami's own displeasure.

And unlike the Japanese, Bravo kept an active alert, as unlike the Japanese, the Canadians have fought in short, high-intensity wars. So when the Flame Dragon attacks, the Japanese were caught half-asleep. But thanks to an early warning from Bravo, most of the convoy was managed to escape from the Flame Dragon's flames.

The Flame Dragon killed some of the refugees that weren't able to escape the flames. But Bravo and the Japanese were ready to strike back.

Encircling the Flame Dragon and using the high-explosive grenade from the TAPV's automatic grenade launcher, Youssef managed to kill the dragon, killing where it's weakest: its unarmored belly. When the grenade penetrates the belly, Flame Dragon exploded into flames, with the flames cooks the Flame Dragon from the inside.

The JSDF and the villagers look on, as the Flame Dragon falls down towards the earth, lifeless. Then the villagers let out a cheer for the men in green, for they killed the Flame Dragon. And Tuka awakes around this time, and see the Flame Dragon being blown up and fall to the ground.

Just to make sure that the Flame Dragon is dead, Youssef aimed the TAPV's automatic grenade launcher at the Flame Dragon's head and shot at it, obliterating the late Flame Dragon's left eye.

The battle against the Flame Dragon had cost 60 dead and 40 wounded, all of them being Coda villagers. Bravo and the Japanese bury the dead and give their respects.

Most of the Coda village refugees departed from the convoy, with the village elder explaining that they are leaving for a town and they cannot take care of ten of the orphans and asked the Canadians and Japanese to take care of the orphans. The Canadians were okay, while the Japanese are more hesitant. But the Japanese eventually agreed to help the orphans.

This is when Bravo and the Japanese go on their separate paths, with the Canadians taking six of the orphans, Rory, Lelei. While the Japanese take four of the orphans and now conscious Tuka.

When Bravo arrived at their base by daybreak, the Canadians took the refugees off of Bravo's hands. Jack reported to his CO, that they encountered alt-Japanese soldiers from an alt-JSDF, were able to make peaceful contact with them and Falmartian civilians, and of the Flame Dragon. The CO commended Jack and dismiss him. The CO eventually went to RCEFS' high command and explains what Jack had told him.

This enables the RCEFS to assume that these alt-Japanese are in a similar situation as they are in, and believe that Ottawa and the alt-Japanese, can work together to bring down the Saderan Empire. They made a few phone calls with Ottawa, who were surprised at the existence of an alt-Japan.

The Canadian refugees were provided for with food, water, shelter, medication and education, something that the refugees never had in such abundance before. They were thankful, thankful for the friendly Canadians for helping them. Rory was pleased that the Canadians were genuinely helpful.

Rory studied the Canadians and their history and was impressed that through the trials and tribulations that they face, they remain true to their character and see that they genuinely wanted to help and care for the refugees.

Meanwhile, Itami and his squad arrived at their base, and his CO lambasted Itami for bringing in refugees and initially didn't believe that Itami and his squad met with some Canadians, until Itami produce evidence of the Canadians.

Itami's CO wanted to throw out the refugees, but the higher-ups found out about this, and said that no such action will happen and that the JSDF will take care of the refugees, whether they like it or not, as such an idea will cause bad relations with the alt-Canadians and bad relations with the Falmartians.

Itami's CO wasn't pleased with the situation, and place the refugees under Itami's responsibilities, which he performed quite admirably (for a fucking slacker like him).

Regular communication between the Japanese and the Canadians has been established, with diplomats and military officers from both sides, opening discussions with each other. It was initially trying to build a relationship, but later, evolves into airspace, military coordination, etc.

Meanwhile, the Saderan Senate and Emperor Molt were furious, as they heard about the Allied Vassal Armies returning home, without fighting the Outworlders. Some (including Zoral el Caesar) wanted to immediately invade the Vassal states to 'bring them in line', but in reality, they're still mobilizing and training hundreds of thousands of Saderan soldiers. So for now, the Vassal states are untouched.

And Molt ordered a 'Scorched Earth Policy', where the Saderan Army pillage all supplies from all Falmartian villages, burn what they cannot transport and kill all those who resist the policy. The infamous 'Pillage all, Burn all, Kill order,' which turns Saderan soldiers, into little more than common bandits, and the order will cause untold devastation for Falmart and will forever cause the Falmartian serfs (and the Saderan peasants) to have a deeply embedded hatred of the Saderan Empire and its Emperor.

A few days after the encounter with the Flame Dragon, the Japanese refugees requested that they can sell dragon scales from dead dragons, killed at the Battle of Alnus Hill, at Italica, to which the Japanese readily agree.

The Canadians came along, with Bravo squad being part of a motorized platoon, with the other two squads that are similarly structured. Itami asked Jack why the sudden upgrade in firepower, Jack said that surveillance has discovered that Italica was besieged, and the Canadians were preparing to assist the city, whether the Japanese refugees were selling dragon scales or not.

The Canadians also brought along Count Formal and Rory, because Count Formal was released and want to return to his city. And Rory came along, because she wants to see the Canadians go into action once again.

The Italican defenders, backed by a small number of Imperial Saderan Rose Knights, led by Saderan Princess Pina co Lada, was exhausted from several days and nights fighting the bandits. They, and acting Italican governess, Colt's daughter Myrui, was shocked to see Count Colt alive and well, with the 'men in green closely following him. Colt asked Pina, to allow entrance for him, the Falmartians, and the Canadian and Japanese soldiers.

Pina and the Rose Knights had no choice but to let them in, because refusing to let them in, will make the more numerous Italicans very angry, and will result in some quick executions of the Rose Knights and Pina by the Italican civilians. And Italica have sustained repeated bandit attacks, was in desperate need of defenders. So they let them in.

After an emotionally tearful reunion with his daughter, Count Formal, along with the Canadians and the Japanese, were given a current situation report on Italica's defenses by Saderan Princess and Commander of the Rose Knights, Pina co Lada.

The current situation report wasn't good. The defenders were not soldiers, but civilian militia and they are 500 strong, not enough to defend Italica. Food and water supplies are low. And to make matters worse, there is a bandit army, numbering around 10,000, and is operating in the area, with many of the bandits, being former Italican soldiers.

Count Formal was furious at the treachery of his own soldiers, the same ones that he gave orders for them to run for them to live another day, didn't return home but became bandits. And Pina said that suspected that the bandits will be attacking at night.

Princess Pina co Lada suggested that the Canadians and Japanese be assigned to one section of Italica's defenses, the West Wall, for the 'Canadians' and 'Japanese' to be killed by the bandits, so the Rose Knights have all the glory.

This generated much annoyance for the Canadians and some of the Japanese, who thought of the plan as being made by a child soldier, who is a Princess of an enemy state, probably isn't the best plan.

 _Deadpool: Well, no shit._

And the plan caused Jack, Itami, Formal, have doubts about the plan's rationality, with them being highly suspicious about Pina's intentions. They accepted it, despite the quiet complaining from both Canadian and Japanese soldiers about the plan.

Later, Jack told his superiors about the precarious situation at Italica, and request reinforcements ASAP. His superiors said that reinforcements will arrive when all preparation of said reinforcement is complete and until then, hold Italica.

Itami told his superior, and he was angry that Itami got into the situation in the first place. Itami angrily replied, saying that he didn't expect the situation to be this precarious, and after some back and forth arguments, Itami tells his superior to 'go fuck himself,' and promptly disconnect.

The Japanese and Canadians began to settle into their assigned defenses according to Pina's plan, setting up a defense when possible.

For the first hour of the night, the bandits did not attack. But in the early hours of the morning, the bandits attacked. To the surprise, to the absolute, absolute surprise of everyone, except the Canadians and the Japanese, the bandits attacked at a different angle, prompt the Canadians to send some soldiers to repulse the bandits surprise attack.

The bandits managed to break the line that was held by the Rose Knights and Italican militiamen, only to pushed back by arriving Canadian soldiers. Pina just pathetically breaks, repeatedly saying 'how could they have known the plan?!', making the Rose Knights temporarily having no leadership.

 _Deadpool: The bandits know the plan because the bandits are experienced Italican soldiers!_

The Battle of Italica was grueling for all parties, but the Canadians are the least affected, as they are used to fighting in night-time operations. And together with the Japanese, they cut down the bandits by the hundreds, even though there was some within the bandit army using magic to protect the bandits.

But at the break of dawn, reinforcements arrived, in the form of the Canadian Air Force's CA-200 Scorpion attack tiltrotors, and the Canadian Army's M1A3 Kodiak and Leopard 2A6CA main battle tanks. The Battle of Italica was all but over. The Canadians and Japanse, crush the bandit army, all to the catchy tune of Queen's song, Another One Bites the Dust.

* * *

 **AN: This was the first part of O' Canada!**

 **I just want to thank TheMann and Ming777 over at the alternate history website, for giving me permission to write a story based on their characters, equipment, etc.**

 **And I highly, highly recommend you to read their alternate history works. They can be found in the 'Alien Space Bats and Other Magic' and 'Alternate History Discussion: After 1900' sections of :**

 **Canadian Power: The Canadian Forces as a Major Power by TheMann.**

 **Rise of the North: A Canadian ISOT TL by Ming777.**

 **In the Defence of Humanity: Canadian Power meets Doomsday by TheMann, with contributing chapters by Ming777.**

 **And Rise of the North and In the Defence of Humanity, is also partially based on an encompassing entrant on :**

 **1983: Doomsday by various contributors.**

 **Now for some questions, answers, and requests.**

 **nooneshome87: Hmm… Justice League/GATE storyline? Maybe the Saderans open the GATE into the Injustice universe? Will need some time to think on that course of action.**

 **Captain America: An Avengers/GATE storyline? Request accepted!**

 **Optimus prime: An Transformers/GATE storyline? But in which universe? G1? Beast Wars? Micheal Bay's Transformers? Don't suggest such heresy. Hmm… G1 Transformer/GATE storyline? Request accepted!**

 **Guest: Hmm… interesting premise for an Avatar/GATE storyline**

* * *

 **AN: Mortal Kombat Part 4 will be released in the next few days.**


	24. Mortal Kombat Pt4

**Mortal Kombat Part. IV**

* * *

Last time from we left off from the story, bandits gets destroyed, Itami gets murdered, Pina got burned, Rory got captured and Rose Knights gets humiliated. Rory… What is it now Deadpool?

 _Deadpool: I'm roasting you for badly rhyming it._

 _Author: I'm just condensing the last chapter into a few words, capisce? And criticizing my work? Not part of the contract! And you have annoyed me and the readers, so off to the Space Gulags with you!_

 _[Within in instant, Deadpool disappears, leaving but ash that the Author quickly disposed of]_

Anyways, Rory got captured due to the EDF and JSDF believing that she murdered Itami and tortured Pina. But after an extensive investigation conducted by the EDF and JSDF's military police, she was found not guilty of these charges. But she was found guilty of attempting to escape arrest, attempting to resist arrest, and the first-degree murders of EDF and JSDF soldier who were attempting to apprehend her.

She was sentenced to a dozen lifetime sentences and was imprisoned in a special super-maximum prison. Rory regretted what she had done, as her chase for the Yellow-Cladded Demon, for the want for battle with him, ended with murdering the men and women in green that would have helped her if she hadn't been rash. She is still serving her sentence, still staying at the prison, as sort of penance for her actions.

Rory's weapon is analyzed by EDF and JSDF scientists, who were stupefied by both the weight and strength of the weapon. They concluded that the weapon was made from a material similar to a compacted star.

Meanwhile, Kotal Khan and Jade, rulers of Outworld, accompanied with Outworld soldiers, arrived in Italica to meet with the EDF and JSDF, to coordinate with both forces, and with discussion with the EDF, the JSDF agreed to work alongside Outworld to defeat the Saderan Empire.

And speaking of Italica, Italica is being rebuilt by EDF and JSDF military engineers as a forward operations base, meaning that the EDF and JSDF can conduct missions deep in the Saderan Empire.

And also, with the death of Lieutenant Itami and with most of Third Recon Team being killed by Rory, the only survivors (with the survivors being Sōichirō, Akira, Mari, and Shino) being reassigned to newly formed recon teams that have EDF and JSDF soldiers.

Meanwhile, US President Dirrel requested to the Japanese Prime Minister, that American military forces be stationed in Falmart. The extreme nationalist Japanese Prime Minister, was quick to deny such a request, as he wanted the GATE as an entity that is entirely Japanese-controlled.

A few days after all of this, several EDF and JSDF representatives were sent to Japan at the request of the Japanese government, as they have a committee set up to investigate why the EDF and JSDF had a difficult time defeating Rory. A group consisting of Bi-Han, Jacqui, Lelei, Tuka, Shino and Akira was sent.

And when the EDF and JSDF representatives are sent to Japan to answer to the Japanese Diet committee, and the world goes nuts about the fact that Mortal Kombat characters, actually existed in the flesh. Ed Boon and John Tobias, creators of the Mortal Kombat video games, were shocked to see such characters that they created, appear in real life.

When they appear in front of the committee with sleazeball of a politician, Kohara, leading the committee. She first called up Akira and questioned why the JSDF had such a difficult time killing a nine-year-old that is armed with a melee weapon when the JSDF had modern firearms.

Akira responded that the JSDF didn't encounter such a unique threat before, and they had a difficult time taking Rory down, due to her regenerative abilities and her agility.

Akira also added that the modern firearms that the JSDF has during the fighting against Rory, the Howa Type 64 battle rifles, especially in the hands of newbie soldiers, tends to… missed their shots (hitting Rory's weapon or missing entirely) or fall apart, causing many soldiers to be killed by Rory because of this.

This cause Japanese nationalist politicians to give the government the dirty look because they are certainly using this as future ammunition. Scientists and doctors that appear in front of the committee, said that Rory is shown to have unexplained abilities to regenerate, despite being shot to hell and that her weapon is stupidly heavy and strong.

Akira was dismissed from the questioning, and Bi-Han was called up. Kohara decided to attack Bi-Han about his cryomancy abilities, calling him a con artist that claims to freeze things at impossible temperatures. And everyone is like, especially people well-versed in Mortal Kombat lore or from the Mortal Kombat universe was like: The fuck is this bitch on?

And Bi-Han would have whip-freeze that mutha fucker for the utter disrespect she putting out. But instead, he created an ice spear out of thin air, that's pointed right at Kohara forehead, for accusing that his abilities are fake.

 _Bi-Han: Does this look fake to you, Senator Kohara?_

The JSDF guards pull out their guns, and after a few moments, Bi-Han eventually made his ice spear disappear, and move back to his seat, embarrassing Kohara and shocking everyone else. And a few hours later the political torture was over, with the group returning through the GATE, as unlike Kohara, what they do is important.

Said important thing is… negotiating a peace treaty with the Saderan Empire. Even though the EDF and JSDF are allies in this war, doesn't mean that they trust one another, as the EDF was apprehensive about such an idea, and the EDF's secret intelligence services, found the treaty's stipulations of what Japan wants from the Saderan Empire.

They found that Japan wants an extremely large sphere of influence in Falmart. They shared this intelligence with Kotal Khan, who found the Japanese terms 'unacceptable', as Outworld was also creating their sphere of influence, which clashed with Japan's future sphere of influence.

The EDF tries to convince the Japanese of how poorly thought out their peace treaty was, and how it would enrage their Outworld ally, but they refused to listen to EDF's logic, as they continue with their attempted negotiations with the Saderan Empire, despite the EDF's repeated attempted to make the Japanese see reason that the Empire will not see negotiations until the EDF and JSDF are literally at their front doors.

But, regardless negotiations between the Japanese, the apprehensive EDF and Saderan Empire began. But it was shut down due to the 'incident'.

What happens is that Zoral came into the throne room where the Japanese and EDF are negotiating with Molt, and ZOral decided to bring in his sex slaves from Japan, who he then kicked like dogs, seriously angering the EDF and JSDF that was watching (if you want people to stop like you, this is the sort of thing that you have to do).

Scorpion was in the shadows, watching as well, and seeing a person being abused by one of the people whom he wanted to kill, makes him forget the whole deal he made with Liu Kaing. Using a quick-reacting flashbang, and quickly moving before anyone can comprehend the situation or stop Scorpion, Scorpion and Zoral were teleported to outside Sadera.

Zoral, while disoriented pulls out his knife, preparing to fight his unknown attacker. Scorpion clearly states his intentions.

 _Scorpion: You will face my vengeance._

 _Zoral: And I will have your head!_

 _Scorpion: Then you will die an arrogant fool._

The fight began, with Zoral lashing out with his knife. Zoral manages to stab Scorpion straight into the heart, but Scorpion being a demi-god, didn't flinch, and for Zoral's arrogance, grabs and crushes Zoral's free hand. And Scorpion easily defeats Zoral in combat, severely injuring him, with many of his internal organs being destroyed by Scorpion's merciless assaults. Then Scorpion executes Zoral, ruthlessly.

He throws a ball of fire into Zoral's chest, revealing his still-beating heart. As Zoral falls to his knees, screaming in overwhelming pain, Scorpion finishes Zoral by slicing his head with his Ninjatō. The front part of Zoral's head slide, revealing his small brain (like his dick) spilling out and his still twitching tongue.

Meanwhile, Scorpion's little intervention, caused Zoral's friends and Molt's guards attempt to attack and kill the EDF and JSDF soldiers, believing that EDF and JSDF used the Yellow-Cladded Demon to kill Zoral. But they were swiftly killed, by being frozen in place by Bi-Han and Kuai Liang.

And thus, any chance for a peace negotiation was subsequently thrown out the window by Molt, who (after the EDF and JSDF left), declaring to the Saderan Senate that the EDF and JSDF are intending to destroy the Saderan Empire, by killing everyone in power. This cause many from the pro-peace faction to leave to join the pro-war faction, as they genuinely feared for their lives. Thanks, Scorpion, you dick. You just caused the war to continue for much longer.

Because of Scorpion personal want for vengeance, he caused the war between the Saderan Empire, against the EDF and JSDF, to become longer because of this.

Soon, the EDF found the defaced corpse of Zoral and now knowing that Hanzo was responsible for the murder of Lieutenant Itami and the torture of Princess Pina, causing her eventual death. Due to the murder of Itami and Zoral, and the torture-caused death of Pina, the EDF now considered Hanzo a rogue Special Forces operator, having caused a diplomatic incident.

They set up a Special Forces task force to track Scorpion down and capture him, with Bi-Han and Kuai Liang reluctantly leading the task force, despite fully knowing why Hanzo is attempting to kill the Saderan Royal Family.

And the fact that there were Japanese captives, many rescue missions were conducted by the EDF, rescuing those citizens captured during the short-lived Saderan invasions of Earthrealm and Japan, but all of the citizens captured were Japanese, with other nationalities.

The Saderan salt mines and towns that revolved around the Saderan slave trade, were quite often the frequent targets, with the half-starved slaves of all races and nationality being liberated.

The captives, apart those who are Japanese, the other captive foreign nationals are Canadians, Americans, Australians, Chinese, South Koreans, Taiwanese, and Filipinos.

The cruel slave overseers, the cowardly guards, and the greedy slave owners were given into the tender mercies of the EDF because for those caught raping, torturing or murdering the captives, were shot out of hand. The rest were caught, restrained, and sent back to Italica for future prosecution. Among them is Prince Diabo, who was killed by accident.

The now liberated citizens were returned to the JSDF by the EDF, with the JSDF trying to hide the fact that there were captive foreign nationals in Falmart. They didn't allow them to at the least, communicated with their friends and families, much to the anger of said for rescued foreign nationals.

The EDF was angered at the JSDF for their violation of basic human rights. They tried to get the JSDF to let the rescued civilians to be allowed to communicate with their families, but the JSDF said that it was the Japanese government who ordered them to do such a thing.

And since the Japanese government aren't going to do anything, Earthrealm's UN ambassador brazenly announced to the UN Assembly, about the existence of captive foreign nationals and the Japanese government denial of basic human right for the foreign nationals, and there was an uproar, even more so, as the Japanese UN ambassador up to that point, continually deny the existence of captive foreign nationals.

Earthrealm's UN ambassador, also revealed that Japan in their proposed treaty with the Saderan Empire, that Japan wanted a sphere of influence the size of France, and it makes China's nine-dash line in the South China Sea look justifiable and tame in comparison. (And I don't think that the nine-dash is justifiable and tame)

This caused rumours to spread among nations, that the Japanese government knew about the captive foreign nationals all along, but denied their existence so they can control the GATE for themselves.

A now-furious President Dirrel, demanded that the Japanese Prime Minister allow US troops through the GATE, as the Japanese have failed in their mission.

And China was just as equally furious. Anti-Japanese demonstrations by the Chinese, occurred near the Japanese embassy, with China's news outlets, accusing the Japanese Government of 'preferring to protect therapists, the murders and the slavers of Chinese civilians, just like their forefathers (the Empire of Japan) before them,' and accuse the Japanese prime minister of attempting to create a 'Neo-Japanese Empire in Falmart.'

The Chinese public even wanted to invade Japan and the GATE, so they can rescue their citizens. Cooler heads prevailed because invading Japan is a bad idea, but tension remained.

The Japanese Government was in hot water, with moderate nationalists, leaving the government's coalition, making the government a minority government. The liberals greatly benefited from the collapse of the coalition government, accusing the government of intentionally using Japanese soldiers and civilians as political pawns, unconcerned about the moral consequences of their actions.

The Japanese government, eventually cracked from internal and external pressure, with the Japanese Prime Minister resigning because of the backlash. His successor announced that the government accepts the request of the stationing of US troops.

 _And… my god, this is taking too long to write down, can we please just skip a few scenes? Thank you._

The EDF, JSDF and US soldiers were forced to continue fighting the Saderan Empire, and the Saderan Army kept losing hundreds of thousands of men, especially when the EDF and US soldiers whipped out C-130 gunships, which wiped out entire legions on their lonesome.

Scorpion murders Molt, having to go through a dozen mages, senators and guards in order to reach Molt, with Molt begging Scorpion for his life, for mercy, but Scorpion was having none of this nonsense, and he throws his rope dart into Molt's head. Pulling the rope dart, he rips Molt's head off, Scorpion pin the head of Molt, into a wall.

And Scorpion wanted to murder Diabo, but since he is in the protective custody of the EDF, JSDF and US troops, he will have a difficult time in trying to successfully kill the son of a bitch. But then he heard that Diabo was killed in an accident, so Scorpion journey of revenge is complete, though Diabo wasn't killed at his hands.

Hanzo wanted to return to his village but remembered his deal with Liu Kaing. This is when Scorpion realized that in his bid for vengeance, his action has caused a chain of events had destroyed the lives of millions of innocent people. And damned his chances of seeing his family and clan be revived. Scorpion right then and there wanted to commit hara-kiri for the millions of lives that were indirectly killed by his actions.

This is Liu Kaing appeared in front of Scorpion again and told him that he should just surrender to the EDF and JSDF. Scorpion knows that he will be the few remaining Shrai Ryu clan members, and feeling that his actions have soiled his honour, he agreed.

But suddenly, Scorpion was attacked by Giselle, Disciple of Hardy. But he managed to kill Giselle, due to the experience he gained in fighting Rory and making sure that she cannot regenerate.

This is when Hardy entered into the equation, being annoyed with Scorpion, killing her disciple and all that, decided to end him, so she entered the world, and attacked Scorpion. Scorpion fought back

While they were fighting, Hardy revealed that she was the one who opened the GATE. She said that she's simply because she was bored with Falmart and want to sow a little anarchy and chaos among the mortals and their empires, by opening the GATE. Just for shits and giggles.

With that Scorpion's rage was now increased ten-fold, as his family and clan, were murdered, for a goddess' amusement. For Scorpion, this was no longer a fight of his life, it was the completion of his vengeance and retribution against those who destroyed everything he held dear.

He fought harder and faster, with Hardy being shocked that a mere mortal can quickly match her in power, and then exceeds her. But we know Scorpion is not a mere mortal by this point.

Using his flame abilities, Scorpion burns Hardy completely, with the scene being more intense than Full Metal Alchemist's Roy Mustang's fight with Envy. Hardy was completely defeated by Scorpion, with her body turning into nothing but hot ash.

The gods were happy that bitch was gone, but they were horrified that someone had the power to kill them.

Meanwhile, with no leadership, the Saderan Empire, as Scorpion basically kills the entirety of the Saderan senate and Royal Family, Sadera descended into chaos and anarchy, with various Saderan factions fighting each other. A civil war within a war. Many civilians flee for JSDF, US or EDF-controlled territories.

The war was basically won for Outworld, USA, Japan, and Earthrealm, who quickly carved up the spheres of influence and stabilize their respective regions, making sure that the civil war doesn't overflow into their sphere of influence.

* * *

 **I'm fucking done with this. Part 2 of O' Canada! Will be coming in the next few days… maybe…**


	25. O' Canada! Part 2

**O' Canada! Part 2**

* * *

Picking up from where we last left off, the combined forces of Canadian, Japanese, Italican, and Rose Knights, they were able to defend the city of Italica from bandit attacks, culminating in Canadians reinforcements, annihilating bandits to the tune of Queen's song, Another Bites The Dust.

The Battle of Italica, was over with the arrival of Canadian reinforcements. Ten minutes after the Battle of Italica was over, the Japanese reinforcements finally arrived, making a dramatic entrance (with said reinforcements playing Wagner's Ride of the Valkyries), but ultimately impotent entrance, with their entrance being delayed by 'poor communication' (Itami's superior was highly suspect in delaying Japanese reinforcement), causing embarrassment for the Japanese.

But with the battle now over, every bandit was rounded up by the Canadians and Japanese, who rightly believed that the Italicans will spare the bandits no mercy, and they were right in that regard, as Italicans were executing surrendering bandits, with the Canadians and Japanese trying their best to stop the Italicans from killing every bandit that surrendered and quickly taking them into custody.

The bandits were placed in temporary confinement, in cells under Count Formal's mansion, under Japanese and Canadian guard, to prevent any lynching incidents of the bandits. And when Count Formal came down to see the bandits, they beseeched to Formal, begging him to pardon them, citing their long military service to Italica. Against the bandits, his heart became like a cold stone, and Formal angrily chastise them for attacking their own town, their own families, and they broke their ritualistic vow to protect Italica and its people, and since they broke the vow, he plainly told them that they are now at the tender mercies of the Canadians and Japanese.

However, the Canadians and Japanese are less interested in such short-term, petty justice, and were more interested in long-term future prosecution, so they begin basic questioning and paperwork. For some of them, they were found to be employed into the bandit army against their will, and were released. For most, they were to be locked in Italica's jail cells, until the appropriate time came for them to be trialled and sentenced them for their various crimes.

Rory was miffed about the bandits not have yet had their necks taste justice's cold steel, but Emily explained to Rory about the Canadian justice system, that a free and fair justice system that is equal for all. Meanwhile, the casualties of battle were buried. For the defending Italicans and Rose Knights that were killed during the battle, they were buried according to Falmartian burial traditions, while the bandits were buried in mass graves, nameless, as their Italican families (the ones that survive that is), entirely disowned them.

And Pina and her Rose Knights, though erstwhile allies of the Canadians and the Japanese during the Battle of Italica, they are still enemies that are still at war. So it was an awkward situation to say the least. And Pina and her Rose Knights were outraged that Colt Formal had allied himself with the Canadians and the Japanese, with Colt negotiating and signing various treaties with them, defensive and economic (Formal wanted ). And if Pina and Rose Knights attack either the Canadians, the Japanese, or the Italicans, because they will regret it.

And the Canadians and Japanese were quick in setting Italica up as a forward operations base, repairing Italica's walls, setting up roadblocks and patrols, and building helicopter landing pads for helicopters.

They not only just set Italica up as a base of operations. The Canadians and Japanese conduct a 'Hearts and Minds' campaign, where they were repairing houses and supplying the Italicans with food, water, clothing, medication and education to the Italicans. Something the Italicans have now in free abundance. And the Italicans were grateful for the kindness, and they return the favour by giving handcrafted gifts to the Canadians and the Japanese.

Then the Incident happen. Thanks to recently-declassified Japanese and Canadian military reports, eyewitnesses from the JSDF and RCA, the story of the Incident goes like this. Lieutenant Itami and Third Recon Team were guarding the Northern roadblock when a force of Rose Knights, led by Bozes Co Palesti was spotted. When approached, the Rose Knights was quick to open hostility, with Bozes drawing her sword against Third Recon Team.

Itami and the JSDF tried to defuse the situation, but Bozes catches Itami by the neck, with Itami then ordering his Third Recon Team to retreat, much to their chagrin. When she sees that the 'men in green' have gone, Bozes interrogates Itami, punching him, kicking him. All to get information from him. To his credit, he didn't say anything, and unfortunately for the Rose Knights (or fortunately for Lieutenant Itami, the little fucker), Bravo recon squad stumbled upon the Bozes' Rose Knights and Itami. Bravo readied themselves, while Jack ordered the Rose Knights to stand down or they will be assumed to be hostile and will open fire.

Bozes, arrogantly thinking that these group of men in green will be easily defeated as the other group of men in green, ordered the Rose Knight to charged at the men in green… only to find out what it's like to be on the receiving end of several 6.8mm machine guns and assault rifles, with dozens of Rose Knights being killed or injured, with the injured from being shot or from their horse being shot under them.

Bravo squad quickly secured the area, checking for Rose Knight survivors, with the survivors being ziptied, temporarily treated for wounds, and hauled onto the G-Wagen. There were only three Rose Knight survivors, (surprisingly, one of them being Bozes) and one other survivor, a battered but alive Lieutenant Itami. All of them, return back to Italica, and the Bozes and her Rose Knights were not happy.

When Bravo returned, they report the situation to their superiors, the Japanese, Colt, and Pina. They stated that the Rose Knights attacked Third Recon Team, tortured Itami, and attempted to attack Bravo. As such, they will be temporarily placed in a jail cell. Pina said that her Rose Knights shouldn't be treated like common prisoners. Everyone just simply ignored her, leaving Pina frustrated, who could do nothing but watch as the remaining of her Rose Knights get taken away.

Rose Knight Lucinius, was few surviving Rose Knights that was captured by the Canadians, and he was angry that these men in green are treating him as a commoner, not as a son of a powerful noble. Lucinius, with great difficulty, managed to get his knife from his boot.

Lucinius, charged at Master Corporal Luke, attempting to stab him in the face, only to stab him in the hand. And Lucky Luke was not happy (and why would you, especially when some fucker stabbed you in the hand?). Using his military training, he tripped over Lucinius, aimed his Para-Ordnance 12-16 automatic shotgun (It's a Pancor Jackhammer automatic shotgun if you're wondering) at Lucinius' head, and may or may not have accidentally fired it, and at point blank range, it turned Lucinius' head into… how would I say it? Mush? Liquid? Whatever, in any case, there was nothing remains of Lucinius' head, much to the shock cusing of his squad mates.

Leiei heals Luke's hand with magic, while Rory was getting hot (*gets the shudders*) by Luke's quick handling of the situation. The Canadians, were pissed off, and they draw their weapons on the now terrified Rose Knights, with Luke aiming his shotgun at them, quipping in the style of Dirty Harry: _'Are you feeling lucky punks?'_

(This reminded me that I should never, ever piss off a Canadian.)

The Rose Knights completely shocked and then feared that Lucinius' actions will end up getting them killed. Because Lucinius didn't die like a hero. He died like an animal. And so the Canadians and Japanese quickly place Bozes and the other Rose Knight into jail cells, before they can cause more trouble to fall upon themselves.

In the meantime, Formal, Pina, the Rose Knights (the ones with Pina at the time of the Battle of Italica), the Canadians and the Japanese have a meeting. The Canadians and the Japanese were not pleased that Pina's Rose Knights attacked without provocation, they told Pina that they will be interrogated for additional information about the incident.

For Pina, interrogation often involved with torture, so she offered to have Bozes and Hamiliton to be the RCA and JSDF's concubines, in order to not get Bozes tortures. And I was thinking at this moment: 'Da Fuck is this bitch on?' And it seems that the Canadians and Japanese were like: _"What. The. Actual. Fuck?"_

Formal realized at that moment, due to her inexperience, Pina is the instigator of her own downfall. Formal, the Canadians. and the Japanese were, simply put it, disgusted. How can a officer sell their own soldiers into sexual slavery, just so they can save their own skin?

Insinuated by her naive callousness of her own soldiers, the Canadians and the Japanese arrested Pina and the remaining Rose Knights, and place them into jail cells. Pina was angered by this, but Luke summed up what everyone was feeling about Pina's offer to her face: _'Only an opportunistic coward, can conduct such an act of revulsion.'_

Meanwhile, communication between Canada and Japan was beginning, although they were basic and rudimentary. They were both surprised that their nations came from different… timelines? dimensions? planes of existence? Anyways, who cares about the technical terms?

Anyways, they both want more military cooperation in the war they find themselves against the Saderan Empire, and they both realized that the continent where the Saderan Empire was huge, with a land mass that was more or less the size of Eurasia.

The Canadians and Japanese, realized that they will need military assistance (although the Japanese needed military assistance much more, due to their military inexperience).

And the Japanese government, had to swallow its pride, as Japanese Prime Minister, Shinzo Abe requested from their world, both Canada (also known as OTL-Canada to avoid confusion) and the United States through OTL-Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper and American President Barack Obama, requesting for military assistance in the 'Special Region'.

(Though the Canadians prefer the local term 'Falmart', as the Japanese term, 'Special Region', God. Special Region just sounds like a crude term that's a label for my genitalia that I needed to scratch every once in a while).

Although it didn't surprise many people that Japan request American military assistance in the Special Region, given that they have a military treaty going back sixty years, what did surprised many people is that Japan also request Canadian military assistance in the Special Region. A little strange, considering that Canada has no influence in Japan.

Abe also requested (though privately) to Harper and Obama, about them flying to Japan, as Abe wanted to discuss about military involvement in the Special Region face-to-face. And he also added that the JSDF discovered something that will blow everyone freaking minds. Harper and Obama were slightly puzzled by this request, as Abe didn't specify what will blow their minds, though they agreed to fly to Japan to discuss about in a fortnight's time.

A few days after Japan send request of military assistance to America and Canada, the Japanese Diet open an inquiry. An inquiry about the encounter with the Flame Dragon, and whether Bravo Squad and/or Third Recon Team's actions, endangered the lives of the Falmartians from Coda Village.

An inquiry that was led by 'the bitch' as Abe privately calls her. If you don't know its Kōhara. Representing the Third Recon and Bravo are Itami, Kuribayashi, Jack, and Garder, while representing the Falmartians being Leiei, Tuka, and Rory.

But sent ahead of them, was a group of high-ranking Canadian politicians, so to meet with Obama and Harper. Obama, Harper, and their respective staff arrived in Japan. Abe had lots of criticism leveled against him about US and Canadian beginning their involvement in the Special Region, especially by the extreme nationalists.

Once Abe, Obama, Harper, and their respective staffs that accompanied them, a door open to reveal the Canadians, who introduce themselves as representatives of King William V and the Kingdom of Canada. Obama, Harper, and their respective staff was both surprised and shocked at the same time, realizing that this what Abe was talking about.

As they overcame their sense of surprised shock, Obama and Harper began to discuss with Abe and the Canadians on, pretty much everything, from discussing on the war in Falmart to the history of the world where Canada came from. The Canadians and Abe agree that they will be announcing the existence of Canada to the world. And when the meeting ended, Obama and Harper privately discuss, long into the night, the consequences of the news of a powerful Canada from another world to the world.

The very next day, Abe had a speech that will change the course or our world: That through the Special Region, the Japanese have met people from an alternate Canada. Initially, people though he was lying or went insane. Or both. But the tone was serious, and people realized that he was serious, especially when he introduced the Canadian representatives, who answered questions from journalists, all of whom are eager to eat up on what's life like in this Canada.

They were shocked that Canada arrived into a world that was devastated by nuclear war caused by the Soviet Union, and that Canada gracefully help rebuild the world that they find themselves in, while having to fight numerous wars and campaigns to protect the innocent and punish the guilty. And they brought along a map that show Canada's territory, which consist of Canada and some American territory, which miffed some people (especially some of the more… nationalistic Americans). And at the end, they announced that King William V of Canada, with family, will be arriving in the next month to tour Falmart and the world.

The reaction was mixed. On one end, the OTL nations of the Commonwealth was, after overcoming the shock, was happy and ready to meet this King of Canada and his family. On the other end, the damn Norks, as always, being the little shits they are, calls the speech and questioning, 'Western imperialist lies.' The only ones that are not surprised are Obama and Harper, who knew beforehand. Across the world, everyone was discussing on the implications of two worlds, with one coming from an alternate dimension.

Similarly from Canada's world, the Canadian government announce the existence of an alternate earth as well, and people react in sunrise that there was another world, where there was no nuclear war, no Soviet Union, and generally, a somewhat better place (apart from the Middle East and Africa).

Some people would try to call for another vote concerning the former American territory, but the bitter taste of the Patriots' terrorist campaign against _'Canadian Occupation of Rightful American Territory'_ , meant that the discussion of such topic was frown upon when discussed in public.

A few days after the speech, representatives of Third Recon, Bravo and Falmartians, arrived at the Diet inquiry, and from the moment they enter, they were being mercifully questioned by the bitch.

She first questions Itami and Jack on why Third Recon and Bravo didn't have the ability to kill the Flame dragon with their weaponry at the time. Itami answered that the Flame Dragon had armour that can shrug off 12.7mm rounds and 40mm grenades like if it was nothing, and that the grenade shot to the stomach was a lucky one, as they didn't know that it was the weakest part of the armour.

And Jack added that the Flame dragon attack the convoy from a high-angle of attack with the sun behind it, suggesting that it had a reasonable amount of intelligence when it came to attacking innocent people (unlike Kōhara).

And when scientists was called up, they answered that the Flame dragon's armour is comparable to a modern titanium composite, and they chastise Kōhara for assuming that they can kill the flame dragon with basic infantry weaponry, making Kōhara look like idiot (well, because she is one).

Jack and Garder made a short quiet comment about the similarities of Senator Kōhara and journalist Heather Mallick, in that they are both strongly anti-military and both are idiots, with their heads in the shit (figuratively and hopefully sooner or later, literally). And the inquiry was livestreamed to the world internet, and people were making comments that roasted Kōhara's ass nice and crispy, with posts mocking her intelligence or attacking her credibility. Despite this, Kōhara pushed on to continue her questioning (and I respect her for that, despite she being a bitch).

Tuka and Leiei past through Kōhara's questioning with no difficulties, as people are more interested that they were a mage and elf respectively. Then Kōhara set her sights on Rory. With Rory wearing black, Kōhara assumed that its got to do with the Flame dragon attack (somehow).

Before I continue, can I ask the question. Is Kōhara really that ignorant or that stupid? Or perhaps both? Because people are more open to expressing their emotions when they lost someone. But, Rory never express any emotion, apart from anger, so Kōhara should have at the very least, have figured out that Rory is not in mourning.

Was Bravo and Third Recon, perfunctory in their task of protecting the Coda refugees? As Rory initially displayed no emotions, Kōhara thought she got this in the bag. But Rory was not going play along to Kōhara's fiddle, as she angrily lambasted Kōhara, stating that Bravo and Third Recon was committed to defending the Coda village refugees, and calls her an ungrateful coward, who attempts to smear them, with such blatantly fictitious slander.

Kōhara, taking it badly, tries to attack Rory for her apparent disrespect, because she looks like a child. Rory responds by transforming into her 'older adult mode' (think of Rory transforming into a She-Hulk like form, minus the green skin). Everyone was like 'A-wha?' at Rory transformation. The reason that her normal form is a little girl, so that any potential enemies, will underestimate her. And boy did Kōhara underestimated her.

And the internet was applauding her speech, and Abe and his cabinet, were watching and laughing their asses off, that Kōhara was basically discredited and humiliated, as her face show quite openly. After the inquiry, the group take in the views of Tokyo, before returning back to Falmart, where the air forces and armies of the two Canadas, America and Japan, planned and staged a military exercise in Falmart.

To the surprise of everyone, the Canadians perform exceptionally well, impressing the Americans, the OTL-Canadians and the Japanese, at Canada's military prowess, being able to punch several times above their weight, perhaps equaling the American's military prowess.

And the OTL-Royal Canadian Airforce and the Japanese Air Self-Defense Force, observed the Canadian CF-190 fighters, and were impressed with it. They express interested in purchasing the CF-190 fighters, as they found that the CF-190 almost perfectly suited their mission needs and the fact that the American F-35 was still in development hell.

And the Americans, the two Canadas, and Japan, now sort of formed an informal alliance, committed to liberating any and all slaves, and to the surrender of the Saderan Empire. And the militaries, began to attack the Saderan Empire with that the goals in mind, liberating slaves and citizens and destroying the Saderan economy, to force it into negotiating peace terms.

Using hit-and-run tactics, they attack Saderan military camps, liberate captive slaves, and destroy the camps. The Canadians and the Americans conduct these raids, as the OTL-Canadians and Japanese, has little experience in conducting such raids.

They not only attack Saderan military camps, but also mines, and towns that relied on the slave economy. Some people involved in the slave trade, slave owners and overseers were often captured. But, most tried to resist, and they paid dearly for their brave stupidity. One example is Prince Diabo, who stabs an American soldier, only to be rewarded with a 9mm round splattering his face.

Meanwhile, the Saderan Senate heard about the loss of Italica, and the attacks on Saderan military camps, mines and towns, damaging the Saderan economy. They have no news from either Pina, her Rose Knights, or Diabo, so they were assumed killed by the Outworlders.

This was the biggest crisis the Empire had faced since the Arctic War. They were getting increasingly worried, that the enemy will eventually arrive at Sadera's gates and force upon them a humiliating treaty.

Molt, was like: _'Don't worry, we'll just_ _ordered an intensification of the Scorched Earth policy_ _!'_ This meant that private military companies, criminal gangs and militias, were hired and ordered to destroy all foodstuff to stop the enemy from capturing it. But this only aggravates the Saderan and Falmartian peasants into fighting back against those who are conducting the 'Emperor's Will'. And the they respond to such resistance, with such extreme brutality, that some began to have doubts. Especially the pro-peace faction.

Oh, and Zoral… well Zoral is enjoy raping his sex slaves, along with Tyuule, former queen of the Warrior Bunnies, he… well… violates a Japanese woman, and a Canadian mother and her daughter. Uh… Man, I really need to shower after writing this.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for taking so bloody long to write the second part of O' Canada! It was school and writer's block that kept me from writing and uploading the damn thing. Hopefully, the Soviet Union will be a bit easier.**


	26. The Soviet Union Sent Everyone to Gulags

**Thus, The Soviet Union Sent Everyone To the Gulag!**

* * *

Fellow comrades, united in the struggle! Gather around, because I will tell you the history of how the Soviet Union came to the Falmartian continent and liberate its oppressed brothers and sisters from the imperialist Saderan Empire!

Fellow comrades! What I will say is the truth and only the truth. If someone tries to convince you other than the truth, he is a Capitalist Imperialist Agent! A CIA for short, working for the capitalist pigs! They are to be immediately reported to the KGB! Ah ha ha ha! Got 'em! Ha ha ha!

Well, after my failed attempt in trying to impersonate a Russian Communist, lets begin. In mid-1948, the Soviet military began the blockade of west Berlin, cutting off all the transportation of supplies to the Allied-administered city zone. In what can be argued to be the first battle of the Cold War, US President Harry Truman and the Western Allies, was determined not to let the Soviet Union win this battle, and along with the British, organizing the mass airlift of food and fuel that the city needs, frustrating Soviet efforts to blockade west Berlin.

And after less than five months into the blockade, the General Secretary of the Soviet Union, Joseph Stalin, announced his willingness to negotiate about lifting the blockade, due to an attack by a 'perfidious imperialists.' This caught everyone by surprise, as they thought that Stalin will persist in his fruitless attempt to blockade west Berlin. And who are these perfidious imperialists who attack the Soviet Union? No one is madly anti-Communist enough, to directly attack the Soviet Union. So who or what is Stalin was talking about? Well, what the Allies didn't know initially, was an event that changed the course of history: the GATE incident.

Two days before Stalin made his announcement, in Red Square, the heart of Moscow and the Soviet Union, a building of Roman architecture suddenly appeared, much to shocked surprised onlookers, soldiers and civilians alike. Then, out of the structure, the Saderan army came charging into Moscow, and begin its orgy of looting, raping and murdering against people of the Soviet Union. And they broke into Lenin's Mausoleum, burning Lenin's carefully preserved body when they found no valuables.

I can hear the Soviet fanboys and fangirls just… autistically screeching right now (REEEEEEEEEEE!)

Stalin was in one of his many dachas when he heard the news of the attack on Moscow. When he heard the news, he was enraged, angrily ranting on how the capitalists were able to attack the heart of the Soviet Union, believing it to be retaliation for the blockade.

Meanwhile, the attack was reported to the Red Army's Moscow Military District, whose reaction was confusion, who initially disbelieved that a hostile army had attacked Moscow, let alone a hostile army had attacked Moscow through a magic structure. Eventually, they organize Red Army Moscow Garrison, with the mission of driving the Saderan army out of Moscow, and back through their structure.

The fighting was harsh and brutal, with both sides throwing men into the fray, but eventually, the Red Army drove back the Saderan back through their structure, due to having better weaponry and due to being more experienced in fighting in close-quarters, in urban areas. The dragons that the Saderans brought along, were shot down by Soviet fighters.

Out of the 200,000 Saderan soldiers that went through the GATE for slaves, loot and glory, only 20,000 was able to escape, with 40,000 of their compatriots being captured.

Some Saderan soldiers were shot out of hand by Red Army soldiers, as a punitive response for all the atrocities committed by the Saderans. But for most Saderan soldiers, they were sent to the infamous Lubyanka Building, to be tortured for information by Ministry of Internal Affairs (MVD), the successor to the notorious People's Commissariat for Internal Affairs (NKVD), which I strongly consider it a fate much, MUCH worse than death.

Because the MVD, uses the NKVD's brutal torture and interrogation methods from good old 'My Himmler' Beria (Stalin did say that Beria is his Himmler. Except a bit more… rapey). The MVD forcibly extract information from the Saderan prisoners through whatever diabolical methods that even the Spanish Inquisition (nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!) got nothing on them. Even the most strong-willed and most resistant of Saderans broke under these extremely brutal torture methods, such as:

\- Having their hands dipped into boiling water, with the skin pulling off like a glove.

\- Having small parts of their body getting cut or shot off.

\- Having rats eating through their intestines.

Yeah… it wasn't a gentlemen's game, was it? I hope you are not eating something at the time and if you are, I hope I didn't put you off from eating it. Moving on, the MVD manage to attain and learn information about the Saderan Empire from the prisoners who broke. They now know about its culture. Its language. Its society. Its government. And its military. Once all information from the Saderans were both broken and expended, they were sent to various Gulags in the Arctic region, where they will die, either from the cruel guards, the bitter cold or the exhausting work.

And for some, there was an even more terrible fate, with some Saderan humans and all Saderan demi-humans that were captured were sent to be tested by scientists, being infected with chemical or biological agents, to see how well they handle those agents. None of the Saderans, survive such procedures.

Red Square was locked down, with tanks, machine guns, artillery and aircraft creating a security area that's always on high alert.

After some long ranting and regular updates from Moscow, Stalin quickly came to realize that it wasn't the capitalists that attacked Moscow, as the capitalists didn't equip their common thugs with spears, swords and shields (He wasn't stupid to realize this), and the thugs aren't half-human vyrodoks (beings that are abominations both to god and man).

A few days later, Stalin made a speech over the radio, that their great nation was attacked by imperialist invaders, who, like the Fascist invaders that attacked the Motherland a few years, were intended to enslaving the Soviet Union. The Western Allies were confused at Stalin's statement, who eventually found out the GATE, but can't do anything about it, due to being deep in Soviet territory, apart from the secret intelligence.

The Red Army assembled an expeditionary force, and the leader of the expedition is Marshall of the Soviet Union, Ivan Konev, the hero of the Soviet Union that along with Georgey Zhukov, capture the Fascist stronghold that's Berlin.

Upon arriving through the GATE, the Saderan Army attacked. When asked about what to do, Konev simply told his tank battalion to "run the bastards over!" Thus, Soviet steel and oil crush Saderan flesh and blood, as Saderan man and beast scream as they are both crushed under the threads of tanks.

And over the next few days, the Red Army consolidate their positions, before going on the offensive. The Red Army was like a charging steamroller; As the open plains of Sadera, the Red Army was in its element. Italica quickly falls, and the Red-Army basically controlling the city. And Pina and Bozes were captured alive, with whom… well Beria had his way with them as part of his interrogation, before sending them on their merry way to Vorkuta Gulag (I will let you imagine… WAIT. DON'T.)

And the Red Army quickly took territory and cities like as if there's no tomorrow, taking it left, right and centre. Emperor Molt, in a desperate bid, to stop the Red Army, ordered the execution of dozens of captured Soviet citizens that were in Saderan cities that were about to be captured by the Red Army, stating if the Red Army continues its offensive, the Saderans will continue to execute more captured Soviet citizens. He really is that fucking stupid at this point? Like as if the Soviet Union cares for a few executed civilians? (as good old Joe says himself: "One death is a tragedy. But a million deaths is statistics.")

But of course, the Red Army wasn't going to miss out a propaganda opportunity, with cameramen and journalists (Soviet-approved of course), send photos and stories about how Soviet citizens were being executed by these savages, enraging the Soviet people.

And Stalin actually ordering Konev to speed up the offensive. And Konev doesn't mind playing by the rules the Saderans made for themselves. He ordered hundreds of captured Saderan nobles and their families to be executed by NKVD firing squads, with the heads being dropped in front of the Saderan Senate by air, with a note in Falmartin stating that if the Saderan Empire keeps killing Soviet citizens, the Red Army will continue to execute three Saderan nobles for every executed innocent Soviet citizens, whether the Saderan nobles were guilty or not.

And Saderan soldiers were sent to Gulags, where they spent for the rest of their meaningless existence.

And the mood among the pro-peace faction, became increasingly fatalistic, as the Red Army marches ever closer to Sadera, despite all efforts to stop them. They deplored Molt's stonewall attempts to surrender. There was even an attempt coup by the pro-peace faction but was crushed by the Saderan loyalists.

When the Red Army arrived at the gates of Sadera, they fought with the same ferocity as they did at Moscow, Leningrad, Stalingrad and Berlin - giving no mercy to anyone, soldier or civilian. The people of Sadera, beseech to their gods to save them from this 'Red Army'. There was no reply, and soon, the Red Army had taken the city, and captured the entirety of the Imperial Saderan Family, being captured. Some tried to resist, but they were shot down. They were placed in the Sadea's Imperial Palace's cells, prisoners in their own home. (Ironic).

Meanwhile, there was of a dozen cases of Red Army soldiers murder and/or rape (with Konev constantly trying to crackdown on such behaviour), there were still hundreds of cases if Red Army soldiers robbing and/or assaulting Saderans, who didn't accept the simple fact that they lost the war.

And Stalin heard the news of the capture of the entire Imperial Saderan family, he believed that the members of the Imperial Saderan Family, will attempt to escape (which some tried to, but failed) and cause trouble for the Red Army, something that the Soviet Union did not want. In order to prevent such a course of action happening, Stalin personally ordered Konev, to execute the entirety of the Imperial Saderan Family. Konev complied, but ordered the NKVD to conduct the executions, so that the _'honour of the Red Army was not stained.'_

Family group by family group, the NKVD using DShKM heavy machine guns, began the execution spree. All members of Saderan royalty were executed. The men. The women. The children. None were spared.

The NKVD's DShKM heavy machine guns, made the place of execution a bloody mess, with groups of members of the Imperial Saderan family, being forced to wait for their eventual demise, standing or sitting on the flesh and blood of their own executed. Hundreds of members of the Imperial Saderan Family were killed in the infamous episode, the Imperial Saderan Massacre, similar to the murder of the Russian Tsar and his immediate family in 1919.

And the last people to be executed were Emperor Molt, Crown Prince Zorzal and Prince Diabo, having witnessed the executions beforehand. Molt, in a desperate attempt, begged Knoev to spare their lives. Konev rhetorically asked Molt: _"Did your soldiers give mercy to the women and children they raped and murdered? Did you give mercy to the Soviet civilians you ordered to be executed? And you expect mercy from those who you wronged and you call savages? You are nothing but a greedy hypocrite!"_

Soon after Konev's dialogue of contempt, Molt, Zorzal and Diabo were executed. With the Imperial, Saderan Family was wiped out, and what remains of their bodies were burned and buried in an unmarked mass grave. And over the years, there are false pretenders that claimed to be surviving members of the Imperial Saderan Family (mostly being Pina co Lada pretenders, as the last known location was in Italica and because no one knows what became of Pina or Bozes).

And the Soviet Union quickly set up puppet communist regimes in Falmart, with a dozen nations being formed and loyal to the Soviet Union (more importantly, to Stalin himself).

And in the former Saderan nation, the Saderan people were often expelled from their lands, replaced with Russian colonists, with Stalin aiming to turn Falmart into a Soviet Russian paradise. And the Saderan culture, language and religion, are replaced with Russian culture, Russian language and the Russian cult of personality, with Sadera being successfully 'Russified' by Stalin's death in 1954. Emperor Molt was written off as an evil tyrant (a view that has some validation) who is willing to destroy and kill everything and everyone, to prevent their liberation by the Red Army.

And the KGB (MVD's successor), harshly crackdown on the Saderan religion, and as a result, nationalistic and religious Saderan terrorist organizations, with displaced Saderan nobles, former Saderan soldiers making up the rank-and-file of these organizations. They conduct terror operations and kidnapping of Soviet officials or their families, which the Russians responded harshly, with the KGB sending these Saderan terrorists, to Gulags in the cold Falmartian north.

The Western powers, through spies, found information about Falmart and it completely horrified them, that the Soviet Union, had the resources of two worlds, meaning that anyone that is a friend of the communists, will receive massive amounts of military aid from the Soviet Union, and that… that terrifies the west.

Knowing that the Soviet Union (and later, the Warsaw Pact), have an unmitigated quantity advantage, NATO focuses on technological quality of their militaries, making sure that their militaries, had some of the best equipment in the world. As a result, the technology that was only being implemented in the early 80s in the OTL, were being implemented in the mid-60s in this TL.

And the number of resources of the Soviet Union meant that they can generously finance pro-communist insurgencies, causing the Western powers to support anyone that was remotely anti-Communist (Rhodesia and South Africa are good examples, as they are still fighting pro-Communist insurgencies till the mid-2000s).

And when the Soviet Union collapsed in the early-2000s, due to decades of economical mismanagement (heavily investing in the military v. little to no investing in the civilian) it was violent collapse, the various demi-human and human ethnic tensions in Democratic Republic of Sadera (mostly due to Soviet interference), exploded in a jumbled mess that makes the collapse of Yugoslavia look like a civilized breakaway, causing the new Russian administration (Yeltsin) to intervene, only to fail to make any meaningful impact, with the extreme nationalistic Saderan nation, the Second Saderan Empire, to being begrudgingly recognized by Russia and the other Falmartian states.

In the early 2000s, a series of terrorist attacks in Falmart and Russia had mostly been linked to the Saderan Empire. Accusing the Empire of _'State-sponsored terrorism,_ ' Russian strongman president, Vladimir Putin, along with various Falmartian allies, staged an invasion that devastates the Saderan nation and its people.

Today, Russia, despite the collapse of the Soviet Union and turmoil that followed in the 90s, is still as strong or even more so than ever, causing NATO to be on a constant alert against Russian aggression.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. It's near my final Year 12 exams, so I'm more focused on finishing those... and I'm going to explore Warhammer 40K-**

 **"DIE SCUM! NO PRISONERS! FOR THE EMPEROR! ARGHHHHHHH!"**


	27. Thus the Novus Imperium Purges!

Welcome Space Marine cadet, to a short history lesson on the formation of the Novus Imperium of Man and the wars waged against the Saderan Empire, the demi-humans of Tellus, the false gods of Tellus, the traitorous humans of Novus Terra, and the Emperor and the Novus Imperium ushering a golden era of humanity. Now, this is the reason why you're not purging the traitorous heretics, as the Emperor decrees that all Imperium citizens must learn such history, via a hologram. Let's begin.

There was a time in the grim darkness of the future, where freedom is a myth and religion is a joke, and there's only the five intergalactic horsemen of conquest, war, famine, plague, and death. There are two factions you should be concerned about from the old galaxy's history. There was us, the old Imperium of Man led by the virtuous Emperor of Mankind. Then there was them, the Xenos led by the wicked Gods of Chaos. It was us against them for 10,000 years.

And for 10,000 years, the old Imperium of Man was embroiled in a vicious life-or-death struggle against the forces of Chaos, winning awe-inspiring victories and suffering heartbreaking defeats.

But something or someone, chose different people from different times, sending them to a world… a rotten world infested with barbarians and barbarian nations. While the motives of this something or someone is unknown, overtime it was the general belief that the Novus Imperium of Man was sent to Tellus to start over and purge the world of the barbarians.

Those who were sent are:

 _\- The Emperor of Mankind_

 _\- Malcador the Hero_

 _-_ _Sanguinius_

 _-_ _Rogal Dorn_

 _-_ _Roboute Guilliman_

 _\- 9 companies of Primaris Space Marines (one company from each of the loyalist Space Marine Legions)_

For those who are sent, they were covered in a sphere of light, before being transported to Tellus, a world that's green contrast to the brown and black that was the war-torn and industrialized worlds of the old Imperium. Shock and confusion befall all of those sent, as they attempt to regain their senses. Some at the time suggested that this was a trick of the Chaos Gods or… that they simply went batshit insane (either explanation was possible.)

Roboute Guilliman and the Space Marines, was more shocked, because they saw that the Emperor, Sanguinius and Rogal Dorn, alive and well, with Guiliman having to explain to them, the terrible future that befall the old Imperium of Man, of how Sanguinius was slain by Horus, of how Dorn died in a final stand against the forces of Chaos, how Malcador sacrificed himself to save the Emperor, how the Emperor of Mankind was mortally wounded, becoming a cadaver that's worshipped as a god, and without the Emperor or the Primarchs' governance and guidance, the Imperium of Man slipped into religious superstition and tyrannical intolerance.

The reaction of what become of them and the Imperium was one of horrified shock. Everything they had built, was destroyed by the traitors, internally and externally. After being told this information, the Emperor of Mankind vowed that the history that Guiliman told them, will never happen and such mistakes will not be repeated in the Novus Imperium of Mankind.

(and the fact that Sanguinius was alive, meant that the Blood Angels was technically cured of the Black Rage, which causes Blood Angels to go into a beserker-like state, thinking that they're Sanguinius being murdered by the traitorous Horus. But it didn't cure them of their Red Thirst.)

In one of his first acts, the Emperor appoints Sanguinius as Warmaster, with Guiliman as second-in-command, each taking their respective Space Marines (Blood Angels to Sanguinius and Ultramarines to Guiliman.) A few of the most loyal Space Marines were selected as the Emperor's bodyguard, known as the Emperor's Hand.

While Rogal Dorn and the few Imperial Fist set about creating a military fortification, Sanguinius order several Space Marines to scout the area. They stumble upon what appears to be soldiers using ancient weapons, fight a dragon.

One Salamander Battle-Brother quietly quipped that _"We're (implying his fellow brothers) gonna need heavy bolters for this heresy (the Flame Dragon)."_

With an order, the Salamanders attack the Flame Dragon, using their bolters to shoot down the winged beast, eventually killing the Flame Dragon. The Japanese and the people of Tellus was shocked at the mighty display of military firepower, meaning that the first interactions between the Salamanders and the Japanese soldiers, was one of suspicion, with Rory being deeply suspicious of them (despite feeling the darkness that was coming from them).

 _Author: The defense of Italica is not important, so let's skip that._

The battlecry that the bandits heard was: " _DIE SCUM! NO PRISONERS! FOR THE EMPEROR!"_ The Blood Angels were brutally swift and swiftly brutal in dealing with the bandit parasites, killing them left, right and center, withholding nothing but mercy, as they slaughtered them all.

 _Author: Not important…_

In a United Nations meeting, the Emperor accuses the leaders of the nations of Novus Terra, saying that they _"using society-made barriers to divide humanity from being united as one."_

The Japanese representative shot back, describing the Emperor as _"a petty, unjust and unforgiving control-freak; a vindictive and bloodthirsty ethnic cleanser; a misogynistic, homophobic, racist, genocidal and megalomaniacal bully."_ Such heretical slander!

 _Author: Also not important._

The Saderan Empire was doomed to lose the war against the Novus Imperium, as to how a feudal nation fight the Novus Imperium?

Sanguinius declared _"For there is no sanctuary for those who dare to oppose the will of the Emperor_ _and the Novus Imperium_ _."_ Zorzal challenged Sanguinius, only for Sanguinius to punch Zorzal's head, causing his head to explode, with Sanguinius have nothing but contempt for Zorzal el Caesar. Not because had unconsented sex, but because he had sex with a Xeno.

Author: Again, not overall important. Ah, here we are!

The Emperor was angered by the false gods of Tellus, were both oppressive and exploitative of the people of Tellus (e.g. Miritta wants all women to be prostitutes). As a result, he had the Novus Imperium aggressively promoting the Imperial Truth as superior to all religions, as the Imperial Truth is based on reasoning, science and secularism, instead of religion that's based on superstition and faith, with no requirements.

The false gods of Tellus, were angered by all of the Emperor's rationality. So much so, that they put aside their differences, and attempt to destroy the Novus Imperium with their apostles and their followers. They attack a city of Novus Imperium, only to encounter the Emperor and select bodyguards of the Emperor's Hand.

It was a one-sided battle, where the Emperor declared that "Even gods may die!" as he slaughters the gods and the apostles. This causes their followers' hearts to become like water, turning and seeking refuge. But the Emperor's Hand was merciless in them chasing down, destroying the last of them a few days later.

Many of the nations of Novus Terra, accuses the Novus Imperium of waging _"genocide"_ against the demi-humans and the pagans of Tellus. The Emperor ignores such cowardly slander. People say that the Emperor is the Anti-Christ or Al-Masih ad-Dajjal because of the genocide.

But they all fail to comprehend the wisdom that was the exterminatus campaign in Tellus, as it was necessary to ensure the survival of humanity because, in the old Imperium of Man, Xenos know nothing but to kill, rape and pillage innocent Imperium citizens. So the genocide was a justified defense measure. _(AN: I DO NOT SUPPORT SUCH ACTIONS IN REAL LIFE.)_

Distrust between the Novus Imperium and the nations of Novus Terra, continue to grow, until one day. It snapped. No one knows what happened on that day. Some said that troops of the Novum Imperial Guard fired upon Coalition troops, while others said that troops of the Coalition fired upon troops of the Novum Imperial Guard. But in either case, there were dead soldiers on both sides, and both sides had enough with negotiating.

The Coalition attempted to launch an offensive that failed spectacularly, as the Novum Imperial Guard was able to resist the offensive long enough for the Space Marines to arrive in numbers. A few days after this undeclared war started, the Novus Imperium counter-attack the Coalition, successfully driving them back to where they came from.

Japan was the first nation to fall, as it was connected to Tellus via the Ostium. Then the two Koreas. Then the two Chinas. Slowly but surely, the Novus Imperium push back the aggressors, with the nations of Novus Terra attempting resisting with anachronistic weapons systems. Some nations of the Novus Terra, however, recognize the wisdom of the Novus Imperium, capitulating to the Novus Imperium's overtures of peace, being quietly annexed. Other nations of the Novus Terra, refuse to recognize the said wisdom, resisting all of Novus Imperium's overtures of peace, are quickly invaded by Space Marines.

Some opportunists, whether it be religious, political or criminal groups, use the chaos of the One Year War to their advantage, but the Emperor doesn't tolerate such opportunistic scum, using the Space Marines and troops of the Special Forces units of the Novum Imperial Guard to conduct exterminatus campaigns against them.

By the end of the year, the last nations of Novus Terra surrendered to the Novus Imperium, with Novus Terra and Tellus being united under the Novus Imperium banner. There's some underground resistance in the aftermath of the war, mostly located in America, but they're getting weaker and weaker by the day, with people coming to the wisdom of the Emperor, seeing the resistance for what they truly are.

With the war effectively over, the Emperor had two goals in mind: Restructuralization, Stabilization, and Modernization of Novus Imperium of Mankind. For restructuralization, the Emperor of Mankind subdivides Novus Terra into Praetorian prefectures, Roman dioceses, and Roman provinces, with each level of regional governance being led by a Tetrarch, Imperial Commander, and governor respectively. The highest local authority is Praetorian. And the Praetorian is Rogal Dorn, with the full title being Praetorian of Novus Terra.

Any and all weapons of mass destruction were seized and eventually destroyed, being thrown into a star (e.g Solis or the Sun.)

For stabilization, the Emperor destroy the nation and ethnic identity and replace it with the Novus Imperium identity, transcending all society-made barriers of division. All the people of Novus Terra and Tellus who join the Novum Imperial Guard and served a minimum service of three were automatically granted citizenship, as well to any children they have after they obtain their citizenship. Over five generations, everyone in Novus Terra and Tellus was a citizen of the Novus Imperium. No matter who they were or where they came from, all Novus Imperium citizens are loyal to the Novus Imperium and the Emperor.

For modernization, the Emperor launches the Renovamen program, recruiting the best and most forward-thinking scientists, engineers, technicians, and business, given free reign to research what they want. They research cloning, cybernetics, green energy, genetically modified foods. And once researched, Rogal Dorn implement these measures to benefit the people of Novus Terra, such as the construction of nuclear power plants, giving unlimited free energy.

But some of them, were ungrateful, protesting against such advancements, with some using violence to protest against such advancements. Thankfully, such plots by violent scum were revealed by patriotic citizens, with the scum being punished and the citizens being rewarded accordingly.

And from the end of the One Year War till this day many people call still calls this era the **_'Pax Imperium,'_** a time of stability, security, and prosperity for the people of Novus Imperium and the Novus Imperium of Mankind, as we set once again to re-exploring the stars. What can you take from this, cadet? That the Emperor protects. Always.

* * *

 **Okay, there are four reasons why this chapter took so long:**

 **Firstly, final exams. It took weeks away from my life, that could have been used to build and edit this chapter. Secondly, writer's block. I was burnt out by the final exam, so I needed a break. Thirdly, Warhammer 40K lore. Had nothing that's specific, forcing me to use secondary sources such as YouTube comments and Reddit forums, where the information is contradictory, that it can make a tech priest abandon all reason and know only war. Lastly, I have been working on other chapters to add to this story. Working on the final part of the O'Canada! Trilogy and other chapters for a while.**

 **Sorry to keep you all waiting. The final part of O'Canada is near completion. I will be uploading that in a few days' time.**


	28. O' Canada! Part 3

**O'Canada! Part 3**

* * *

Last time where we left off O'Canada! Pina and her Rose Knights are being held in captivity in Italican, the allied military forces of Canada, America, OTL Canada and Japan are liberating slaves, Emperor Molt is gathering a new army, and Zorzal? Still being the animal he truly is, spending most of his time raping his female slaves.

Let's go and see what Bravo and Third Recon Team are doing. After another successful rescue of slaves from mines, Leiei told their military superiors about the city of Rondel, which is famed for its excellent schools and universities for Falmartian mages, physicians and alchemists. In many ways, the academic reputation that Rondel attain is similar to Oxford or Cambridge universities' reputation in our worlds. This piqued their interest, the Allied high command in Falmart, assigned Bravo and Third Recon Team, (along with American, OTL Canadian soldiers, Rory, Tuka, Cato and Leiei) to visit Rondel (Leiei was due to visit Rondel in either case, as she needs to pass a final exam to become a fully qualified mage).

When they arrived in Rondel, the now combined Allied Recon Team (or ART for short) got curious glances from the locals, with representatives of the High Council of Mages, Physicians, and Alchemists, being intrigued by the appearance of the Outworlders, inviting them to watch the annual meeting of mages, physicians and alchemists, where they showcase new discoveries in either magic, medicine or alchemy.

Mages, alchemists, and physicians showcase what they have discovered over the year, showing invited colleagues and ART, their progress in magic, science and medicine. Perhaps the most (initially) impressive entrant, was mage Flavius and physician Quintis's re-creation of a Chimera - an amalgamation of various animals, that went extinct several hundred years ago in the Falmartian continent. They claimed the Chimera has several abilities, including the ability to talk.

This is when everything... well goes to shit, because Rory was very suspicious about this Chimera, sensing something very, very wrong. She just can't point a finger to it. She was proven correct, as the Chimera moved over to where the ART is seating, loudly speaking in a tone of pain, with three haunting words: _"Help me Emily."_

This cause great suspicion, how would a Chimera, allegedly amalgamated from various animals can speak, let alone, know the name of a Canadian army member? Unless, the Chimera was amalgamated with… a Canadian, this was then, that Emily realized, that the Chimera speaking, was her missing little brother.

Before Emily got over her shock of realizing who this Chimera is, Quintis's nervous (and therefore, stupid) apprentice, got really suspicious with the Chimera talking to the foreigners, so pulled a gun on Emily, only to shoot and miss his target entirely (killing a respected Rondel mage with the missed bullet) ensuring the wrath of ART, who reacted to dangerous hostility shown, by opening fire on the apprentice, instantly killing him (before he could be lynched, the lucky bastard.)

When the ART return to report, the response of the Allies was a shock, but within four days, they prepared a plan, assembled the soldiers, and launched the operation. The operation's execution was decisive and swift, overwhelming Rondel's mostly symbolic defenses. And few, if any, resist the Allies. And those that did, they were quickly subdued. Mages, physicians, and alchemists, who have been reported used captive slaves for human experimentation by residents of Rondel, were forcibly detained by the allied forces (good for them, otherwise Rory will try to murder them).

Captive slaves were liberated and were given food and medical attention. Rondel's residents, for the most part, were ordered to stay inside their homes, and the High Council had little choice, but to capitulate to the Allies, but were surprised that the Allies allowed them to continue administrating the city, albeit having an allied military force garrisoning and policing Rondel.

But the Allies didn't come here just to take control of Rondel. They came here to investigate. As the Allies investigate the extent on how the captive slaves were used for, the investigation revealed some truly horrifying answers. The investigation revealed that:

 _\- Captive slaves lived in substandard living conditions, with five captive slaves being confined into damp stone rooms around the size of a small double-sized mattress (UK_ _standards_ _). They were often forced to sleep on their own excrement. And when it came to feeding captive slaves, if they were lucky, they can eat the leftover scraps from their owner's table. If they were unlucky, they'll have to eat stale bread that was originally intended for pigs. Captive slaves that were often fed the latter diet, were found to be severely malnourished. (One investigator said that compared to these conditions, make Auschwitz looks like the Ritz)._

 _\- Selected captive slaves were forced to breed so that the perpetrators can have more slaves to experiment on, and the captive slaves that were forced to breed, were often relatively young (some as young as 12) and relatively healthy. Some captive slaves were forced to breed with other captive slaves of different demi-human species, for the perpetrators to investigate the compatibility of interbreeding between species. (The slave owners believed that black people_ _were_ _dark Elves, therefore different to humans and therefore, inferior_ _, thus their treatment was much worse than Caucasians or Asians slaves_ _._ _)_

 _\- Captive slaves were forced to be infected with harmful chemical and/or biological agents, created using magic or chemistry so that the perpetrators can study the effects of said agents on the captive slaves._

 _\- Captive slaves were forced to being operated on, with the perpetrators making incisions_ _and taking out body parts_ _without administrating any anesthetics to the captive slaves._

 _\- Captive slaves were forced to being transformed into animals or mythological creatures, (at least in Canada and Japan's worlds) being amalgamated with various animals, becoming chimeras similar to Fullmetal Alchemist's interpretation of what a chimera is._

 _\- Captive slaves were whipped if they tried to defy their owner's orders. And when a captive slave became severely ill, they were executed, with their body parts being preserved or buried in unmarked graves._

 _\- And according to Rory, there was once Chimeras in Falmart, but they were long extinct. Meaning, there was no natural occurring Chimera before the GATE opened. Thus, Flavius and Quintis used various ancient Falmartian magic texts to create a 'modern' variation of the Chimera, using people and various animals. The chimera of Flavius and Quintis (E. Bennet refers to the Chimera as 'Ben'), was in severe pain due to the amalgamation process, and with the permission of Pvt. E. Bennet, was put down._

 _\- The Falmartian did investigate captured firearms from_ _Ottawa_ _and Ginza, but found that they cannot make them, let alone, use effectively, hence why Quintis's apprentice attempt to kill Pvt. E. Bennet, failed._

Upon these revelations, the Allies quickly charged the perpetrators, with unethical human experimentation, which is considered a crime against humanity, placed in Italica and trialed after the war's end. When the Canadian media broke the story to both worlds, the news absolutely horrified ordinary citizens, who began to demand answers from their governments concerning their missing relatives (the ones that the allies were able to rescue, are returned to their families), fearing that they were treated so appallingly by the Saderans and the Falmartians.

The Allies' government diplomatic ministers arrived, angrily demanded an answer from the High Council, on why they didn't stop this immoral experimentation. The High Council, fearing the military wrath of the Allies, remorsefully admitted that even though the High Council and most of Rondel's residents knew that certain mages, doctors, and alchemists, used captive slaves in their experiments, because they detested the idea of intentionally harming another person under their care, (they have a code of ethics called the Rondel Oath, similar to the Hippocratic Oath, but with the addition of mages and alchemists as well) the High Council had no right to persecute them, as the ones who used captive slaves, are Saderan citizens and according to Saderan legislation, captured people from foreign lands, had no rights, and its up to the owner concerning the treatment of the captive slaves.

Basically, the High Council's hands were tied, with the only form of resistance, is that they deny the Saderans membership to the most prestigious guild in Rondel, the Guild of the Enlightened (a guild for mages, doctors, and alchemists who contribute advancement in their fields).

But this apology was too little, too late, as most ordinary citizens from both Earths, have already made up their minds, viewing Rondel as _"the Auschwitz of Falmart,"_ which I think is too strong a description, IMO, because I visited Rondel and find Rondel to be a nice town, for someone to call it the _"Auschwitz of Falmart."_ Thus, to this day, Rondel and its inhabitants are often held in ill repute among the Allied nations, despite the fact that a small minority of Rondel's residents (all of whom are Saderans), ever conducted human experimentation. And to this day, many of Rondel's locals, are extremely anti-Saderan, due to being perceived as the cause of their problems.

Meanwhile, the Canadian Royal Family arrives in Japan, eventually touring the globe, being met with thousands and thousands of people, wanting to see this Canadian King and his family. For William, it's strange to meet a different version of yourself. The OTL media and people were shocked that Princess Diana was alive, and when they arrived in Great Britain, and to say that the meeting and subsequent conversation between Diana, Prince Charles and Camila were... to say the least, tense, because of well, given Charles and Camila's official relationship. To say that the rest of the world tour was a success, was an understatement.

Meanwhile in the Saderan Empire, Molt and his generals, was assembling the largest army in Imperial Sadera's history, due to rumoured firepower of the Outworlders, planing to marshal all of his forces, whether it the soldier is militiaman, professional legionary, elite Imperial Guardsman, or hired mercenary, into one massive army, 20 legions, believing that this army was what they need for a decisive victory against the Outworlders. With the Shield of Molt, they hoped that a decisive victory will force the Outworlders to begin negotiating a peace treaty with them.

They also continue with the scorched earth policy, earning more hate from the Allies, the peasants and the communities surrounding the peasants. Peasant attempt to resist such draconic measures, only for the Saderan government, responded harshly, using rape, pillage, and murder, as accepted parts scorched earth policy, with the Saderan military, acting more like bandits. All of this, including the forced conscription of all males, drove many peasants, even the most adamant supporters of the Saderan Empire, to disillusionment, as the Saderan Empire took away their grain and their men from them, threatening them with the serious danger of famine. And if they resist, they will be raped, tortured, murdered and/or enslaved. Some government and some army!

Unfortunately for the Saderans' quite delusional dreams of military glory, all of this preparation will come to naught, as the Allied intelligence network, was working hard, planting microphones and cameras in order to know what is the Saderans planning next.

Through this intelligence network, the allies heard conversations of Molt raising his concerns about his son, Crown Prince Zorzal is preferring to sleep all day with his slaves, rather than leading his assigned army to his adviser, _"The problem is that my idiot son, prefers to sleep with his slaves rather than leading the army he's assigned."_ (WHAT?! SLEEP?! SLEEP IS TOO A WEAK WORD TO DESCRIBE THE CRIMES AGAINST HUMANITY THAT ZORZAL IS COMMITTING! MAY GOD STRIKE ME DOWN IF I DON'T GIVE ZORZAL AND MOLT A JUSTLY PUNISHMENT!)

I'm calming myself down, I'm calming myself down. Anyways, with that information, the special forces of Canada, America, OTL-Canada, and Japan, staged a daring rescue operation within Sadera, the heart of the Saderan Empire, which saw the dramatic rescue of a hundred slaves from the Imperial Saderan Palace. Led by the Canadians SAS and American Delta Force (with Itami coming along, as he was a JSDF SpecOps soldier), the operation, codenamed Andromeda, began with four teams of combined Allied special forces units, inserting into Sadera, rescuing all slaves and escaping through the underground system.

All went well, except for one tiny detail. During the third part, moving the slaves to the underground system, Zorzal was going down, getting another slave to rape, after having _"fun"_ with Tyrrule. Urgh. He had to do it personally, as his father had taken every guard to fill the ranks of the Shield of Molt (except the Emperor's personal bodyguard). When he spotted unknowns (the Allied SpecOps soldiers), Zorzal tried to attack the allied SpecOps soldiers, only to gunned down before he can charge and lift his sword against them. By the time they stopped firing, Zorzal was near unrecognizable, and the allied SpecOps didn't know it was Zorzal until one of the liberated told that it was Zorzal.

They manage to arrive back to the allied camps, without raising any other alarms, treating the now-liberated slaves, with food and medicine (both physically and emotionally). Journalists arrived to write about the operation respectful. Except for Japanese journalist Kuzunari Komurazaki, who was thrown out for his obviously arrogant and disrespectful manner towards the liberated, being thrown out by Itami and Jack themselves (in the process, Itami was beginning to grow a set of balls.) The major story of successful operation Andromeda. was the liberated mother and daughter reuniting with the husband/father, with the man not holding back tears of joy of seeing his family still alive. The family was, despite the traumatic experience they endured, was now again whole.

When news broke, again to the worlds, it shocked whole worlds, people heard cases of pedophilia and rape by a high-ranking Saderan, lowering and lowering the perception of the Saderan Empire and its government. Why such people of such high _"social standing,"_ can act like an animal? People say that _"serves the bastard right,"_ when the news told of Zorzal's death at the hands of Allied SpecOps soldiers. King William's reaction was one of disgust, saying that _"only an animal can display such behavior,"_ as his eldest daughter, was the same age as the liberated daughter, causing shivers to go down his spine. Some people who thought that the evils of the Saderan Empire were exaggerated propaganda, now realized that all of this was true. Not made up. Not exaggerated. But all true. Obviously there were some grumblings about _"western imperialism,"_ coming from Socialist Siberia and Turkey (what's new there?) they can't do anything else to involving the GATE, lest they incur the wrath of the Canadians and wreak their relations with everyone else. And thus, they looked really, really stupid, especially whom Heather Mallick's article tried to dispel Rondel's crimes as _"imperialist_ _Canadian propaganda_ _,"_ backfiring with many Canadian to unjustly suggested that she _"prefers to get gang-raped by Saderan soldiers than be protected by Canadian soldiers."_ (Woah. That's... fucking mean. Even by my standards for someone like her.)

Meanwhile, Zorzal's shot-to-hell remains were found by one of his friends, who promptly called the few remaining guards stationed at the palace. The friend can only recognize him, was his... how do I say this to readers that are obviously not doctors? He had rashes on the penis due to Falmartian STD. Yeah. Not the most glorious way to go. (Serves the bastard right for raping his female slaves). News of Zorzal's death shook Molt to the core. First, the Outworlders took Pina, than Diabo and finally, Zorzal. Even though they were not the closest father and son, Molt, feeling that he had nothing to lose, wanted to avenge his children, (by killing as many Outworlders that he can get his hands on) he took personal command of the entire Saderan Army, letting his emotions rather than his reasoning play into his military strategy (good! good! let the hate flow through you! let it cloud your judgment!) with the plan being to attack the weakest point in the Outworlder's formation - his last mistake as the Saderan Emperor and the death blow of the Saderan Empire's participation in the war.

The Battle of Cades will become one of the most lopsided battles in military history, with the allied army encircling the Shield of Molt, after luring the Saderan soldiers into the _"weak"_ part of the allied army, with the men of the Shield of Molt, only realizing too late, that they were being led into a trap, with no means to escape. Realizing that they been had, Molt thrice tried to organize a breakout, but each attempt failed miserably, depleting men and morale with each failed attempt.

 _"It's game over man!"_ for the Saderans, as it was Cannae on a massive scale, with the densely packed legions being encircled by allied armor and infantry, and being blown to shreds by allied artillery and bombs. Saderan soldiers can't move anything, not even move one step in any direction, let alone lift their sword or shield to use. Those who fall down wounded would be trampled to death by their comrades. Some even buried their heads into the dirt, so they can suffocate to death before they suffered a _"humiliating death or_ _imprisonment_ _."_ (cowards. The whole lot of them.)

If Cannae was a military masterpiece in the Italian countryside, Cades was like the name suggests, a slaughter. The most lopsided slaughter in military history. Of the 120,000, only 5,000 of the once-proud Shield of Molt were still standing, captured by Allied forces. Not one managed to escape the death trap. And Molt was captured by the Allied, being charged with crimes against humanity and crimes against peace, before being thrown into an Italican prison, where he found that Pina was desolate, but alive, taking comfort that she was she's alive. The Allies realized, that since they captured the head of state, they encountered the same problem that Bismarck had with Napoleon: Who to negotiate with? Before realizing that they have to move quickly before the situation in the Saderan Empire became more unstable.

When the news of the Shield of Molt being destroyed and Emperor being captured by the Outworlders reach Sadera, cause the Saderan Senate, to shit themselves, even the pro-peace senators were afraid. The Saderan Empire had now lost a majority of their military, meaning that they will face internal rebellions as well as external invasions, but they have lost an Emperor, who, despite being a massive cunt, was a figure of stability. This means that without the Emperor, politics became very messy, very quickly. Saderan Senators, quickly organizing a government, quickly gone into a political squabble on what to do next. Some call for negotiation for peace, citing the huge losses of manpower and warned, that if they continue fighting the Outworlders, it will not end in the defeat, but the extinction of the Saderan Empire, attacking pro-war senators as _"_ _delusional_ _old fools._ _"_ Others call for the continuation of the war, saying that the Saderan Empire encountered worse and attack the pro-peace senators as " _cowardly and_ _opportunistic_ _traitors._ _"_ It became extremely personal, as senators use the personal lives of others as political weapons.

All of this political instability meant that people were making power moves. For the former Queen of the Warrior Bunnies, Tyrrule, this meant inciting the Warrior Bunnies to rise up, (under the secret name Atlanta, the ancient Warrior Bunny queen) killing their Saderan abusers and escaping to the Bunny Warrior's homeland. And when this was completed, Tyrrule disappears, with no one knowing what fate befalls onto Tyrrule (Some suggested murdered by a Warrior Bunny, which was the most likely theory, as Warrior Bunnies have a disdain for her. Others suggested she committed suicide, possible but not likely. Others suggested a conspiracy, where it was believed that she escaped into Allied territory, becoming a bartender, getting married and having several children, and writing an autobiography.) We'll never know what becomes of her. If she becomes beloved and loved. If she becomes a wife and mother. If she had lived a full life, we'll never know what becomes of her.

Anyhow, for the peasants, who were sick of the forced conscription and scorched earth policies of the Saderan Empire, also rise up, attacking and killing any and all Saderan military personnel that had the misfortune to ask for refuge. When Allied military personnel arrived, they were often welcomed, seen as liberators from the debauched Saderan Empire, especially when they gave food and medical supplies need to survive. They left soldiers in the village to assist them in getting back up and protecting them from bandits that are now roaming the countryside, due to the power vacuum.

For the bandits? They tried their hand at attacking the now defenseless villages, only to be greeted with Allied _'fuck off'_ manned defense emplacements and hunted down like rabid dogs by Allied military forces. And the former Saderan allies were ready to kick the Saderan dog while it was down, using their unwounded armies to capture Saderan territory.

And when the allies arrived at the Saderan capital, they found it in chaos, when a pro-peace senator, by the name of Casel El Tiberius, arrived to the allied camp and begged to the allied powers to restore order to Sadera, as food riots and fires engulf the streets, causing the skies above to blacken and the roads to be weeping with blood, as pro-peace and pro-war faction fighting one another for political supremacy.

Seeing how everything had gone to hell in a handbasket in Sadera, the Allied armies just waltz in. No seriously, they simply waltz in, captured the Senate and the still-squabbling Senators, and restored order to the Sadera, ending the riots and the fires. With most of the Saderan Senate being under arrest and Sadera under allied military occupation, Casel El Tiberius was forced to authorize the unconditional surrender of the Saderan Empire, with representatives of the allied powers witnessing the signing, marking the end of the Allied-Saderan War, with hundreds dead on the allied side, and hundreds of thousands dead on the Saderan Empire.

There were great celebrations in Ottawa and Ginza, as the undeclared war was over, their fighting men and women can return home, and the dead by being properly buried. A few weeks later, with the Saderan emergency government and the Allies, signed the Treaty of Ginza, which stipulates:

 _\- Saderan controlled territory will be taken from the Saderan Empire, be rewarded to various states_ _,_ _(the newly recognized Bunny Warrior nation, Italica, etc.)_ _with the Allies and the Saderan Empire recognizing the new borders._

 _\- The Allies recognize the territorial independence of the Saderan Empire's former satellite states._

 _\- The remaining Saderan controlled territory will be occupied by the Allied powers, with the occupation lasting 15 years_ _, with the Allied Occupation Government of Sadera being the administrative body, though a local government will be set up_ _._

 _\- All Saderan_ _reparations_ _will be paid with either gold or mineral resources (oil, steel, etc.), amounting to $50 billion dollars over a period of eighty years._ _Part of the reparations will be used as compensation for the victims of the Ottawa and Ginza attacks._

 _\- There will be a standing Saderan military but greatly reduced_ _, with_ _duties_ _being the_ _defense_ _of Saderan controlled territory._ _(Based on Japan's military laws)_

 _\- All forms of slavery will be outlawed, and person/s found to be using people as slaves, will be punished accordingly._

With the war now over, the Allies signed the Italican Charter on Military Tribunal in Falmart (based on Nuremberg Charter), in which all of the Allied powers agreed to participate in prosecuting Saderan war criminals, with the prosecutors being Japanese and Canadians, and the judges being American and OTL Canadians. Saderans can be charged with crimes against humanity, crimes against peace, war crimes and/or conspiracy to commit either and/or all of the aforementioned crimes.

The trials, later known as the Ottawa trials, began. I will not be getting bogged down by the trials, so let's paraphrase some of the trials. Saderan mages, physicians and alchemists, who used humans in their obviously cruel experimentation, were sentenced to life imprisonment or execution for the most horrific offenders. Saderan soldiers, officers, and bandits, who commit acts of depravity against Canadians, Japanese and/or Saderans, were sentenced long-term imprisonment, life-sentences or execution. Saderan figures, who were complicit in planning and profiting from the war through slavery, were given life-sentences. The ones who were to be imprisoned were sent to prison facilities to nations where they committed the original crime.

They have to be kept away from the general prison population, as prisoners take quite a dim view of rapists, pedophiles, etc.

But the trial of the century is with Molt el Caesar being the star defendant. He was accused of committing crimes against peace (planning a war against a peaceful nation/nations), war crimes and crimes against humanity (forced slavery, scorched earth). Everyone and I mean everyone, wanted Molt's head served on a platter, for all the suffering he had callously caused. Saderan peasants, Warrior Bunnies, Japanese, Canadians, Demi-humans. Everyone hated his guts.

Despite arguing his case as best as he can, he was found guilty on all charges, and sentenced to life imprisonment, with Canada being chosen by random to be the nation to imprison him, being imprisoned till 2030 (Canadian time) when he just up and died. His body was burned and scattered to the winds.

In the meantime, the Allied powers began several programs to rebuild and modernize the various Falmartian states, with Italica benefiting the most, due to its strategic importance for trade and military. Everything from medicine to farming was modernized in Falmart, including, to a certain point, the Saderan Empire.

Before I forget, Pina was found not guilty, as the Rose Knights were acting independent of her authority, when they attack Third Recon and attempt to attack Bravo. Pina became the Empress of the Saderan Empire, with the crown resting heavy upon her head, as the war devastated the Saderan land and the Saderan people, with her father destroying the trust of the Saderan people had with their government.

Pina was forced to rebuild everything, that her father had destroyed. For fifteen years, the Saderan Empire was occupied by the Allies, before the new treaty of Ginza and Ottawa signal the end of the Allied occupation. Since then, she has done an admirable job in keeping the Empire together. Though the Saderan people still have some negative feelings towards the government, they were not negative to Empress Pina, as she was the least hated among her family by the Saderan people.

As the years go on, the Saderans is still viewed negatively by most people, being viewed with sense of alerted weariness, at worst as a bunch of warmongering raping slave-owners, with the Saderan military being viewed as nothing but _"the worst bags of shit of Saderan society; nothing but a mob of rapists and pedophiles."_ and Saderans migrated to Canada and Japan to study in those nations. Several nationalist politicians have concerns about letting Saderan migrate to each respective earths, with politicians saying as an example: _"Will you trust a Saderan in taking care of your children?"_

And a few months after the end of the war, there a new discovery in Falmart, which was another GATE, this time, a GATE at sea, which connect the Earths and Falmart, through the sea, meaning that trans-dimensional sea trade and deployment of military vessels (needed as there was piracy in the area) becoming possible.

Ottawa thought it would be a good idea to sent a fleet of warships as a PR stunt. The Great Red and White Fleet Version 2, with the HMCS Iowa battleship leading the fleet over a year-long tour of Falmart and OTL earth, as to warn any would-be pirates that if they think that they can attack ships, they are REALLY. ON. SOME SHIT. Some idiots tried to attack the fleet, only to know what's it like to be on the receiving end of 40.6cm of FREEDOM (the Canadian variant).

The tour was successful, because the Americans, shocked to see the USS Iowa, not only flying the red Maple Leaf, but modernized and upgraded, caused the Americans to scramble to reactivate and modernize their USS Iowa and USS Missouri, not wanting to seen by the worlds' nations as weaker naval power by a nation whose counterpart is considered second-rate (pah, Americans!)

And the worlds became a better place, with the Canadians being the sort of military good, that evil is terrified of, by assisting in the fight against OTL ISIS. They contribute a major military role in the Second Korean War, ending in South Korean/Allied victory, and intervene in multiple conflicts. A new era will be led by Canada.

* * *

 **Here is the final part of O' Canada! I would like to say thank you to Ming777 and TheMann from for allowing me to borrow their characters and story elements, and I would like to thank you guys for reading these stories written by a dipshit author (which is me.)**

 **P.S In the last update, I place in one clue to indicate to you what I'm going to do next. I think that Commander 31 can guess what I'm talking about.**


	29. Kept You Waiting Huh? Part 1

**Kept You Waiting Huh? Part 1.**

* * *

After leaving the Patriots due to conflicts with Zero and the Les Enfants Terribles, Big Boss founded the MSF or Militaires Sans Frontières, in 1972, with the mission for the MSF to provide military force to anyone who needs it, regardless of nation or ideology, combining the quantities of a national army and the qualities of a special forces unit. Anyone can join MSF, transcending above race, nationality, religion, gender or age, continuing The Boss' will (at least Big Boss' interpretation) of soldiers being free from being used as tools by national governments.

With Kazuhira 'Kaz' Miller as second-in-command of the MSF and Revolver Ocelot as an MSF squad leader, MSF became the new model for private military companies, with Big Boss describing the MSF as an _'Outer Heaven,_ _a home for discarded soldiers, free from any nation's political influence,_ ' with Mother Base in the Caribbean Sea, serving as headquarters for the MSF.

However, history will be forever changed in what the MSF call, the Event. The Event occurred just a few weeks after the Peace Walker Incident and the hijacking of Metal Gear ZEKE. At that point in time, everyone was on Mother Base, as there was no military contracts coming in and some of the younger MSF soldiers were getting a little stir crazy because of the lack of contracts.

Mother Base, for a few seconds, a bright light completely surrounded Mother Base, causing everyone to close their eyes from the intense brightness. And when the bright light disappears, Big Boss and the MSF find that Mother Base, has been partially transplanted onto an island, and it temporarily caused confusion. Sending out scouting parties, they find that the island that Mother Base was partially transplanted on, was similar to Spain, in topography and climate, with MSF soldiers find that the local populace consists of wild boar, rabbits and gray wolves (Big Boss is probably wondering what wild boar taste like).

Then scouting parties see a dozen dragons flying through the air, with people appearing to be soldiers, riding the dragons. The scouting parties quickly return to report everything. Upon hearing the reports, Revolver Ocelot quipped _"Boss, I think we're not in Kansas anymore,"_ because dragons don't exist on Earth… unless they were in an alternate Earth, with Huey arriving to try to explain how the Event occurred through scientific theories concerning general relativity, with one soldier summarized what everyone's thinking, _"this is fucking crazy!"_ It was then, that many MSF soldiers realized that the Event, had thrown them into a world that they don't know. Some MSF soldiers have families, but they realized that their governments will consider them dead anyway. At the very least, Big Boss is glad that he doesn't need to worry about Zero, Cipher and the Patriots corrupting The Boss' will.

In the labs of MSF's research and development (R&D) team, Dr. Emmerich and Dr. Strangelove discovered several strange boxes that weren't there before the bright light. Searching the boxes, they eventually found technical blueprints for:

 _-_ _An improved version of the Sneaking Suit and heavy-duty variant, the Battle Dress_ _._

 _-_ _A rail gun, capable of firing conventional rounds and nuclear missiles, with crates filled with essential parts and ammunition_ _._

Huey and Strangelove were perplexed by the technical blueprints. Why was MSF given several military technologies that were advanced? Why is that? But suddenly Mother Base was under attack, by unknown attackers sailing in wooden ships and flying in dragons. Quickly responding to the attack, the MSF easily defeat the unknown attackers with anti-aircraft guns, and captured up to a dozen of the unknown attacks and brought a couple of the attacking dragons' corpses for scientific analysis.

Revolver Ocelot interrogates the unknown marines and sailors, who spoke in a variant of Falmartian (imagine a broken variant of Latin, with the addition of old German and old French words). Finding the needed expert on Latin, Ocelot was told by the marines and sailors that they were sent by the local Imperial Saderan Naval garrison to investigate the sudden appearance of a metal island that appeared after a bright light surrounded the island, only to be attacked by them. Some of the marines and sailors, especially those who appeared to be officers, were stubborn and Ocelot, had to resort to electro-shocking them before any information can be extracted.

After they were extracted the information, Big Boss, Kaz and Revolver Ocelot was unsure of the fate of the captured marines and sailors. Big Boss wanted to convince the marines and sailors to join MSF, but Kaz and Ocelot had about a dozen concerns about the captured marines and sailors, ranging from escape attempts to stealing from MSF to culture shock.

Eventually, Big Boss won the argument, but assigned Armadillo, a longtime MSF member, to supervise the newest members, making sure that they properly integrated into MSF.

Wanting to find out more about the world they were thrown into, as word of the marines and sailors was not enough, Big Boss, along with MSF intelligence operative, Hideo Kojima, infiltration mission to gather knowledge about this Saderan Empire, with the mission being a difficult and dangerous task, as they know nothing about this world and this world's inhabitants. So sticking to the shadows and avoiding all contact was key.

Through their mission, they found that the Saderan Empire according to the interrogated prisoners, was pre-Medieval society, with feudalism being the system of government. They also found the majority of the unique flora and fauna that Big Boss and Kojima have discovered, to be excellent in taste, with Kojima recording what is edible and what is not, what is tasty and what is not.

But they also discover that slavery exists in the Saderan Empire, with some slaves were used as teachers, doctors, and gladiators while other slaves were used as hard laborers, sex slaves, scientific and medical experiments, with the latter practices being seen as extremely distasteful by Big Boss and Kojima.

They discovered that the Saderan Empire uses magic, not the theater magic by stage magicians, but the magic of fantasy, such as healing spells, something that Big Boss sees as useful in the near future.

In the meantime, Kaz orders the construction of a shipyard for Mother Base, as well as expanding the MSF creating:

 _The engineering team (responsible for expansion and maintenance of Mother Base)_

 _The training team (responsible for training new MSF recruits)_

 _The logistics team (responsible for supplying the MSF and Mother Base with raw materials)_

And from the technical blueprints and using spare high-grade material, the engineering team constructs the rail gun, with its own dedicated platform.

It turns out that training the Saderan sailors and marines was not difficult, as all of them, have no family, and they were not Saderan ethnically. They were Saderan by adoption because they were war orphans, whose parents were killed by Saderan military campaigns. As a result, many of them have a grudge against the Saderan empire, so they were more than happy to switch sides, and they are steadily improving.

After two weeks, Big Boss and Kojima return from knowledge gathering mission and told their findings to Kaz and Ocelot. When he returned, Big Boss questions why Mother Base needs such untested and costly nuclear weapon system, when most of the societies of this world still use swords and spears, but Kaz and Huey manage to convince Big Boss that the system can be used like a large-caliber artillery with either conventional or nuclear ammunition, serving as both a conventional and nuclear deterrent against potential adversaries.

Thanks to the findings by Big Boss and Kojima, MSF realized that they are the only advanced society in this world, meaning that they'll have to create what they needed, from scratch. So they build processing facilities, manufacturing facilities, agricultural facilities and mining facilities to provide needed materials for MSF and Mother Base's growth, using MSF members that had experience in operating the facilities. But out of the hundreds of soldiers on Mother Base, only twenty people have such training and/or experience.

The mining facilities found metal on the island, however, the island's metal is found to be unique, being similar to aluminum, but having the properties of extreme flexibility and when a low electric voltage is applied, it renders an object invisible to sight and radar. This discovered element, named E1 by the Research and Development team, apply this material to a new and improved version of the sneaking suit, using the E1 to render the wearer invisible, generating the electric current via the wearer's movements. The Research and Development use E1 to also improve the Battle Dress.

Big Boss and another MSF member, Mosquito, goes out on an information-gathering mission, deeper into unknown territory. Knowing that they will be outnumbered regardless of the situation, they wear newly developed Battle Dress and armed with several weapons, including an RPG-7 rocket launcher. During the mission, they saw a dragon, many times bigger than the ones back at Mother Base, attacking what looks to be Japanese soldiers and Saderan civilians.

 _Big Boss: "Kaz?"_

 _Kaz: "Yes Boss?"_

 _Big Boss: "Can you identify those soldiers?"_

 _Kaz: "From what I see, they look to be JSDF soldiers._

 _Big Boss: "Are you sure about that?"_

 _Kaz: "I know what I'm seeing._ _And what is that dragon?"_

 _Big Boss: "Looks like JSDF soldiers are fighting a dragon. It looks several times bigger than the ones back at Mother Base. It looks like the dragon is deflecting 50 caliber rounds from those Japanese soldiers' machine guns…_ _I'm taking on the dragon, Kaz."_

 _Kaz: "Boss, have you lost your mind?! Are you going to fight a dragon, with a_ _tranquillizer_ _pistol_ _, when it can deflect machine gun rounds?!_ _"_

 _Big Boss: "I never said I'm taking on the dragon with a_ _tranquilizer_ _pistol Kaz." (Pulls out an MSF manufactured RPG-7)_

 _Kaz:_ _"_ _…_ _"_

Big Boss steadied his aim at the dragon, as he pulls the trigger. The HEAT rocket flies true and slammed straight into the dragon from an unexpected angle, blowing the dragon's left eye off. Wounded and enraged, the dragon proceeds to find the one who blinded it, giving enough time for the JSDF soldiers to aim their rocket launcher at the dragon, amputating its arm. Realizing that continuing to fight wasn't worth the effort, the dragon retreats.

Before anyone can truly know what's going on, Big Boss and Mosquito used their cloaking feature and disappears, like silent guardian angels. Arriving back, Itami reports to his superior that Third Recon Team had during the fight, the dragon was struck by a rocket fired by unknown assailants. This worries the Japanese, as the question was: Was there a nation that has advanced military technology?

Yes and no. Meanwhile, Big Boss and Mosquito had followed Third Recon Team back to their base, with Big Boss infiltrating the base via a cardboard box. While he was infiltrating the base, he was attacked by an unknown Japanese soldier (who turns out to be Kuribayashi), with the JSDF soldier being "pretty good" in close quarters, if overly aggressive, forcing Big Boss to employ some unorthodox techniques The Boss taught him in CQC, managing to knock her out. But before Big Boss can move on, Itami held a rifle to Big Boss' head and ordered Big Boss to drop his weapon.

Big Boss isn't called Big Boss for nothing. He played a mind game, telling Itami that his rifle's safety is still on. Being the unsure deuce he was, Itami checks his rifle's safety, leaving him open to Big Boss' CONSECUTIVE! C! Q! C! with Big Boss telling Itami that he's "pretty bad," for falling for one of the oldest tricks in the military. Big Boss manages to escape, with Itami getting berated for his stupidity by his superior officer.

The incident caused Rory was wanting to know: who was this mysterious warrior that managed to defeat two of the Green Soldiers?

* * *

 **AN: So... many memes. There are many memes and references within this chapter, and many more will be added in the next part of this story. I'll just check the story stat... and oh God! 100,000+ views! that fantastic news! continue to like, favorite and comment on this story! And in other news,** **I will be on holiday soon for a month or so, I will not be uploading any chapters in that time frame. Here are some ideas that I'm going to do next year:**

 _ **Something to do with Transformers... G1 (the good one, no, not that Micheal Bay trash! get that out of here!)**_

 _ **Something to do with Avengers.**_

 _ **Something to do with Knights and Magic.**_

 _ **A parody of Unbiased History by** **Dovahhatty.**_

 _ **Rhodesia never dies?**_

 **questorimperialis102296: He hunted for trouble, and he had found it.**

 **HyperionATLAS: Very descriptive language.**

 **SGArkosfan and** **Cooldude** **: I hope you both enjoy this chapter, memes and all.**

 **ATP: This reader asked three important questions: Firstly... you have a good point. You could count Elves, Bunny Warriors and similar demi-humans as humans. BUT, everyone else, trolls, orcs and goblins, are purged from the face of Tellus!** **Secondly, how come the GATE is still active, despite the Gods being a little dead from being purged by the Emperor? the reason why the GATE is still open is BECAUSE THE AUTHOR SAID SO! Lastly, w** **hy didn't Russia/China/USA nuke the GATE? Officially, the Novus Imperium doesn't care for the reasoning behind this plan, but here's the gist. Well, there were plans from the three (China, Russia, and the USA) to nuke the GATE, but Japan HATED the idea of being nuked again, even if it was for the greater good, with the government trying to delay the nuke from being dropped from environmental concerns to moral concerns to the international community, with many people going "WTF Russia/China/USA?" By the time Japan was overrun by the Novus Imperium, nobody gave two shits anymore about Japan's concerns, as the Novus Imperium now has a strong foothold in Novus Terra, they tried multiple times to launch nukes, but fail miserably each time.**


	30. Kept You Waiting Huh? Part 2

**Kept you waiting huh? Part 2**

* * *

Last time on Kept You Waiting Huh? Mother Base and MSF is sent to a strange world, Big Boss gets to explores the strange world, Kaz gets to expand Mother Base and the MSF and Itami gets to get played like a damn fiddle!

After the incident where Itami was played like a damn fiddle, Big Boss and Mosquito relocate to Italica… only to get caught up in Italica when it was in the middle of a siege.

Spotted JSDF marked vehicles and soldiers entering the city. They could active the battle dresses' new invisibility mode. But the E1 is at times unreliable, especially in moderate rainy conditions, making them easy to be spotted.

With that their battle-scarred appearance, along with their heavy weaponry and heavy battle dresses would make them stand out, Big Boss thought it was time to properly introduce MSF to the Saderans and the Japanese. Better that, rather than introduce MSF with many dead Saderans and Japanese.

Big Boss and Mosquito infiltrate the room where Pina and the JSDF were planning the defense of Italica. Here's a transcript.

 _Pina: "Sir Itami, you and your men in green can defend the South Wall."_

 _Big Boss: "When it comes to planning and executing defensive actions, you're pretty bad, Princess Pina."_

 _[The unknown voice causes everyone to go on high alert.]_

 _Hamilton "Who said that? Intruder, show yourself!"_

 _[Silence. Then an unknown noise can be heard. A man appears from the shadows, with everyone points their weapons at him.]_

 _Big Boss:_ _"For the man who is known as The Legendary Soldier, I know a few things."_

The Saderans and the Japanese reacted in different ways. To Pina; were there more people that had similar combat prowess to the Men in Green? To Rory; was these the men who bested the Men in Green? To Kuribayashi; she was secretly fangirling, as she's a big Metal Gear Solid fan.

Big Boss, realized that Pina and Itami were dead-set on the plan, so in an act of diplomacy, agreed to the plan, despite his gut feeling, and from his behavioral analysis of Itami, was not impressed with Lieutenant Itami Yoji, having previously encountered him at the JSDF base. He already decided that Itami was at best, retarded and at worst, brain dead, for two justified reasons…

1) _Itami allies with Princess Cocktail (Pina co Lada) and the Rose Knights, despite the Rose Knights being an enemy military unit. Even if the motives of Princess Cocktail and the Rose Knights of the Saderan Empire are noble for defending a town from large groups of organized bandits, they have an ulterior motive. Because remember; as of right now, there a state of war between the State of Japan and the Saderan Empire._

2) _Itami actually accepts_ _Princess Cocktail's plan, without question. Itami simply accepts the plan, without critically thinking whether the plan, potentially endangering the JSDF soldiers under his command. Because Princess Cocktail has an ulterior motive of, I don't know, attempting to set a trap in order to kill JSDF soldiers._

Late in the night, an hour before the bandit attack, Revolver Ocelot and his MSF squad arrive, with Revolver Ocelot and few trusted MSF soldiers, assisting the JSDF to defend the South Wall, while the rest were sent to the North Wall. Revolver Ocelot and Itami had a conversation. Here's the transcript…

 _Revolver Ocelot: "Ha ha ha, you're a pretty interesting guy. You're just like what Big Boss said."_

 _Itami: "What did he say?"_

 _Revolver Ocelot:_ _"That you're a brain-dead retard."_

 _[Upon hearing the statement, K_ _uribayashi_ _can be heard silently snorting]_

 _Itami: "… a brain-dead…"_

 _Revolver Ocelot: "I think that he doesn't mean anything bad."_

 _Itami: "Anything bad?! What can be possibly worse than that?! That fucking mercenary cockroach!"_

 _Revolver Ocelot: "Easy. Relax, I'm one of his closest friends. I know him better than anyone else. I know he's not that type of person."_

 _Itami: "Yeah, so what?"_

 _Revolver Ocelot: "And you should know… that Big Boss was listening in the radio?"_

 _Itami: "Did he hear…"_

 _Revolver Ocelot: "Every word."_

 _Big Boss: "…"_

 _Itami: "I'm going back to observation."_

It was an attack by the bandits, but to everyone's surprise (except for Big Boss, Revolver Ocelot, and the MSF soldiers,) the bandits attacked in an unexpected angle, from the North Wall. But how? Well, Princess Pina is in over her head; she's a fucking child, trying to play a soldier's game.

Unfortunately, Pina didn't have many militiamen defending the North Wall. Fortunately, Big Boss had the foresight to have MSF soldiers guarding the North Wall. It was a vicious fight between the MSF soldiers and the militiamen, against the bandits. For the MSF soldiers, when their guns ran dry, they use their knives. When their blades ran dull, they use their fists.

Though few in numbers, Rory was impressed with MSF members in their proficiency in killing bandits, especially when using consecutive! C! Q! C! with Big Boss roundhouse kicked the bandit leader, right onto Rory's weapon. As dawn broke, MSF gunships arrive, shooting any bandit who decided to resist, making sure that bandits know what it feels like to be blown up by 30mm autocannon shells.

By morning, there was a large contingent of bandits and there wasn't enough ammunition to kill all of them, so it was up to a specially modified gunship, nicknamed the 'Dragon,' which uses a flamethrower in place of an autocannon, to kill the large gathering of bandits, with Third Recon and the Rose Knights only looking on in absolute horror, as they see the bandits were roasting alive, screaming for mercy. Some of the Third Recon Team put the bandits out of their burning misery.

And for that entire day, Italica smelt like burnt human flesh (because it was burning human flesh.) After helping burying the city's defenders, Big Boss and MSF leave, as their mission is complete. Since the gunships are heavily modified to carry extra armaments and munitions, not soldiers, Big Boss and the MSF troops have to leave on foot.

Which cause the Bozes to order her Rose Knights to attack Big Boss and MSF. Big mistake, as the Big Boss-led MSF soldiers kicked the Bozes-led Rose Knights' asses, and drag them back to Italica, well, the ones that survive that is.

Big Boss went to the Italican Governor Palace, with the remaining MSF guarding the Rose Knights. The Rose Knights using hidden weapons, attempt to attack the MSF guards, only for the MSF guards to reverse the situation, killing many Rose Knights, with Bozes being one of the dozen survivors.

Having enough with this _"bitch,"_ (Bozes) Revolver Ocelot decides to plays the infamous game of asserting dominance, also known as juggling Russian roulette with Bozes. And the results were being that Bozes, absolutely crapping and pissing her underwear, terrified with her life (well, anyone would react that way.) Bozes could have been killed, if it weren't the intervention of Big Boss, with him saying along the lines of _'What the hell man? Don't do this again.'_ before dismantling Ocelot's revolver.

 **AN:** Jeez, this taking way too long, so going to skip some non-important scene of Senate inquiry scene...

And Big Boss finds that Kanomi pachinko machines were using, his most traumatic memory, fighting and killing his mentor, degrades them… for pachinko machines… for the sake of money…

To say that Big Boss was enraged is a severe underestimation because Konami might as well have shit on The Boss' grave. Internet legend suggests that the Konami executives who were responsible for the pachinko machines were Fulton recovered and never seen or heard from ever again…

That's not true, that's not true, as such an action will cause a diplomatic relations incident, as Big Boss' death stare is more than enough for Konami to say: _"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

 **AN:** Skip non-important scene of Big Boss offering Kuribayashi the chance to join MSF, a generous offer that Kuribayashi initially refused.

Big Boss also hires Kuzunari Komurazaki, a journalist who happens to be an anti-military journalist. He accepts Big Boss' contract, despite his personal convictions. (No-one knows why Big Boss hired him.)

Komurazaki is, without a doubt, an asshole. Quite frequently, he negatively talks about the MSF quite openly, describing them as _"simple gunmen to criminals, terrorists and dictators,"_ annoying every MSF soldier. So much so, that Revolver Ocelot wanted to kill Komurazaki.

The reason why Revolver Ocelot had not blown Komurazaki's brains out, was that Big Boss orders Ocelot to restrain himself.

Apparently, the Japanese wanted to negotiate peace with the Saderan Empire, and there was some progress. Unfortunately for the Japanese and the Saderans, the Sadera Palace incident will destroy any attempts for a peace treaty on equal terms.

 **AN:** Skip non-important scene of Big Boss, Revolver Ocelot, Komurazaki, his cameraman and several MSF soldiers infiltrating the Sadera Palace.

Only for Zorzal el Caesar to burst down the door, with his recent acquisitions (i.e. sex slaves from Earth) and Tyrule, the former Queen of the Warrior Bunnies, in tow.

Revolver Ocelot was mostly indifferent, however, Big Boss has a strong moral compass, from the shadows, he comes out and shouted, _"You bastard!"_ before performing a Snake kiiick! (albeit with clothes on!) To knock down Zorzal and liberate the slaves that Zorzal brought in. Zorzal's friends and guards, attempt to attack Big Boss, only to be defeated in physical combat, resulting in broken bones and torn muscles. With every friend and guard not being able to stand up, Big Boss gives Zorzal a small taste of his justice and well… the following video recording by Komurazaki and cameraman is history...

 _[Big Boss begins attacking Zorzal with righteous fury.]_

 _Zorzal el: "Mercy! Grant me mercy!"_

 _Big Boss: "_ _You beg for mercy?!_ _Where is your sense of decency?! What kind of man are you?!_ _WHAT KIND OF HUMAN ARE YOU?!_ _And j_ _ust how many_ _women_ _you raped? Dozens? Hundreds? Do you want me to crush you for this?!"_

 _[Big Boss continues his physical assault, not giving any visible sign of mercy to Zorzal. Tyrule, can be seen smirking at Zorzal being beaten by Big Boss.]_

 _Pina co Lada: "Stop! Please stop! He's the Crown Prince!"_

 _Big Boss: "Shut up Princess._ _We're trying to be civilized human beings._ _No matter who does it, rape is rape."_

 _[Itami aims his standard-issue service pistol at Big Boss.]_

 _Itami: "Big Boss, I order you let go of the Crown Prince."_

 _Big Boss: "No."_

 _Itami: "I said it once and I will say it again. Big Boss, let go of the Crown Prince."_

 _Big Boss: "I also said, no."_

 _Itami: "Don't make me kill you."_

 _[Revolver Ocelot, trains a Colt Single Action Army revolver onto Itami's head.]_

 _Revolver Ocelot: "I guess Big Boss was right all along. You are a brain dead retard."_

 _Big Boss: "Itami, you deluded yourself into thinking that you're some great hero, but in reality, you're no great hero. No special forces operator. You're just some brain dead retard, who prefers to protecting a war criminal rather than protecting his fellow citizens."_

 _Itami: "That's completely fals-"_

 _[All of a sudden, an infuriated Noriko Mochizuki punches Itami in the face, much to the surprise of the JSDF and MSF soldiers. K_ _uribayashi_ _had to restrain her.]_

 _Big Boss: "But okay moron, here is your friend."_

 _[Big Boss throws Zorzal to the floor, with Zorzal scrambling for Molt and Pina.]_

 _Big Boss: "Unbelievable."_

 _[Big Boss, Revolver Ocelot and MSF soldiers leave the throne room]_

A shocked Komurazaki and his cameraman, captured everything on video, in what history calls the Sadera Palace Incident. Komurazaki publishes the unedited video to social media. And oh boy, the internet fucking erupted… again. Here are some select comments on Itami, whose own actions that reeks of inbred stupidity…

 _Twitter comment: What fucking piece of shit wants to protect a serial rapist, rather than our fellow citizens? #NotMyHeroOfGinza_

 _Facebook comment: What the fuck was this moron was thinking?! :(_

Soon, news outlets were covering the video, and everyone was discussing abut the Sadera Palace Incident, with _'Itami Yoji is a bad person,'_ being the unanimous view. (TBH, this is an unfair opinion of Itami.)

Itami should have wished that he died a glorified hero in Ginza, because instead, he lived long enough to become a vilified villain, with absolute nobody was not impressed with Itami's stunt in the Sadera Palace. Not the Japanese Minister of Defence nor the Japanese Prime Minister. Not Rory nor Risa. And certainly not Big Boss nor Kuribayashi nor Mochizuki.

A quick court-martial trial of Itami ended with Itami being quietly dishonorably discharged from the JSDF.

And just as the Japanese government finished with cleaning the aftermath of the Sadera Palace Incident, the whole pyramid of cards, carefully built by the Japanese government, came crashing down. Because MSF conducts rescue operations, rescuing civilians from salt mines to sex houses (killing, albeit accidentally, Prince Diabo in the process.)

The reason why MSF conducts these operations is a sort-of PR campaign, only instead of using posters, they use guns. And the MSF found that it's not just Japanese that they rescued. But Chinese. South Koreans. Taiwanese. Americans. Australians. Chileans. Swedish. And Russians. Many of the civilians, showed severe physical or sexual abuse, with MSF trying their best to assist them any way they can.

Komurazaki and his cameraman, again, films the MSF in operation, with Komurazaki publish the video on social media. And the internet fucking erupted… yet again. And as a result of the incidents, Komurazaki became the #1 news journalist in Falmart, eventually writing a book on the actions of the MSF in Falmart (despite his obvious distaste for the MSF.)

To say the national governments, especially the Chinese and South Korean government, were no thrilled about this news of their citizens in Falmart… was a bit of an understatement. Okay, a lot of an understatement, with the Chinese and South Koreans being superlatively furious with the Japanese government.

And through the United Nations, everyone demanded that the Japanese open the GATE to foreign military expeditionary forces. For the Japanese nationalist government, they were in no position to reject these demands.

The debacle, labeled the Foreign Nationals Incident, causes the coalition government to collapse, with left-wing parties greatly gained from the debacle, accusing the coalition government of having knowledge of the foreign civilians, yet abandoning them to die. Senator Kōhara, in her most infamous speech, said this:

 _"Over the seas of blood of abandoned civilians, the new Japanese Empire is reborn."_

Faced with extreme hatred, both externally and internally, the Japanese Prime Minister resigns for _"health reasons,"_ and the new Japanese Prime Minister, announcing the inclusion of military troops from the United States, South Korea and Australia to be sent through the GATE (though Chinese were barred from such military inclusion, much to their anger.)

Kuribayashi was deeply disgusted by the Japanese government and military's handling of the Sadera Palace Incident and the Foreign Nationals Incident, that she resign her commission. Later that month, Kuribayashi joins MSF, eventually becoming one of Big Boss' best soldiers, specializing in CQC.

(There was an incident involving Kaz and Kuribayashi. Kaz tried the pick-up line of _"Oh my God, hotness! I want to bang you!"_ only to receive Kuribayashi's short and sharp answer. A kick to the balls. Much to the laughing amusement of Big Boss and present company.)

Soon, the Australians and Americans join the Japanese in fighting the Saderan Empire, with MSF sitting out of the conflict, though the American CIA hired MSF to conduct missions of stealing Saderan gold (hampering Saderan military efforts to raise legions.)

A few weeks after, under a collapsing economy, a rebellious populace (due to the scorched earth policy,) a crumbling army, the Outworlders at the gates of Sadera and the Emperor and the Crown Prince, were murdered by their own Praetorian Guards (some believed that Pina had Molt and Zorzal murdered,) Casel el Tiberius (no relation to General Tiberius) representing the newly-crowned Empress Pina co Lada, unconditionally surrender to the Americans, the Japanese, the South Koreans and the Australians.

And the MSF itself? If we're quoting from Voltaire, the MSF is an army with a state, with Mother Base becoming Outer Heaven, with Big Boss being the president of a democratic military regime. Its quite liberal, despite being called a military regime.

Many of Outer Heaven's citizens are Falmartian mercenaries, Saderan veterans and soldiers from Earth. Though there's a large civilian population in Outer Heaven, mostly consisting of Falmartian demi-human refugees and Earth humans, with the majority of Outer Heaven's economics is based around researching new technology, mining and military contracts (with fishing and military manufacturing being consider the 'minority.')

And through treaties, from Outer Heaven being the MSF facility that was transplanted onto an island, to holding sovereignty over several large islands, controlling the Blue Sea, using land reclamation techniques for more land area.

Outer Heaven is considered a military superpower in Falmart, due to their expanding military (they reorganize the MSF into the Outer Heaven National Guard, Outer Heaven Ground Forces, Outer Heaven Air Force, and Outer Heaven Naval Force) and their nuclear rail gun (which is under heavy guard, 24/7.)

Huey Emmerich and the expanded Outer Heaven's Research and Development Division (or RDD for short,) contribute to Outer Heaven, by researching new technologies. For example, researching fusion power, making Outer Heaven the first nation to be fully powered by this type of power. (Before Emmerich continues with developing advance robotics, although sadly, no Metal Gears.)

And the RDD is also responsible for researching modernized variants of the T-72 main battle tanks and FN FNC assault rifles, F-20 fighter jets and McDonnell Douglas AV-8B Harrier II ground-attack jets, the Des Moines-class heavy cruiser, Kidd-class destroyers and Svetlyak-class patrol boat, making Outer Heaven one of the best militarily equipped in Falmart (apart from the military base at Alnus Hill or what soldiers prefer to call, 'Anus Hill.')

And Outer Heaven is considered a legitimate nation by the majority of Earth's nations and considered politically neutral by the majority of Earth superpowers, despite the nuclear rail gun, though many secret intelligence agencies, tried to gain access to Outer Heaven's technology, often without much success.

A decade after the Japanese-Saderan war, various nations, such as the Kingdom of Elbe and the Saderan Empire, wanted to rebuild their respective militarises, under the guise of fighting bandits, warlords, criminals, and other anarchic figures.

They asked the Japanese, they said no.

They asked the South Koreans, they said no.

They asked the Americans, they said no.

They asked the Australians, and guess what? They said no.

The last thing they want is modernized Falmartian militarises, rightly fearing that re-militarization of the Falmartian nations, especially the Saderan Empire, without fully understanding advancement in human civilization and morality, they will become like the Japanese in the early 20th century; extremely nationalistic to the point of sanity, extremely militaristic that make Tojo blush, etc.

Realizing that the Japanese, nor the South Koreans, nor the Americans, nor the Australians were willing to help them, the Falmartian nations, turn to MSF. For them, it wasn't cheap hiring MSF, paying MSF with raw materials and gold that wasn't assigned to war reparations because MSF is the best PMC and the re-militarization had to be kept secret, lest the other nations found out.

The MSF began training the various Falmartian militarises to WW2-era military standards, with MSF manufactured M1919A6 general-purpose machine guns, M1 Garand semi-automatic rifles, M1A1 Thompson sub-machine guns, and M1911A1 semi-automatic pistols, becoming the standard-issue weaponry for the modernized Falmartian militaries. Though the training and equipment are obsolete, it advanced considering the usual opposition.

* * *

 _I can safely say that... I'm back bitches! I'm working on the G1 Transformers/GATE chapter, but_ _I've also been working on this new FanFiction GATE story on-and-off from early last year._

 _Here's a small teaser from that story:_ ** _"_ _T_ _here will be no negotiated peace. For this is_ _war. It's_ _a_ _war_ _you_ _intend to start. And it's a war_ _we_ _intend to finish._ _"_**

 _I do not know for certain, which one will come first. The story or the chapter._

 _Now, it's time for some QnA._

 _GREAT CELESTIAL-DRAGON: A good majority of the GATE fanfics, never explore this topic. I think how future Saderans will view their forefathers, will be similar to h_ _ow modern Germans view Nazi Germans._ _And also, it's an interesting concept you have proposed. The problem is that, will it be recognized as a GATE fanfic story? But_ _I keep that in mind. Thanks._


	31. Transformers, Robots in Disguise! Part 1

**Transformers, More Than Meets The Eye! Part 1**

* * *

Millions of years ago, the alien planet that's known as Cybertron, was locked in a never-ending civil war, fought between the forces of Optimus Prime's Autobots and Megatron's Decepticons. Thanks to the civil war, Cybertron's once rich sources of Energon was being depleted at an alarming rate.

Foreseeing this, Optimus Prime plans to organize an expedition to find planets rich with sources of energy, in order to fight the Decepticons, using the Autobots' expeditionary spaceship, the Ark. However, thanks to Soundwave, Megatron's ever-loyal intelligence officer, the Decepticons have prior knowledge of the expedition, using the Decepticons' warship, the Nemesis, to purse and ambush the Ark.

Decepticons boarded the Ark, Autobots and Decepticons fight in close quarters, crash landing onto a planet. And so for millions of years, the Autobots' expeditionary spaceship lies situated into the walls of a long-dormant volcano, strewn with the remains of Autobots and Decepticons alike.

However, the long-dormant volcano that the Ark has crash-landed into, erupted, causing the Ark's computer Teletraan I to be re-activated and deploy Sky Spy to scan for new alternate vehicle modes for the Transformers, eventually finding a military base.

The first Transformer to be repaired and reactivated by Teletraan I is the Decepticon's Skywarp, who quickly gets Teletraan I to repair and reactive his Decepticon comrades. Here is a list of Decepticons and their alternate vehicle mode…

 _Megatron: Mitsubishi Type 10 Main Battle Tank_

 _Soundwave: Komatsu Type 82 Command and Communication Vehicle_

 _Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp and Seekers: F-4EJ Phantom II Fighter-Interceptor_

 _Reflector: Canon F-1 Camera_

Leaving the Ark, Megatron and the Decepticon's mission has unchanged: Find the resources needed to defeat Optimus Prime and the Autobots. The ever disloyal Starscream, leaves a parting shot in an attempt to bury the Ark, only to unwittingly knock Optimus Prime into Teletraan I's repair area.

Eventually, all of the Autobots were repaired by Teletraan I, before the Sky Spy was shot down by Japanese soldiers, having being spotted scanning JSDF vehicles. Here is a list of Autobots and their alternate vehicle mode.

 _Optimus Prime: Isuzu Type 73 Heavy Truck_

 _Jazz, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe: Toyota High Mobility Vehicle_

 _Prowl and Bluestreak: Type 87 Self-Propelled Anti-Aircraft Gun_

 _Ironhide and Ratchet: Type 96 Wheeled Armored Personnel Carrier_

 _Hound: Mitsubishi Type 73 Light Truck_

 _Bumblebee: Type 89 Infantry Fighting Vehicle_

 _Cliffjumper: Type 16 Maneuver Combat Vehicle_

 _Wheeljack and Trailbreaker: Bushmaster Protected Mobility Vehicle_

 _Mirage: Type 87 Reconnaissance and Patrol Vehicle_

The Megatron and the Decepticons eventually found a site to construct a base of operations, with the plan being to use the planet's resources to create a new warship and to create Energon cubes.

In charge of construction, Starscream had to _'use his imagination,'_ in order to find materials for construction. Eventually, he found the abandoned mines that were used to mine metals, having several Seekers to mine the metals needed for the construction of the warship and base of operations.

In the meantime, Optimus Prime and the Autobots realised that the Decepticons were repaired and reactivated as well, so Prime sent Hound and Cliffjumper on a reconnaissance mission, with pair successfully finding the Decepticons constructing their base of operations and plans to steal the plant's resources.

Returning back to the Ark, they reported to Optimus of what the Decepticons are planning. With the gathered information, Optimus Prime orders the Autobots to _'Transform and roll out!'_

Meanwhile, JSDF technology analysts at Alnus Hill were analysing the Sky Spy and despite it being partially destroyed by Japanese 7.62mm bullets, the technology of Sky Spy was incredible, with the Sky Spy was taken to be sent to Japan's top scientists and engineers for further analysis.

In the meantime, the JASDF spotted a large contingent of F-4 fighters, a Type 10 main battle tank and a Type 82 Command and Communication Vehicle, heading straight for Alnus Hill, with JASDF sending Japanese F-4 fighters to intercept, only for them to be shot down by the unknown and now hostile F-4 fighters.

Raising the alarm, the JSDF prepared their defences, as the F-4 fighters, the Type 10 and the Type 82 Command and Communication Vehicle came upon them, transforming into their robot mode and attack the JSDF Alnus Hill base, attacking the JSDF left, right and centre, destroying many JSDF vehicles, and killing and wounding many JSDF soldiers.

Itami and the newly-formed Third Recon Team was forced to fight the Decepticons, with the JSDF most powerful weapons at Alnus Hill, being superlatively useless against the Decepticons, who began to steal the JSDF's fuel reserves to convert into Energon. The JSDF would have been completely destroyed if it weren't for the Autobots arrival, who began to fight the Decepticons.

 _Megatron: Don't interfere Prime!_

 _Optimus Prime: Give it up, Megatron!_

 _Megatron: The universe is mine!_

JSDF soldiers watch on, as Autobots and Decepticons battle out, only for the Decepticons to retreat and escape the Autobots, having achieved the first part of their plan. Ironhide wanted to give chase, but Optimus Prime stop him, as giving assistance to the people the Decepticons attacked, was more important than going after the Decepticons (besides, they are too fast in the air.)

Initially, the JSDF were distrustful of the Autobots, going as far as to open fire on them. however, Itami, now being the highest commanding JSDF officer that survive the Alnus Hill attack by the Decepticons, orders the JSDF soldiers to stop firing on the Autobots. When asked why, he pointed out that the Autobots are helping the JSDF, and not actively shooting them!

The Autobots began to assist the JSDF, by clearing rubble and searching for survivors. The JSDF casualties were exceptionally heavy, with Lt-G. Hazama being one of the many casualties. Not only that, the Deceptions completely destroyed the defences and the infrastructures of Alnus Hill. For the JSDF and the Autobots, it was going to be a long day... and they were being watched...

 _The Transformers will return after these messages…_

* * *

 **To be honest, this was one of the most difficult chapters to write, as** **it's difficult to write chapters for three separate stories** **on two different websites while balancing a normal life. And t** **o be frankly honest with you, I'm feeling that its time to move on to a new story, more specifically,** **Operation Schwert der Rache (shameless advertising is shameless** **.) But on a more serious note, there will three more chapters that I will do for the fanfic.** **These will be my final chapters in this story...**

 **1\. Transformers, More Than Meets The Eye! Part 2**

 **2\. Avengers Assemble!**

 **3\. The Unbiased History of the Saderans.**

 **These three chapters will be the final chapters of this collection of stories. No amount of pestering will make me deviate from these plans. But of course, you'll probably ask about the proposed ideas in Chapter 29? It more of suggestions, rather than a solid plan of what I want to do. Sorry if I can't flesh out your ideas into stories guys.**

 **Also,** **I have been aware for some time of They Came, They Saw and They Conquered has been posted onto the** **Fanfic Recs/Gate on TV tropes. Thanks, Selivan for recommending my fanfic! (even if there are better fanfics out there!)**


	32. Transformers, Robots in Disguise! Part 2

**Transformers, More Than Meets The Eye! Part** **2**

* * *

 _We now return to the Transformers…_

The Japanese military base at Alnus Hill… was burning. Just like the Americans at Pearl Harbour more than half a century ago, the Japanese at Alnus Hill was suddenly surprised, attacked and destroyed by a superior military force; Megatron and the Decepticons.

The inadequately equipped Japanese Self Defence Force would have been annihilated, if it wasn't for Optimus Prime and the Autobots, as they were locked in a brief, yet intense struggle with the Decepticons.

After the Decepticons retreats, Optimus Prime and the other Autobots stayed to assist the Japanese military in rebuilding their military base at Alnus Hill. In the aftermath, according to the Japanese military, they had suffered up to 70% causalities at the Third Battle of Alnus Hill, with Lieutenant-General Hazama being one of the many causalities.

So when news of the Battle of Third Alnus Hill and the massive Japanese military causalities was leaked to the Japanese populace… they (along with that waste of lebensraum being Senator Kōhara,) began to demanded answers from the Japanese government and Japanese military. (Understandably, considering this was the largest Japanese military causalities since the Second World War.)

Optimus Prime explained everything to the Japanese senate committee, from the Cybertronian Civil War against the Decepticons to the depletion of Energon to the Autobots' expedition to find new sources of Energon, to crash-landing onto planet of Tellus millions of years ago, to reactivating a few days ago, to the third battle of Alnus Hill.

Kōhara questions why the JSDF was inadequately prepared to fight giant alien robots. Itami mockingly suggested that the Japanese government and military didn't anticipate said giant alien robots.

 _AN: This is taking too long… so skipping the unimportant scenes._

An agreement between the State of Japan and the Autobots, with the Japanese having to rely on the Autobots to protect their military assets from the Decepticons, but had to send modern military reinforcements to replace the anarchic military assets lost from the Third Battle of Alnus Hill, even requesting the United States military to assist.

And the Autobot Wheeljack, along with Japanese scientists and engineers, work together to research and develop new technology to give the Japanese Self-Defence Force in Falmart a fighting chance against the Decepticons.

Thanks to Saderan spies, Emperor Molt of the Saderan Empire, heard that metal giants had shown them that the Men in Green were not invincible, believing that with the help of the metal giants, the Saderan Empire conquer Outworld and the Outworlders.

And the Decepticons were seen as the physical incarnation of gods by the Saderans, worshipped as gods who came from the heavens, to save the Empire from the Men in Green and the Outworlders (all while the Decepticons are attacking the resource centres of the Saderan Empire to create Energon cubes. Discreetly of course.)

The Decepticons proved their _'divinity,'_ using a mind-control device, to tame the Flame Dragon, using the Flame Dragon to conduct 'Scorched Earth Tactics' against Falmartian and Saderan villages.

The Autobots and Third Recon Team, had to conduct frantic rescue operations, rescuing several villages from the Decepticon-controlled Flame Dragon, with Optimus Prime, several Autobots and Third Recon Team, fighting and eventually killing the Flame Dragon.

It was a small setback for the Decepticons. However, the Decepticons didn't care about the Saderan Empire. They never wanted to save the Saderan Empire, as they consider the Saderans as simple-minded fools, with Megatron stating that manipulating the Saderans is the key to obtaining the needed Energon cubes.

 _AN: This is taking too long… so skipping the unimportant scenes._

Anyways, to say that the Falmartian gods and goddesses weren't pleased that these _'foreign metal beings,'_ were being worshipped as gods by the Saderans, isn't saying much, sending Rory to attempt to warn Molt.

Rory attempts to warn Molt of the metal beings' possible intentions, believing that they were weakening the Saderan Empire to the point that the Saderan had to totally dependent on the Decepticons for protection, with the Decepticons being destroyers of the Empire, masquerading as saviours of the Empire.

The warning helped plant seeds of doubt about the Decepticons for some Saderans, however, the response for most Saderans, was to simply reject the 'old' gods and goddesses, and accepting the Decepticons as the 'new' gods of Falmart, which played right into the cold mechanical hands of Megatron.

By the time that Molt and the Saderan Empire realized the wisdom of Rory's warning, it was too late, when Megatron decided to attack the capital of the Saderan Empire, Sadera. The end goal, take control of the Saderan Empire, thus, take control of the Saderan Empire's natural mineral resources.

 _Megatron: "That's right, Emperor Molt! […] You're were a gullible fool! Did you really think that we would be fighting for your pathetic Empire? Did you?!"_

Zorzal, his friends and his guards attempt to attack the Decepticons to defend Molt, but were literally crushed like cockroaches by Starscream and Thundercracker, with Starscream, referring Zorzal and company, as a _"rather pathetic pile of flesh bags…"_

Within a few hours, the Decepticons had effectively seized control of the Saderan Empire and their vassal states, with Megatron completely destroying Sadera with a few shots from his fusion cannon.

Realised they were betrayed by their 'gods,' huge sections of the Imperial Saderan Army, attempted to resist the Decepticons, but they were quickly destroyed by the Decepticons. And at gunpoint, any and all Saderan had become slaves to the Decepticons, an ironic situation that was not lost on anyone, especially the people who the Saderans already enslaved.

The Decepticons quickly uses the seized mineral resources of the Saderan Empire and their vassal states, to create Energon cubes, making the slaves work to the brink of death and killing anyone who attempted to resist, completing one part of their mission.

Many of the Saderan nobility and royalty, were slaughtered by the Decepticons. Molt. Diabo. Most of them were murdered. But out of the Saderan Imperial Family, only Princess Pina co Lada escaped Sadera's destruction. Arriving at Alnus Hill, she begged to the Autobots and the Japanese, to stop the Decepticons from destroying the Saderan Empire.

Optimus Prime, agrees with the tearful request, organizing the Autobots to fight the Decepticons, telling the Japanese, that this was a fight that the Autobots had to fight alone. (Which is true, as the Japanese don't have the weaponry need to kill, let alone wound, a Decepticons.) Optimus Prime and the Autobots roll out, bringing the fight to the Decepticons.

Meanwhile, the Decepticons had finished constructing their warship, completing the second part of their mission. With their plan nearly complete, the Decepticons loaded the Energon cubes into the warships, leaving the Saderan Empire and their vassal states, hollowed out.

The final confrontation between the Autobots and the Decepticons was spectacular, with the fighting being extremely brutal, but the Decepticons were able to enter into their warship and escape. For a moment, Optimus Prime and the Autobots really thought they lost the war… except no one can see Mirage. Meanwhile, the Decepticons were celebrating the completion of the plan, only for Mirage to infiltrate and destroy the Decepticon warship from the inside, with Mirage escaping the falling craft and the warship crashing down into the sea.

To the Autobots and their human allies, Mirage was the hero who destroyed the Decepticons and their warship, with peace being restored to Tellus once again. It means that the Saderan Empire under Empress Pina co Lada, had to rebuild, licking their wounds self-inflicted of foolishness.

Unbeknownst to all, Megatron and the Decepticons will rise… again!


	33. Thus the Avengers Assembled! Part 1

**Thus The Avengers Assembled! Part 1.**

* * *

You're probably wondering where the Hell I've been the past few months. Well, during my long writer's block, I have decided in my infinite wisdom _(read:_ _drunken_ _stupidity,)_ I have devised a plan to transport six members of the Avengers, from Disney's Marvel Cinematic Universe, to the world of Falmart. The chosen six Avengers are:

 _**MCU Earth-199999 (Sometime after Iron Man 3, AKA pre-Endgame Avengers):**_

 _Tony Stark/Iron Man_

 _Steve Rogers/Captain America_

 _Natasha Romanova/Black Widow_

 _ **MCU** **Earth-199999 (Sometime after Avengers: Endgame, AKA post-Endgame Avengers):**_

 _James 'Bucky' Barnes/Winter Soldier_

 _James Rhodes/War Machine_

 _Clint Barton/Hawkeye_

And so, with a personal computer, a word processor, and a brilliant flash of light, the six Avengers were transported from the two time points of MCU Earth-199999, to the world of Falmart. Upon their sudden arrival to a foreign world, the six Avengers quickly regain their composure, confusion emerge between the two displaced groups of Avengers.

The post-Endgame Avengers being confused that Tony and Natasha is alive and that Steve is still young, while the pre-Endgame Avengers being, (if not more so,)confused that Bucky is alive, Rhodes is wearing a more advanced War Machine suit (with the paint scheme look like something Michael Bay digitally vomited,) and that Clint is older.

That and the post-Endgame Avengers were being careful of what they say, as didn't want to start another Avengers Civil War, Electric Boogaloo edition, because of future revelations (like for example, how a brainwashed Bucky assassinated Tony Stark's parents.)

After a few moments, they were asking the questions to themselves and to each other: The what, the where, and the why? As soon as they were asking those question, a letter appeared, prompting one of the Avengers to read it. The content follows:

 _Dear Avengers,_

 _It's certain that you're wondering what happened. To put it simply; you're transported to another world. And it's also certain that you're wondering why you're transported to this world. Unfortunately, I'm not going to humour you._

 _But I can tell you are two important things: Firstly, even with science or magic, you cannot return to your original timeline. No one will notice that you're gone. Basically in laymen terms, you're stuck here. And secondly, the world you're dropped into is pre-Industrial. But that's all. You'll have to discover the rest for yourselves._

 _Anyways, good night and good luck. You'll need it._

After the Avengers completed reading the letter, it burns to complete ashes. With that letter, they all realized one thing; that they were transported to a world, and they have lost everything and everyone, with some people taking the news harder than other people.

A few minutes later, the Avengers' future Japanese liaison officer, Lieutenant Itami Youji of the Japanese Self-Defence Force, who was leading Third Recon Team on a reconnaissance mission at the time, returning to Coda village to warn them about the Flame Dragon, when they heard a loud bang, like a lightning strike.

Wanting to investigate, Itami and Third Recon Team were completely shocked to see people who looked like the Avengers from the MCU.

Were these people cosplayers? Itami decided to talk to these people, and he was extremely careful in handling the situation at hand, like an American EOD specialist handles an IED in Afghanistan, as the last thing that is getting killed by people who have the potential capability to destroy the entire JSDF military presence in Falmart (and besides, if you're dead, you can't attend anime conventions.)

Itami introduced himself, after some tense moments, (and no, they were not cosplayers,) it calmed to a point that the Avengers and Itami explain their respective situation, with the Avengers explained that they were transported to this world and Itami explained that Third Recon is warning the Coda villagers about the Flame Dragon, with Itami requesting assistance from the Avengers.

Seeing that they have nowhere else to go, the Avengers, agreed to assist Third Recon Team in this regard, seeing that Third Recon Team was ill-equipped to deal with the Falmartian monstrosity.

Returning to the village, Itami warned the villagers of the Flame Dragon, causing them to evacuate. When asked about the Avengers, Itami calls the Avengers "allies." The villager's children look in awe at the 'Men of Iron,' (Iron Man and War Machine) flying overhead, like guardian angels.

Eventually, Rory, the Apostle of Emrory, meets the convoy, and Rory was interested in these 'Avengers,' sensing the power emanating from them, and made sexual advances towards them, but it is noted, that none of Avengers is interested in engaging acts of what is considered paedophilia (much to the pouting annoyance of Rory, who said that they're no fun.)

Sometime later, Iron Man and War Machine detected the Flame Dragon, and move to intercept the Flame Dragon before it can attack the convoy. Before going to fight the Flame Dragon with the others, Steve told Third Recon the plan: the Avengers will focus on defeating the Flame Dragon (drawing the Flame Dragon away from the villagers and Third Recon Team,) while Third Recon Team focuses on defending the villagers.

While some members of Third Recon Team protested this plan, Itami knew that, as a reconnaissance team armed with light infantry weapons, they were incapable of defeating the Flame Dragon. Their best weapons were barely capable of defeating the smaller wyverns.

 _ **Tony:** "Guys, we're bringing the party to you." (being closely followed by War Machine and the Flame Dragon)_

 _ **Clint:** "Is it just me or this is déjà vu?"_

 _ **Natasha:** "It's not just you Clint…"_

The Avengers battled and eventually killed the Flame Dragon, with Clint blinding the Flame Dragon with his arrows and Tony and Rhodes uses their Unibeam to target the weakest parts, effectively cooking the Flame Dragon to death. And thanks to them, there was not a single casualty among the villagers or Third Recon Team, with the two groups observing from the sidelines.

To the villagers, the Avengers were worthy of praise; for they have defeated the terror that was the Flame Dragon. To the Japanese, the Avengers were capable of defeating something that they were incapable of defeating. To Rory, the Avengers have the capability to rival the gods of Falmart.

Tony analyse the Flame Dragon, noting its scales being similar to super heavy-grade composite armour (even Third Recon's Panzerfaust 3, would have great difficulty defeating that type of armour,) with Itami ordering Third Recon to take several samples back to Alnus Hill. The Coda villagers thank the Avengers and Third Recon Team for protecting the from the Flame Dragon, leaving for safer areas, with Tuka (the Elven survivor,) Rory, Leiei and her master, following the Avengers and Third Recon to Alnus Hill.

When they arrive at Alnus Hill, they were greeted by JASDF F-4EJs, only for Itami to warn the JASDF at Alnus Hill, not to engage the Avengers, stating that it will not end well for them.

Upon arriving at the base, Itami went straight to the Japanese commanding officer of the Japanese Expedition to Falmart, Lieutenant-General Hazama, explaining what had happened over the last few days for Third Recon.

Their first contact with the Falmartians, the destruction inflicted on an Elven village caused by the Flame Dragon, being the first contact with the Avengers and the battle between the Avengers and the Flame Dragon.

Having been given all this information, Hazama didn't like the idea of utterly depending on the Avengers for their military operations in the Special Region, and the appearance of the Avengers… well, complicates things… not just on Falmart, but on Earth as well.

Although the Avengers have technologies that are considered decades away and have abilities/capabilities that are considered impossible, even for professional Olympic-level athletes and high-tier Special Forces operators, Hazama realized how much a political shitstorm the Avengers had accidentally stirred up, as the Avengers are American citizens, with Rhodes being a USAF Colonel.

Which will eventually lead to wider American military involvement in Falmart, and the majority of Hazama's political and military superiors wanted the Japanese military expedition to Falmart, to be a Japanese military operation, and only a Japanese military operation.

But for now, the Avengers will be treated as if they were members of the United States Armed Forces, meaning that there will be no attempts by the Japanese military, to confiscate any of the Avengers' equipment. (The Iron Man Mark VII suit cost ~$5-10 billion USD and the War Machine Mark VII suit cost ~$10-15 billion USD, more than half of the JSDF's 2018 budget. Take that as you will.)

And for Itami's efforts:

 _ **Hazama:** "Congratulations Lieutenant Youji, you've just been assigned as JSDF's liaison officer to the Avengers and as JSDF's liaison officer to the Falmartians."_

 _ **Itami:** 'Why me…'_

 _ **Hazama:** "I expect an official written report about the Avengers and the Flame Dragon by the end of the day."_

 _ **Itami:** 'Great… more paperwork…'_

* * *

 **AN: Now I finally got my head out of my ass, all of you must wondering where the Hell I was over the plus three months since the last update (early February.) Paraphrasing from Kakashi Hatake, I was simply got lost on the road of life for a few months. That, and university, and the lockdown didn't help matters (reading Naruto fanfics and writing on didn't help either.) I write and rewrite the story several times. I'm completely sorry for making all of you wait for so long. But don't worry, Part 2 and the final chapter, the Unbiased History of Sadera and the Saderan Empire are still in the process of writing. It won't take as long as this chapter. Promise.**

 **Now for some review responses.**

 **Fugshipyae: Yes, I can completely agree with your statement. It may be stupid, but it has its moments of charm.**

 **Various People: Nein, Nein, NEIN! I have clearly stated in Chapter 31, that apart from Transformers (completed,) the Avengers and the Unbiased History of Sadera and the Saderan Empire, I'm not going to write additional chapters here. But… the popular response may force me to consider writing a sequel (GATE: The Electric Boogaloo is an appropriate name.)**


End file.
